


Dimidium Animae

by silverneko9lives0



Series: Dimidium Animae [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Consent Play, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Ghosts, Heartache, Heartbreak, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Prisoner of Azkaban AU, Role-Playing Game, Soulmates, South Bridge Tunnels, Sub Remus Lupin, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, behavior changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: Severus is more than just displeased with the year ahead. Black has escaped and Lupin has taken the job of DADA teacher. One more year with a Marauder is bad enough. Especially since said Marauder is his ex.





	1. Chapter 1

~July, 1993~

Severus glared at the cackling portrait glued to the wall. He wasn’t afraid. Most of the country was afraid for good reason, but he wasn’t.  Not that he didn’t have cause, he simply had been through too much. Abuse at the hands of his father, abuse at Black’s hand in school…

Well, perhaps he might stand a shot at that award. No one would fault him for _Sectusempra_ ’ing a mass murder. Aside from that, there were many reasons for the thought at taking down Black:

Lily.

Fulfilling his life debt to her husband.

For what he did to countless people who didn’t deserve to die so horribly.

Pettigrew. (He never liked him. Always seemed more like the sniveler than Severus had been accused of being.)

For also…

“Severus?”

He turned to the speaker. “Lupin,” he stated. And then there was this one. “Haven’t seen you since the funeral.” _Their funeral_.

Lupin shrugged. “Been around. Travelling where I could, but you know,” he scratched his chin. “It’s not been easy. Being me.” _Being a lycanthrope_.

It showed. Aside from the emotional issues Lupin likely still dealt with, he was much worse for wear. Unshaven, disheveled, and clearly still suffering the effects of the lunar cycle given the shrunken cheeks and dark circles under his eyes.

“I imagine it wouldn’t,” Severus stated. He spared one more glance at Black, lip curling in a sneer, and strode away, cloak flowing behind him to another section of Flourish and Blotts, seeking out a decent book on potion brewing for the new term. Most of them were bloody horrid, but he hadn’t the time or energy to put his own improvements to parchment.

“How about you?” Lupin asked. “Are you well?”

“Well enough,” Severus said. “As you know, I’ve been worse.” Lupin hummed, but otherwise stated nothing. “If you don’t mind, I’m trying to find a book decent enough for my seventh year class.

“So am I,” Lupin said.

Severus paused, fingers barely touching the spine of a book. He looked at Lupin. “What?”

“Professor Dumbledore asked me to take on the Defense class at Hogwarts.”

“But your _condition_.”

“There’s a potion that keeps me docile during the lunar cycle. I can brew it, a bit, but Dumbledore said he’d talk to you about it.”

“When were you hired?”

“Yesterday.”

“Ah.” That would explain why that old bastard didn’t tell him anything. He hadn’t the time to. Usually he’d put off such information until he found it necessary to mention. Especially if he knew it would piss Severus off. “Well, if you’re going to teach, you’ll need a master brewer to make that potion, wouldn’t you?”

“You’ll do it?”

“Of course I’ll do it,” Severus said. “Letting you run about the school again will be dangerous enough. It was already bad when you were a student. Being a teacher is another matter entirely.”

Lupin wouldn’t stop grinning. “Thank you, Severus.” Severus pulled the book off the shelf. _Most Potent Potions, vol. 20_. They had the fist fourteen volumes in the library, if he recalled. “Perhaps we could meet at the Cauldron?” Severus ignored him, flipping through the book to see if there were any good recipes.

At last Lupin let him be, moving to the defense section to look up his own selection of books for the new year. Severus looked through another few books, but deemed them unworthy of his top students, and strode to the clerk.

At the very least, they’d have a competent defense teacher. He had almost quit when Dumbledore brought in Lockhart last year. At least he found satisfaction during that dueling club the idiot attempted to create.

That had gone wonderfully disastrous…

#

“What were you thinking?!” Severus shouted, storming into the Hogs Head. One could usually find both of the Dumbledore brothers there during the summer. The elder Dumbledore arched his brows. “Lupin? You hired _Lupin_?!”

“Is this about Remus’ condition or your relationship?” he asked. “Because as to the former, I trust him. As for the latter, that’s for you and him to figure out. Not mine.”

Severus banged a fist on the table, making the dishes rattle and the candle flicker violently. “He is a—”

“I know. All the teachers I trust know. Which means just you, Minerva, and Poppy know. The four of us have always worked together for the better of the school and I intend for it to remain that way for some time. If we can have another trusted teacher then that makes it easier for me and Minerva to find our predecessors. You and Remus could do a lot of good as headmaster and deputy headmaster one day.”

“I told you I’m not interested in becoming headmaster.”

“And I do not need you to be in the position of Defense teacher. Not just yet. Sit down, Severus, have some whiskey on the house.”

“Speak for yourself,” Aberforth snapped. “It’s going on your tab, Albus. I don’t do ‘on the house.’” Still, the whiskey appeared in front of Severus, who scowled at the glass.

“No, thank you,” he said, pushing it toward Dumbledore. “I’ll make the potion. I’ll make sure he drinks it. But do _not_ expect me to be more cordial than that!”

“I’m sure things will get better for the two of you. It’s not good for _Dimidium Animae_ to be apart.”

“We are _not_ … _that_ ,” Severus spat, grinding his teeth. “We were _never_ that.”

Dumbledore simply stared, a small smile hidden behind his beard. “I know when someone has found their _Dimidium Animae_ , Severus.”

“And _she_ is _dead_.”

Dumbledore shook his head. “Lily wasn’t your other half, Severus. Perhaps you’ll see that after this year ends.” Severus ground his teeth.

“You’re a despicable old man.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Aberforth said.

“Shut up, Aberforth.”

Severus left, letting the brothers engage in their verbal battle. Whatever Dumbledore was thinking, he usually had the uncanny ability to see it work out in the end.

~May, 1976~

“Let’s take off Snivelus’ pants,” Potter shouted. Severus wasn’t sure if the blood rushing to his head was getting in the way or if it was legit fury and fear, but he continued to struggle.

“That’s enough, Prongs,” Lupin said.

“C’mon, Moony—”

“James.”

“Ooh, I’d do what he says,” Pettigrew said. Potter and Black glanced at each other and shrugged.

“It was enough for now,” Potter agreed, letting Severus fall onto his head. Severus clutched the bump, eyes watering. “Thanks for the stress relief, Snivelus.” He and Black laughed, heading away with Pettigrew a couple steps behind.

A hand reached out for him. “Sorry about them. They don’t know when to stop,” Lupin said.

Severus slapped the hand away and stood. He grabbed his bag and ran into the castle. He had to find Lily and apologize for what he said. He didn’t mean it. She had to know he didn’t mean a word of it.

He checked the library. No. Perhaps the astronomy tower or the owlery?

He felt his feet twist from under him, causing him to fall. He glared at a couple of his classmates who giggled at his misfortune.

He huffed and jumped back up, racing to find Lily and apologize to her, stat.

#

“You went too far, today,” Remus said, finding the others already back in the common room. “You could have destroyed their friendship.”

“Nah,” James said. “He did that all on his own. Besides, he shouldn’t have asked her out.”

“And she shouldn’t have said yes, I take it?” Remus asked, frowning. “I know you’re in love with her, Prongs, but you’ve been relentless since Evans and Snape became an item.”

“I can’t help it,” James snapped. “She’s my _Dimidium Animae_. I know it. I don’t know how, but I just _know_ it’s her. I just know it.” Remus resisted the urge to take James’ shoulders and shake him.

_How can she be your other half when she hates you? What about me? What if you’re forcing something that doesn’t exist and the two of us could really…_

Remus sighed and sat beside him. “They’ve been in love with each other since they were kids,” he reminded James. “Childhood sweethearts and all that. If you really loved her, you wouldn’t get in the way of someone who really _is_ her _Dimidium Animae_.”

“If they are, they’ll overcome today,” James said. “He called her _Mudblood_ , Moony.”

“He was angry and humiliated. And understandably so. Give them a little time. If they get back together, _please_ , Prongs, let her go.” _And maybe you’ll see that_ I _love you._

James looked crestfallen at the idea. “I don’t know if I can,” he said. “But I guess I’ll have to if they stay together. Won’t I?”

“Yes, Prongs,” Remus said, squeezing his shoulder. “You’ll have to.”

Sirius jumped up and stretched, yawning. “Well, I’m going to bed. Wake me up at dinner.”

“Have a good nap, Padfoot,” Peter called. Sirius thanked him, jumping two steps at a time. James stood and tugged at his shirt, trying to smooth it out, and approached Lily, who had been sobbing quietly in the corner, trying to remain small and hidden.

“He’s an idiot,” Peter said.

“He is,” Remus agreed. Peter scratched his chin.

“Why won’t you just tell him how you feel?”

“You think James would accept me?”

“You don’t know that he wouldn’t,” Peter stated. “Who knows: maybe he just needs to know there’s a chance that he could have a relationship with someone who won’t break his heart all the time. Who won’t hurt him as much as she does, you know?”

“Yeah,” Remus said, glancing over at James, who had sat beside Lily silently, given up on trying to get her to talk to him. It was so unlike him to act this way where Lily was concerned. Usually he was already waxing poetry about her and all that shit. A girl approached Lily and whispered in her ear.

Whatever was said sent Lily into another wave of sobs, shaking her head and shooing the girl away.

~July, 1993~

Remus woke to someone shaking his shoulder.

“Sir, we’re closing in five minutes.”

“Oh. I’ll get a room, then,” he yawned. He blinked, looking to see if Severus had at least left him something. A note or an owl or…well, he didn’t know what to expect.

And yet he wasn’t surprised that there was nothing for him. He stood, wincing at the sore muscles.

Then came a familiar scent, masked, of course, but still very much that of—

Remus looked around, trying to see if he could find the owner of that musk. But as soon as it had come, it had gone.

“If you like, Sir, room 3 is open,” the matron said.

“Thank you,” he said, following her to the room in question. Once alone, Remus locked the doors and checked the window. Once certain they were secure, he huffed. “Sirius, if you can hear me, know that I will kill you if you touch him.”

#

 “Harry has run away from home,” Dumbledore alerted Remus. “If you can keep an eye on him for me, that would be most helpful.”

“I will do what I can,” Remus promised. “But where is he?”

“On his way to Diagon Alley, of course,” Dumbledore said. “The Minister will be greeting him in a matter of minutes. I’m sure Harry will be all right, but I’d feel better if someone _I_ trust would be nearby.”

“Do you want me to introduce myself to him?”

“You may, if you like,” Dumbledore said. “I see no issues with you and he meeting before the year begins. After all, I intend to have some words with Fudge.”

“Why?”

Dumbledore’s countenance shifted to a frown. “He insists on sending Dementors to the school.”

“What?!  Why?”

“Sirius Black, of course. Apparently, he’d been mumbling, ‘he’s at Hogwarts.’ The Ministry believes he’s after Harry. Granted, I have reason to fear so as well.” Remus failed to bite back his snarl.

“He won’t get him.”

Dumbledore blinked.

“I won’t let him.”

“I know you won’t, Remus.” Dumbledore patted his shoulder. “I know _both_ of you won’t.”

#

Remus had heard that Harry was James’ double, but he didn’t realize how much! The glasses were more coke-bottle bottom than the oval ones James had fancied, and he was significantly smaller. A few sniffs made the wolf in Remus want to mother the little one as it had when Harry had been born. He had been a healthy child then, but now, there was a scent of something wrong.

And the look in his eyes, though far away, Remus could see the same look that he had seen in Severus’ when they were children—seen and ignored for years.

To see that look in Lily’s eyes and James’ face was unnatural to Remus. But as he watched, he couldn’t bear to approach Harry, who spent his time studying, reading, and feeding his owl—a beautiful bird if ever there was one.

The owl had caught sight of Remus and approached him, fixing her yellow eyes on him. He reached out for her, pulling away when she snapped her beak at his fingers, screeching and wings outstretched.

“Hedwig!” The bird turned to Harry and flew back to her master. “Sorry, Sir!” he called over, waving at Remus before running over to a family of redheads. Two of them—twins—took to teasing him, ruffling his hair and stealing his glasses. Their mother swatted them and the glasses were returned with a mixture of laughter and scolding.

As the group went on to the Cauldron, Remus leaned back in his chair. Clearly the bird had assumed he was a threat. Wrongly, of course, but it made some sense as to why she’d attack.

He could never have a pet of his own. His condition made it difficult to keep a pet longer than a month before the poor animal would be mauled. He had tried with a rabbit as a child, but ate it on the first cycle afterward. And since then, a pet was out of the question.

Save for his friends. When they became Animagi, he could have pets through them…

~May, 1976~

“He won’t leave, Lily,” Anna told her. “I know you’re still angry, but at least see what he has to say.” Lily sighed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand and fingers.

“Fine,” she said. “I’ll go talk to him.” Lily put on her shoes and went down the stairs.

“Evans,” Potter said, stopping her at the bottom of the stairs. “I am sorry.”

“No you’re not,” she snarled. “Just leave me alone.” She pushed past him and made her way out of the house. Severus scrambled to his feet when Lily stepped out. “Okay. I’m here. What?”

“I didn’t mean it,” Severus said. “I didn’t mean what I said today.”

“But you still said it. You know I get called that all the time. I thought I knew you well enough to trust you would never…”

“I wouldn’t. I was just so angry.”

“I know you were.”

“And I was scared.”

“I was there. I know. You always protect me, but you won’t let me protect you.”

“I’m not helpless.”

“Neither am I, but we were supposed to be partners, Severus. Why is it so hard for you to let me help you when you need it? Is it because I’m a girl?” Severus closed his eyes.

“They humiliate me enough.”

“And my helping you is also humiliating, isn’t it?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Severus said, reaching for her. Lily stepped back, shaking her head.

“Maybe not, but that’s the way it is. Isn’t it? You’re too insecure in your own masculinity to let me be there for you when you need me and you’d rather endure that _torture_ alone even though I’m right here and with you, through it all. You won’t let me in, Sev. How are we supposed to make this work if you keep trying to push me away?”

“I don’t mean to push you away, Lily. I love you and I just want to be someone you can rely on.”

“You already were. But after today? After what you called me…I can’t watch them hurt you and do nothing. And if you won’t let me help you when you need my help…I never wanted a knight, Severus, I wanted to be with my best friend and face all the good and bad side by side. I thought you knew that.”

She watched and waited for him to say anything that could possibly fix this mess. But he didn’t say anything. Or perhaps he didn’t know what to say.

“I will always love you, Severus, but I won’t be treated like an enemy when I’m trying to help. Nor will I be treated as some damsel or winning prize between you and Potter. Talk to me again when you want to be partners, Severus. I won’t accept anything less than that.”

Lily kissed his cheek. “Goodbye, Severus.” He took her hands in his.

“Please. Lily…”

Lily pulled her hands out of his and reentered the common room. She strode to the stairs and jogged by the others in the house and raced up the stairs.

#

Severus stared at the Fat Lady’s portrait.

“Best of luck, there,” the Fat Lady said. “Now get on back to your own house.” She made shooing motions with her hand.

Severus shoved his hands in his pockets and left for the dungeons. The last kiss still tingled his cheek and he could still feel her soft hands gently grasped in his. He refused to believe that this was the end of their relationship.

It couldn’t be the end of it. They’d been friends since they were just out of the crib. They had already gone through so much together that this…well, it seemed almost insignificant. At least to Severus it did. To Lily, though…

_Fuck me, what do I do?_

~September, 1993~

Remus was never particularly a deep sleeper, so he woke as soon as the door to his compartment opened.

“A teacher?” One voice, male, stated.

“What’s he doing here?” Another male voice stated.

“Let him sleep, you two,” chastised a female.

“Must be replacing Lockhart. What you think his name is?” The second male stated.

“Professor R.J. Lupin,” said the female.

“How’d you know that? How’s she know that?”

“The trunk, Ron,” she stated with thinly veiled exasperation.

“Oh.”

“Now, what is it that Mr. Weasley told you, Harry?”

Remus opened an eye and looked at them. Indeed, it was James’ and Lily’s Harry with one of the redheads he had joined a couple weeks ago and the girl was a young brunette.

“Said that Sirius Black is after me and made me promise not to go after him. Not that I would. Going after someone trying to kill you is quite daft.”

“Yeah. After all, you’d have to be mental to go looking for someone who wants to kill you.”

“And yet the two of you do exactly that.”

“What’choo mean?” Ron snapped.

“Well, last year, you both went into the Chamber of Secrets. The year before that, Ron, you almost got your head knocked off by a giant chess set and Harry nearly died our first year.”

“Don’t forget Harry was bitten by a basilisk last year too,” Ron said. “And you, Hermione, got yourself petrified.”

“Not intentionally,” Hermione snapped.

“Thanks, Ron. I have never felt saner. Remind me not to save Ginny next time she gets kidnapped by Voldemort’s memories.”

Remus bit down a chuckle at that. He had expected Harry to resemble James in more ways than looks, but if anything if he were to take after anyone, he was glad that it would be his mother. Still, Voldemort alive?! A basilisk?! And that was the last two years?

How was he supposed to help protect Harry again? It seemed the lad also inherited James’ panache for trouble. And if he was trouble prone, then Remus figured he might have his hands full. He let them converse, barely listening to what they said and drifted back to sleep.

And then the train jolted to a stop and everything grew ice cold. He opened his eyes and released a breath. A puff of smoke escaped his lips.

“Harry!” Remus jumped to his feet. A dementor loomed over Harry.

“Hey!” he shouted. The dementor turned to him. “Sirius Black is not on the train. Leave now.” He held his wand out. “Go.”

The dementor ignored him, looming over Harry again, who began convulsing and choking.

“Harry!” Hermione shouted.

Remus conjured the first memory he could and waved his wand.

_“Expecto Patronum!_ ”

The silver glow of his patronus shot out, sending a shockwave through the compartment. The dementor fled with a screech. The warmth returned and he pocketed his wand before he pulled harry back onto the bench, letting him lie on his back.

“Get a blanket,” he ordered. Hermione jumped up and seized a plaid throw blanket, spreading it over Harry. Remus excused himself to hunt down the trolley and get some chocolate for the trio.

When he returned, Harry had just woke, still shaking.

“Was anyone screaming?” he asked.

“No,” Hermione answered. “We didn’t hear any screaming.”

“You were shaking,” Ron said. “And you kind of went all out.”

“What was that creature anyway?”

“A dementor,” Remus answered, handing out the chocolate. Each of them took a piece. “A guard from Azkaban searching for Sirius Black. Nasty creature.” No one had eaten the chocolate. “Go on and eat. You’ll feel much better.” He eased up. “I’m going to go have a word with the conductor.”

_And find out how the bloody hell a dementor got on the train._


	2. Chapter 2

~October 1976~

James was as elated as Remus was doleful.

Lily had agreed to go out on a date with James.

On the day Remus finally felt like he could tell him how he felt.

While Sirius and Peter congratulated him, Remus snuck out, deciding he needed to take some time away from his friends. It was bad enough that the full moon was a week away and he was already feeling nauseous, but add to it that he now had to watch one of his closest friends get with a girl who had scorned him for years…

It was too painful. He made his way up to the astronomy tower. He could scream there and be enraged there all he’d like aside from becoming the wolf. And even if he was upset, he didn’t want to hurt James. So this was his best bet.

Once at the top of the tower, Remus looked around for anyone who would think him mad. Seeing no one, he climbed onto the ledge and took a deep breath.

He released a furious howl in the direction of the forest. He heard it echo off the air, frightening the wildlife nearby. Remus screamed again, anger and sorrow still tearing at his heart.

“I thought there was werewolf or something up here.”

Remus spun around, losing his footing. The third scream was one of fear and panic. The interrupter ran over and grabbed Remus’ arm in a tight grip and pulled him back to safety. Remus’ heart raced and he shook.

“You’re all right,” Snape said.

“T-thanks,” Remus stuttered, still shaking. “What…”

“Just breathe,” Snape instructed. “Deep breaths. Slowly. I take it you weren’t trying to kill yourself.”

Remus shook his head, heart finally calming and tears streaming down his face. “I was angry. Evans and James are together. You’ll find out eventually.”

“I already did,” he said, reaching into his pocket and showing a letter. “Lily already told me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well, he’ll have his chance now. Maybe he’ll be better to her than I was. I take it you’ve love her too?”

“What? No. Not like that. I love him.”

Snape blinked. “Oh. I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Why? I don’t look gay? Does it bother you?”

“No. I’m bisexual myself.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Just because I’ve only ever been in love with one person doesn’t mean I’m not. Same goes for you, doesn’t it? Look, you’re fine. I’ll find another place.” Snape stood and Remus grabbed his pantleg.

“Don’t go.”

“If you didn’t want to be alone, you wouldn’t have come here.”

“I know just…please. You’re probably the only one who understands how I feel right now.”

“He’s your friend.”

“And that bitch is yours.”

“She isn’t a bitch,” Snape snarled. “Potter is a stalker. Lily did what she could to protect herself from someone she didn’t trust and because I wasn’t there—”

“Maybe James is a stalker. He’s certainly obsessed with her. And yet, the way she has treated him…you weren’t there when he was so heartsick he wouldn’t sleep. So depressed that he barely ate. Lily Evans has been nothing but cruel to James.”

“And what of the way your friends treated me?! I did nothing to incur your hate aside from being her friend.” Remus stood.

“You’re right. James hated you. Sirius tagged along. Same as Peter. I just didn’t care. Hurting you is what kept her hating him and as long as she hated him I at least had a small chance of him hearing me out and maybe— _maybe_ —he would get over her.”

“And what? You don’t even know if he’d even be open to you.”

“I know. But he is my friend. He was the first to know me for who I am. Maybe he’d have been open to _try_ to love me. Even if just a little bit.”

Snape glowered at him. He closed the already too short distance between them, pinning Remus against the stone. “You really think he would want to get close to you? That he would _love_ you with this,” his hand slid between them and gripped Remus’ cock. Remus hissed, bucking into the grip.

Snape arched a brow. “You like that, Lupin?” He slid his hand up. “You want a hand other than yours on your cock that bad?” The hand moved down.

Remus bit his lip. Did he? Having another hand, unfamiliar and cold curling around the base and stroke him as slowly as it rubbed through his clothes right now. He licked his lips, staring at Snape.

“If you’re offering,” he decided. Snape blinked and his eyebrows arched.

“I’m not James Potter.”

“I’m not Lily Evans, but we already established that,” Remus said, “And right now I just want to feel like…like I can be desired.”

“Just sex?”

“Up to you,” Remus said. Snape seized his hair and pushed him to his knees. “Ow!” Remus cried. He hissed as his hair was yanked back, forcing his head to look up at Snape. The gaze those dark eyes set on Remus sent shivers down his back.

“Just. Sex,” Snape said. His free hand caressed Remus’ cheek, thumb tracing the curve of Remus’ bottom lip. “So tell me, Lupin, what’s your darkest fantasy? What makes you so hard that you can’t stand it? Go ahead. Tell me. And I will tell you mine.”

~September 1993~

The beginning of term feast was more than delectable in Remus’ mouth. He hadn’t eaten so well since the Potters had passed. The prospect of proper housing, food, and a job all rolled into one was…

Amazing.

He thanked Merlin for Dumbledore’s mercy.

“There will still be food in the hour, but even I begin to doubt that with the way you’re shoveling those potatoes in your mouth,” Severus muttered. Remus swallowed.

“Hex me, I’ve not eaten proper in a while.”

“That’s not eating. That’s inhaling.” Remus shrugged.

“There were days you’d shovel or inhale your food yourself, if I recall.”

Severus snorted. “Touché, Lupin. Just because I don’t do so anymore does not mean I am no hypocrite. As I recall you and your posse were part of my reasons for some time.”

Remus swallowed. “I knew you could hold a grudge, but it’s been seventeen years since we graduated.”

“So it has. Could have been a longer time were it not for you and Black.” Remus narrowed his eyes at Severus.

“I told you I had nothing to do with what he did. I didn’t even know he had told you anything until the following day.” Severus hummed dismissively around the rim of his cup. Remus shook his head. “I’m not going to continue to explain what was going on. If you don’t want to believe me, then I guess I’ll just have to accept that.”

“I suppose you will.”

Remus didn’t think he could. It wasn’t fair of him to continue holding him responsible for something he didn’t do. _I still loved you then_ , he thought. _And he couldn’t stand that I loved you._

Severus stood. “Goodnight, Headmaster.”

“Sporting another migraine, Severus?”

“Unfortunately I left my remedy in my rooms.”

“All right. Take care.”

Severus nodded and swept out of the hall. Minerva patted Remus’ shoulder. “It’s not so fresh anymore. He may still forgive you.”

“Somehow, I doubt it.”

“Heartbreak never is,” Dumbledore said sagely, frowning. “Especially between _Dimidium Animae_.”

“We’re not…I mean…he still loves Lily…”

“Loving the dead is never an easy thing to do. If anything, I do hope you’ll help him move on. Perhaps even learn to forgive those who have wronged him. Especially and including you, Remus.”

Remus shook his head. The man was a schemer. That much was certain. But to even go so far as to suggest that he could help Severus overcome his own pain…he did try and failed. Five months total, then he, thinking he was dumped, feeling heartbroken and vulnerable, he let Sirius destroy what he and Severus could have built.

Just like he let James destroy Severus’ relationship with Lily.

Dumbledore stood and dismissed the students to bed. Remus made his way to his rooms just a above the Defense classroom. He did want to make things right with Severus, but was it just that? He didn’t hope to rekindle anything more, but he’d be lying if he didn’t say he missed it.

He collapsed on the bed and drifted, slowly, to sleep…

~October 1976~

Remus swallowed, his darkest fantasy?

Well, there was _one_ recurring dream…

But it was so…Remus blushed and cleared his throat. “My hands are tied behind my back and my legs spread wide. Sometimes it’s a bar, other times, they’re just tied to the footboard. Either way, I’m completely exposed and lying on my stomach.”

“And who tied you up?” Severus asked, tightening his hold on Remus’ hair. “Potter?”

“Yes,” Remus confessed.

“Not anymore. I tied you up, Lupin.”

“You tied me up.”

Snape smirked. “Go on.”

Remus swallowed. “You approach me and tell me how sexy I am like this and your fingers ghost over my skin. It tickles and it makes me shiver. I beg you to stop teasing, but you spank me and tell me to wait. You continue running your fingers over me and you finally get on the bed behind me, but you don’t take me yet.”

“Of course not,” Snape growled. “I’m having too much fun.”

“Yeah…you are. You pinch my nipples till their tight and perked and after that, you…run your hands over my sides and my thighs. Your fingertips brush against my hard cock, making me eager for them to actually touch me and bring me to pleasure, but you don’t. Instead…”

Remus wiggled, whimpering as the tightening heat.

“What do I do instead?”

“You…you get off me and moved to my front, demanding that I suck your cock. I do so, eagerly, but I don’t want to make you come. Not just yet. I want to draw it out.”

“How?”

 _Oh fuck_ , Remus thought. “Little licks at first against the head before I take in your head and suck you. You tell me to go slower and I release you, returning to just licking. After that, you get up and move behind me again. I beg you to fuck me, but you tell me to be patient again.”

“And do you want to be patient?”

“No.”

“What do I do about that?”

“You whip my ass with a horse whip,” Remus said, his cheeks burned and everything felt too tight and too hot. “At a beat. At each slap, I get closer to coming and I’m just begging you to fuck me.”

“I suppose I’m getting closer to wanting to.”

“Yes. You are, but you don’t. You keep whipping me.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes.”

“You like it?”

“Love it.”

“And when do I finally give in?”

“Once my ass is raw,” Remus shivered. “And red. You get on your knees behind me, spreading my cheeks as far as they can go. You cast a couple charms to prepare me. It stings and makes me nearly weep. Following that is a lubricating spell.”

“Do I finger you?”

“Yes. You do at first, kissing my back, until you find my prostate. I come when you do.”

“And am I angry with you for coming?”

“No. Not really. You call me wanton and take me. One hand on my hip and the other pulling my hair. Like now.” Severus yanked at the strands, sending a shiver down Remus’ spine. “You plow me deeper and deeper, slamming me into the mattress with each deliciously painful thrust.”

“You like the pain?”

“I love it,” Remus said. “I come again from your cock deep in me. The convulsions wracking my body cause my muscles to contract and I squeeze around you so tight that you come inside me.” Snape’s fingers massaged Remus’ stinging scalp.

“Have you been fucked like that before?”

“No.”

“Then we’ll have to fulfill that fantasy some other time,” Snape promised. “I don’t delight in hurting my partners too much. Do you like being dominated?”

“I don’t know. I’ve not actually had…”

“Well, we’ll just have to see,” Snape said. “I’ve not been with a man, yet.”

“So you and Lily…”

“A bit, but it certainly wasn’t as exciting as what you just told me.”

“So no hair pulling?” Remus asked, a smirk growing on his face. “No dirty talk.”

Snape rolled his eyes. “We weren’t _that_ kinky.”

“So in a way, you’re also a virgin.” Remus could imagine the blush spreading across Snape’s face and neck. “It’s fine if you are as I am too.”

“I’m only a virgin in the sense that I’ve not been with a bloke nor anything penetrative aside from fingers, you see. Not that Lily and I wouldn’t have, eventually…”

“It’s fine. I don’t care. Just…maybe we could _not_ discuss James and Lily?”

“Unless relevant?”

“I suppose,” Remus said. It would be impossible to not talk about them. He swallowed. “I told you my fantasy. What’s yours?”

Severus released his hair. “Get up, Lupin,” he ordered. Remus obeyed, knees aching from being stricken on the floor. “I’ve one in regards to a male partner,” he said. “But I think,” he ran his hand over Remus’ cock again, making him twitch and moan. “I think I’ll wait to tell you that. Meet me here tomorrow night and I’ll tell you want I’d want.”

“Cruel.”

“How so? I’m going to keep that promise. I just think it’s a miracle we’d not been caught yet. Given your screaming earlier. Now, if you like, I would like to give you a little relief.”

Remus swallowed. “Relief?”

“Do you intend to go back to Gryffindor Tower with a boner that pronounced? I don’t.” Remus glanced down at Snape’s hand still rubbing him through his jeans. He licked his lips and moved the hand away to undo his fly. Once he felt a little relief and cool air caressed his member, he reached for Snape’s trousers and bit his lip questioningly. “Go on,” Snape urged. Remus took the permission and pulled out Snape’s cock and pulled him close, pressing their cocks together.

Snape groaned, resting his forehead to Remus’ forehead. Remus slotted his lips to Snape’s, sliding his tongue into his mouth. They ground their cocks together. The heat built and burned. Snape moved away from Remus’ lips and latched onto his neck, sucking a bruise against the column. Remus gasped, rutting through his orgasm.

Snape groaned, biting down and digging his fingers into Remus’ hips. After a minute, the afterglow began to fade from them and Snape pressed a gentle kiss against the bite mark and loosened his grip around Remus hips.

“Tomorrow you’ll tell me yours?” Remus asked.

“I’ll tell you,” Snape promised. “And maybe I’ll stroke you to orgasm as I do.” Remus’ cock twitched in interest against Snape’s and he smirked. “Make that a definite promise.” He stepped away and waved his wand, cleaning them both up and tucking himself back into his trousers. Remus did the same.

“Tomorrow night, 2 A.M,” Snape said. “The class will be over by then.”

~September 1993~

“Thanks for helping, Hagrid,” Remus said as he set the cabinet down.

“No problem, Remus,” Hagrid said, dusting his hands. “Well, I’m off t’class. I got a hippogriff out back.”

A hippogriff? “Is that safe?”

“Perfectly safe, when not threatened or insulted.”

Remus wished him luck and cleared his throat. Best make sure it was what he thought and not something more dangerous. He opened the cabinet and a moon floated out. The wolf within struggled to get out. With a breath, he thought of it popping like a balloon and sent it flying back in.

The third year class will be most interesting.

#

Severus glowered at Remus’ smug smile. “What’s got you so chipper?”

“Boggart.”

“A Bo—for first years?”

“Third.”

Severus shook his head. “I would expect a first year to be able to deal with a simple creature as that.”

“Actually Boggarts can be quite vicious and I don’t want to make the younger students panic. Besides, it might be good for them, facing their fears and learning to laugh at them. And I likely will get a boggart for my first year class when they’re further along. But the third years can begin on that right away.”

Severus harrumphed. “Well, it’s your class, Lupin. Enjoy it while you can.”

Remus frowned. “What if I break the curse?”

Severus snorted. “I’d like to see that,” he said. “I’d _really_ like to see that.” Severus cut and scooped a bit of egg onto his fork.

Remus filled his glass with some juice and settled for a bowl of porridge and berries with cream. “I’d like to talk about a few things with you. Privately.”

“You’ve nothing to say I’ve not heard already,” Severus snapped. “So I think I’ll spare myself another round of your excuses.”

“You never let me really explain.”

“Really? I didn’t notice,” Severus snapped. “Has it occurred that perhaps I don’t want to hear what you have to say?” He lowered his voice and hissed in Remus’ ear. “You lied to me, Remus. And then you almost killed me. So why the bloody _hell_ would I want to talk to you? Especially in private?”Once he moved away, Remus stood and excused himself from the table.

Once out of sight, he felt a sting against his leg and turned to Minerva.

“What did you say to him?” she demanded.

“Mind your own business, you old bat,” Severus muttered. Minerva narrowed her eyes and her stern lips thinned. He could sense she was prepping to sting him again. “It was nothing.”

“That was not nothing,” Flitwick said beside him. “Weren’t you two intimate in school?”

“Indeed they were,” Dumbledore said, a smile spreading on his face. “Quite intimate, if I recall.”

Severus groaned. “Two teenagers engaging in frotage does not constitute as intimate.”

“That’s not what I remember,” Aurora sang. “After the Potters got together, you and he started sneaking around school. Something about trying to be secretive, but damn if it wasn’t a rumor not long after.”

“All us teachers knew, if nothing else,” Minerva stated. “And if you were to get your head out of your arse for a moment, perhaps you’d have realized that his _secret_ isn’t something you eagerly share.”

 _It has less to do with the secret and more to do with how I found out_ , he thought. “It doesn’t matter anymore. It is between him and me and only him and me.”

“Forgiveness is the first step to healing,” Dumbledore stated sagely. Severus rolled his eyes and excused himself from the hall. He had a class of his own to prep for.

#

Remus met the students outside the hall and led his class for the hour down to the room. Catching Peeves sticking gum. In the keyhole, though, well, that wouldn’t do.

“Peeves, what are you doing?”

Peeves spun around and stuck his tongue out at him, beginning to sing the same blasted taunt he used to. Remus was used to it, though, and still quite irate with Severus. Still, summoning the wad of gum to go into Peeves’ nose was quite entertaining.

For him and the third years behind him giggling.

Remus led the group inside and the lesson began. “Mr. Longbottom, if you will. Tell us, what do you fear?” Remus felt a little bad when the boy’s face paled.

“Professor Snape, Sir,” he said. For a moment, Remus was angry, but well, he was still rather cross with him from this morning.

“Yes, Professor Snape is quite intimidating. Now, how’s your grandmother?”

“She’s okay, I suppose…but I don’t want it to turn into her either.” Remus shook his head.

“Don’t worry about that, Mr. Longbottom.” He knelt down. “Imagine Professor Snape in her clothes,” he whispered. Longbottom stared at him and he patted his shoulder before opening the cabinet.

Indeed the boggart came out as Severus and approached Longbottom, who raised his wand.

“ _Riddikulus!_ ” he cried. The boggart stepped back, donned in a green skirt and coat with a vulture’s hat on his head and a brown bag on his arm. The classroom rang with amusement.”

“Well done, Mr. Longbottom,” Remus laughed. “Everybody form a line!”

Once the line had formed, the Boggart had gone from a mummy to a jack-in-the-box to a zombie to a disco dancer to a giant spider to a spider with no legs…

He felt a cool breeze in the room, spied black robes, and panicked, jumping in front of Harry. In an instant the robed figure turned into a moon again.

Once back in the cabinet, he assigned homework and sent the class on their way. He shuddered to think what would happen if Voldemort were to show up in the room, even a Boggart-Voldemort.

Panic, of course.

A few choice words from parents and teachers.

Counseling for Harry, most likely, if Minerva had her way—which, given that she was his head of house, she likely would.

Remus sighed. He supposed he would hear from her soon as it wouldn’t take long for the news of a Boggart turning into a supposedly dead, or at least half-dead, dark wizard to go through the school at lightening fast pace.

He sat at the desk, staring at the cabinet. Should he return it where he found it or should he move it to another area of the room? He waved his wand at the cabinet and moved it over the desks to the middle of the back wall. He locked the cabinet and ignored the boggart scratching at the wood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of fantasy rape/consent play here. If you're not comfortable with that, go ahead and skip the first flashback.

Severus was holding the quill so tightly it snapped in half as he listened to the tale of Longbottom’s boggart.

Him.

In a skirt and horrific hat.

It would have been funny if not for that it was _him_ in a _dress_. There were too many things that could have been done, but he thought that, perhaps, Lupin suggested it to Longbottom.

It truly was likely. He could imagine Lupin stooping so low. Perhaps he had crossed a line at lunch?

 _No_ , he thought. _What he did was unforgiveable._

Severus had every right to tell Lupin to fuck off and leave him alone. And at the same time—how he hated the betraying thought—there was still a small piece of him that _wanted_ to talk with him and clear the air at least. He didn’t think he could trust Lupin as he had before.

He dropped the broken quill and swept out of his office. He was going to make that flea-ridden, dusty, ratted, matted dog a good talking to after he set on an appropriate hex.

He stormed into the fifth year’s Defense class. Well, he wasn’t about to hex him in front of students, no matter how enraged.

“Might I have a word, Professor Lupin?” he ground out.

Lupin blinked innocently and instructed the students to get a head start on reading on vampires. Once in the hall, Severus pinned Lupin against the wall. “Your boggart stunt—”

“We’re not supposed to be their worst fears, Severus—”

“Did you not humiliate me enough when we were students?”

“That is not related to this—”

“Bollocks it isn’t—”

Lupin pried him off. “It isn’t,” he said. “It was just a suggestion.”

“You’re lying. Again.”

“I did not lie to you when we were together.”

“Rubbish! You said you loved me and not a week later I catch you snogging Black,” Severus snapped. Lupin’s eyes widened.

“What?”

Severus ground his teeth, enraged. “Don’t act as if you don’t know that I caught you.”

“I didn’t. Is that…you left me because you thought I…” Lupin gripped his wrists. “Severus, we really need to talk if that’s what you think happened. Please.”

“Leave me alone. No more boggarts turning into me and using that to humiliate me again. You’ve done enough to me, Lupin, and all of it was painful.” He left Lupin in the corridor and stormed back to his office.

~November 1976~

Severus wasn’t much for cuddling, but he was sated and trapped in Remus’ arms. They had yet to play out any dom/sub scenes, content to explore each other for the last two weeks. Remus hummed and tightened his grip around Severus’s waist, releasing a deep sigh as he rested his head on Severus’ chest, still deep asleep.

He ran his fingers through tussled brown hair, scratching his head. Remus sighed again, pressing the renewed hard-on against Severus’ thigh. Sex had come easy for them. Remus loved it rough and seemed eager for “punishments” and a couple other scenarios they had ghosted over but were still too embarrassed to discuss with each other, content with the fun wrestling that Severus never dared with Lily in fear of pushing her too far.

But Remus matched him in strength and the rough housing often left them with a few bumps and bruises, none out of spite and all leading to pleasure.

On the third time three days after they took to an abandoned classroom for their…playroom…he discovered Remus was ticklish and had too much fun making him laugh so much he wept. It was delightful to see him laugh so much. There was a freedom among them that they couldn’t release when they were out in public.

As if letting their guard down around each other would reveal to the world that a Slytherin was fucking a Gryffindor every night.

“You’re fantasy. Never told me.”

Severus hummed. “I didn’t?”

“No. Kinda my fault.”

“Right. You jumped me as soon as I got to the tower,” Severus said. Remus lifted his head. “Something along the lines of being horny all day.”

“Not that you weren’t.”

“Right.” He must have forgotten.  “It’s a revenge type scenario,” he said, feeling his gut twist.

“Like…what’s it called…consent-play?”

“Like it, but not,” he admitted.

Remus hummed. “Let me guess, me or one of my friends, of course. It’s mostly us anyway. Though it has calmed down a bit since James and Lily got together.”

“I’m not proud of it,” Severus admitted. “And I don’t know…”

“It was pleasurable in the moment, right?” Remus asked, rearranging himself to lie on top of Severus. “You enjoyed exacting your revenge on me. Perhaps on the others, too.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Severus, we were horrible to you. _I_ was horrible to you. You don’t think I ought to be punished for it?” Remus ran his hands over Severus’ sides and kissed him. “We tormented you. We tortured you. Now you can have one of us to torment and torture.”

Severus moved up. “Remus, I don’t—”

Remus pressed a finger to his mouth. “In a scene, of course,” he clarified. “I am sorry about what we did, and if you want to punish me for it, then I look forward to my punishment.”

Severus hummed. “So you’d agree to being stripped naked, bound and gagged in the great hall as I took you in the middle of dinner?” He could tell Remus was trying not to laugh. “That would be stooping to your friends’ level.”

“Yeah, well, not _actually_ in the great hall,” he said. Remus got off of him and grabbed his wand, casting a charm over the room to look like the great hall. He returned to Severus side and kissed him, biting Severus’ lower lip. “Tell me more about it.”

“I’m…well, you kind of already got the jist of it. I rape you in the hall for all to see.”

“Am I on my back or is my ass in the air?” Remus asked. “Can I hear the others jeer or did you cast a spell on me so that I don’t know I’m being watched and taunted through it?”

“Remus, please,” Severus sighed. “It’s nothing like your darkest fantasy. Like I said, it was a revenge type sex dream.”

“And you couldn’t enjoy it because you felt too much like us due to it?” Remus asked.

Severus nodded, scowling. Remus banished the image of the great hall and they were back in the abandoned room. He placed his hand on Severus’ thigh.

“Don’t be ashamed, Severus. I understand and I trust you. When I realized I had a bit of a bondage kink, I was embarrassed by it. Just a bit scared. Then I got curious and started experimenting, but, even now, I’m still not sure if I’m a sub or a dom. I just…know that I like the idea of bottoming more than topping. But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, so if you want to wait until you’re more comfortable to do that kind of scene, then okay. I enjoy being with you.”

Severus stared at Remus’ hand, then at him. “You’re not angry?”

“No. Though, I understand why you’d think I’d be.” Remus squeezed Severus thigh and grinned. “What do you want me to do now?”

~September 1993~

Remus downed another glass of firewhiskey, glaring at the fire crackling. It didn’t help that the full moon was upon him. All these years, he thought he had chased Severus away with his love confession and then when he almost ripped him apart all those years ago in his wolf form.

Or would he have?  Remus didn’t know and it was quite plausible that the wolf loved Severus, too…

There had been many a tale where a werewolf would attack the person they bore affection for in hopes of making a mate. A cruel and selfish thing to do, but still done.

He glanced at the clock and heaved a deep sigh. He wanted to go to Severus, but…

_You’ve done enough to me, Lupin, and all of it was painful._

Remus could only guess what that meant, but he wanted to know more and see if this confusion that had done nothing but hurt both of them could be erased and made clear.

Could it be explained?

Could he tell Severus that he was stunned by Sirius’ kiss that day and that he didn’t know that Severus had seen them?

Could he tell him that he didn’t know, and still doesn’t know, if Sirius had meant for them to be seen?

Could he even _begin_ to explain that he didn’t know that Severus even intended to seek him out?

Setting the glass down, Remus pulled out a stationary and began to write.

#

_Severus,_

_If you wish it, I would subject myself to Veritaserum and each word you are about to read would still be true:_

_I had no idea that you caught Sirius kissing me. After I told you I loved you, you ran from me. I was hurt, but I figured you needed a little time to figure out for yourself what you wanted or what you felt. So I waited for you each night by our room, waiting for you to come to me and tell me what you wanted now that you knew how I felt for you. Around the third day, I started to get worried that I had frightened you to the point that you would never want to see me again. On the fifth day, I was certain you’d not come back and I was trying so hard not to let it hurt—but by Merlin! It hurt to think that I scared you away. And the sixth, Sirius found me. He told me he knew about you and me. Asked me if we were still together._

_I admitted I wasn’t sure and then he just kissed me. I was stunned, Severus, so I let him kiss me. I didn’t even know he had feelings for me then. I certainly didn’t think of him that way. Sirius was my friend and I cared for him as a brother. I told him as much afterward. I know it got worse for you after that because I loved you. I defended you so much after that, even after I thought you had left me. I don’t want you to think I’d hurt you like that. I loved you more than you know, even if you believe I never loved you at all._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin_

Had he known it was from Lupin, he wouldn’t have bothered to read it. He didn’t know what to think. He partly wanted to take advantage of the offer of taking Veritaserum and subject Lupin to his questions to see if they match the content of this letter.

Another part of him wanted, so badly, to believe it and explain why he took so long to get back to him that week.

And yet another had half a mind to toss the letter in the fire and forget it ever came his way.

Severus read the letter again. Of course, another Marauder would want what was his. Seemed to be the story of his life. One took his best friend and brief girlfriend. The other attempted to take his lover and could-have-been boyfriend from him.

He stood and went to retrieve the Veritaserum before marching to Lupin’s quarters. He banged on the door.

“Bloody hell! Hold on a minute!” Lupin shouted, storming to the door which flung open and Severus was met with an irate and tired werewolf. The irritation faded to surprise. “Severus?”

Severus held up the vial. “I brought it. Still willing to take it?”

Remus stared at the Veritaserum. “I didn’t think you’d actually bring it,” he admitted. “Yes, I’ll have however much it takes for you to feel like I’m telling the truth.”

“A couple drops is more than enough,” Severus said, pushing his way in and poured Lupin a glass of water mixed with the potion. He handed it to him. The water was consumed in three gulps and the glass discarded on the desk.

Lupin sat down and motioned at Severus to pull up a chair of his own.

“The letter you wrote. All true?”

“I wouldn’t lie about this.”

“You stated that he kissed you.” Lupin nodded. Severus narrowed his eyes and scowled “After you said you didn’t know if I would be coming back.” Lupin nodded again. “Were you really that stunned that you couldn’t just push him off? I know you’re strong enough.”

“I know, I wasn’t expecting it and I did push him off. Maybe not soon enough, but I did.”

Severus’ scowl deepened. “When you told me that you loved me, was that a lie?’

“No,” Lupin stated calmly. “I did believe I loved you. I don’t know if I really did or not, since we never were more than fuck mates, but at the time, I believed it was real.”

Severus leaned forward. “So, it was just the one kiss?”

“Yes.”

“You were never with him before?”

Lupin glared at him. “I was in love with James, then _you_. I never loved Sirius more than as a brother in those days. I didn’t know then that he wanted more than friendship. He never said anything to me until then. Yes, Severus, it was one kiss and I didn’t want it. I also didn’t want to lose one of my closest friends, so I had to be careful with how I turned him down. I didn’t know you saw us and I wish you had just told me before now or done something other than…than whatever it was you did instead?”

“I turned around and left,” Severus said. “You were kissing someone I hated. The alternative was starting a fight.”

“He was doing the kissing.”

“Even if you didn’t return it, you still allowed it.”

“It wasn’t long.”

“Long enough.”

“I wish you had at least done something instead of walk away,” Lupin snapped. “You could have.”

“No, I couldn’t. Not against him.”

“I wouldn’t have let him hurt you.”

“I couldn’t trust that you wouldn’t. You had allowed him and Potter to hurt me so many times before, to confront him could have cost me any peace I had left.”

Lupin silenced at that, knowing it to be true. He bowed his head. “May I ask a question?”

“I’m not taking Veritaserum,” Severus snapped.

“That’s your right.”

Severus huffed. “Ask.”

“What was the answer you were going to give me that night?”

Severus arched a brow and sat back up. He crossed his arms, collecting all his calm. “My answer was that I thought I loved you, too. I really believed that I was going to be able to forget Lily and be with someone who I didn’t feel I needed to protect all the time. Not that she needed it, as we both know.”

Remus sighed, closing his eyes. “Merlin’s beard,” he muttered. Had their positions had been reversed…

Yes, he didn’t know if he could have faced Severus if he had caught him kissing another person. He would have been embarrassed on top of heartbroken. T he anger would probably have consumed him, but he didn’t think he’d let it fester for nearly eighteen years. Perhaps Severus had more practice bottling it in, but Remus never had that level of control.

He’d probably have lasted just a couple weeks up to a month before confronting Severus about it.

From there, who knows what would have happened?

“You were with him after,” Severus said.

“Not right away and not after he sent you into the Shack,” Remus said. “We were still friends, but I could never love him after that. Not romantically, certainly not sexually.”

Severus stared at him. He stood. “Goodnight, Lupin.”

“That’s it?”

“I’m not going to fuck you, Lupin. At the very least, we can be cordial. I’ll brew your Wolfsbane potion and deliver it to you, but I don’t think I can trust you as I used to. I understand what happened. I don’t know if I can forgive it yet, but I’m not tosser enough to take you back if I do. I can’t trust you.”

Remus bit his lip. “I understand,” he said. “Goodnight, Severus.”

~December 1976~

“My mates are going home for the hols,” Remus said in lieu of a greeting. Severus glanced up from his book and arched a brow.

“Oh? And? Surely you’re heading out with them.”

“Not this year,” Remus said. “My parents are vacationing in America. Mum always wanted to go to Honolulu, so they asked if I’d like to come. I told them to go enjoy themselves and that I’d figure something out instead. So,” he grinned. “I’d like to spend the next few weeks with you, Sev, if you like.”

Severus hummed. “I’ll think on it,” he said. “Have you a back up?”

Yes. James and Sirius offered to let me stay with them,” he said. “But I’d rather stay with you, you see?”

“Well, I’m already staying for the hols,” Severus said. “So I can’t say your company would be disappointing. Maybe we could look through this.” He moved the book over to Remus, who glazed over a few sentences, a blush creeping up his neck and down his belly.

“Is this…”

“I didn’t expect to find it in the school, but I was walking by this one wall which became a door, stepped in and there was this book. Figured I might as well take a look at it, see if there was anything we could do, if you’d like.”

Remus returned the book. “I would not expect that to be here, but yes, I would like it. Show me where this room was.” Severus placed a bookmark inside it and snapped the book closed. Remus followed him to the seventh floor.

“I know it was around here somewhere…There’s Barmy Barney,” he motioned to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach ballet to trolls. “So we have to be close…Oh!”

A door materialized in the wall. Remus stared at it. If not for seeing it with Severus, he might be tempted to show it to his friends so to modify the map and include this room.

Severus opened the door and they stepped in.  He cleared his throat. “It did not look like this the last time,” he said. Remus looked around the room.

The bed in the center was metal framed. The headboard had leather shackles attached to it and matching ones on the footboard. The sheets were black and shimmery with a fur duvet.

A few things lined the wall. Mostly switches, of course, but also a number of other things. There were different collars and leashes to match.

Blindfolds, gags, and much more that Remus was curious of.

“Maybe we should—”

Remus picked up a thin, silky rope and turned to Severus, successfully cutting him off. Severus glanced at the rope in his hand. “Does that book have anything on how to use this?” he asked.

Severus swallowed. “I…maybe…” Remus approached and looped the rope around Severus’ neck, wrapping the ends around his hands and pulled him down for a kiss. Severus groaned into it and gripped Remus’ hips to deepen the kiss. Once they broke away, Severus rested his forehead against Remus’. “I know you like bondage, but I’m still a little reluctant. I don’t want to accidently hurt you.”

“You’re too sweet to hurt me,” Remus assured him. “Would it help if we just read the book together for now and just figure out what we’re both comfortable with?”

Severus’ shoulders dropped with relief. “Yes. I would be more comfortable with that,” he said. “In fact,” he pulled free of the rope and opened the book. “There’s a list here that we can review, if you like.” He showed Remus the pages in question.

“This is pretty extensive…yeah, that’s a good idea.” Severus set the book down and pulled out a couple rolls of parchment to copy the list onto. With a wave of his wand, the text duplicated and he handed one to Remus.

“Should we go over these alone or together?” Severus asked.

“Together,” Remus said. “That way we can use the book and look up what we don’t understand. Also it might make it easier for us to go through what we’re willing to do with each other and what we’re comfortable with.” He sat on the bed and reviewed the list. “Have you a spare quill?”

“Yeah,” Severus said, handing him one of the sugar quills he bought on the last trip to Honeyduke’s. Remus thanked him and scanned the list. Severus sat beside him with the book between them. Every so often, Severus looked up at Remus, sucking against the tip of the quill as he reviewed the list. After an hour, they exchanged the parchments.

“So we’re both just getting into it,” Remus said. “I’ve known I’ve liked it for a while, but never had a partner before.”

“Fair enough. As for the type and duration of this relationship…”

“I figured if we stayed together, we would. If we did break up, I do hope we could stay friends, if nothing else,” Remus said. Severus nodded. He could accept that. Remus chuckled. “I like how we’re both moderately sadistic and not really masochistic.”

“Would that be a problem?”

“I don’t think so. You wrote you’re more interested in being the dominant and that works for me because I’m definitely more submissive.”

Severus already knew that. He moved on to the bondage category. He was more intrigued in using bondage as a form of torture, and he already knew Remus fantasized of it, so it didn’t surprise him that they were both open to it.

“As for the pain, we both aren’t sure what we want there.”

“That could change, though,” Severus said. “I’m open to using pain as punishment.”

“Not sure I’d see it as a punishment,” Remus said. “I suppose we’ll just have to see.” Severus agreed and moved on. Both agreed to keep it between each other. Both in setting and who could know. Severus wasn’t sure he was ready for Remus to tell anyone and he agreed he wouldn’t until they were both more comfortable with it.

Then Remus smirked. “These roles you liked sort of match up with the ones I like.” Severus reviewed the ones Remus circled. Indeed they had.

“I’m not sure what to think of these pet type roles, Remus,” he said. Remus grinned.

“It’s something I’m not ready to discuss, but I figured you should know I’d be interested in that.” Severus hummed and stared at Remus, imagining him with animal ears.

“Well, it’s a bit of a cute image, I’ll admit,” Severus said. “In the meantime, I’ cool with the other stuff on here. Especially the ones where I can play master…” he cleared his throat.

“Master, hmm?” Remus said. “So am I your…servant? Slave?”

“Either works, I suppose.”

“At least until you’re comfortable making me your pet. And maybe you’d be open to being my knight at one point.” Severus frowned and looked at the list, finding the request just below the list of roles where it was stated where Remus would like him to play. Among Remus’ desire roles was “prince,” as well.

“I don’t see why not,” Severus said. He was glad to see that they had both no interest in anything unhygienic…

“You’re possessive?” Remus asked. “I wouldn’t have guessed,” he stated sarcastically.

“And you get nauseas, I see,” Severus deadpanned. “All the times you’re sick sort of makes me wonder what it is.” Remus shifted uncomfortably.

“Delicate stomach, I think. Strong smells, mostly, but other things trigger it, too.”

“Got it,” Severus stated. “We won’t go too intense on oils and that stuff. At least scent wise.”

“Thanks, Sev,” Remus said, kissing his cheek and nipping gently at Severus’ jaw. He turned back to the list. “I’m not entirely comfortable with edge-play.”

“That’s all right,” Severus said, scanning the list to see if there was anything else to discuss. Seeing nothing else of worry, they set the papers down. Remus picked up the book. “What is it?”

“I think there’re some things that we still need to look up before really diving into this.”

“Such as?”

“Safe words, I think. My research before stated those were important in a way that allows us to know when we’re getting uncomfortable. I put a bit of thought into mine.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“Moonlight,” Remus said. Severus hummed and grinned.

“I like it. Okay. Moonlight it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read the first flashback, the synopsis of it is that Remus asks Severus about his own fantasy which they previously didn't get around to discussing. Severus admits that it was a revenge-rape fantasy and that he actually doesn't like it that much and only counts because he returns to it often, though Remus is open to it when Severus is ready to explore it.


	4. Chapter 4

~October 1993~

Since that night, Severus had been a little more cordial with Remus, but there was still a coldness about him that simply baffled him. Maybe there was more to it than just Remus never telling Severus he was a werewolf and getting kissed by Sirius just a few months prior to that event. And if there was, Remus didn’t know it and Severus wasn’t going to discuss it if there was.

There was a bit of truth to his words, though:

Remus had betrayed Severus’ trust. If not that night, then certainly sooner. True, he had his own reasons for not revealing that he was a werewolf. How could he have? Most would have shunned him if he had. True, his friends hadn’t, but that doesn’t mean that it wouldn’t have been the same with Severus.

“Please, Professor McGonagall.” Remus paused and glanced at Harry, looking eagerly up at her. “Wouldn’t it work if you signed it?”

“I’m sorry, Potter, but I am neither your parent nor your guardian. I cannot give you permission to go to the village. Those are the rules and you know that given the current situation, it would be unwise for you to go anyway.”

“But, Professor…”

“That’s my final word, Potter,” she said. Harry bowed his head and turned to his friends. “Go on,” he said. “I’ll see you when you get back.”

“We’ll bring you something from Honeydukes’,” Hermione offered.

“And Zonkos, too,” Ron added. Hermione gave him a hug and the two of them left. Remus exchanged a glance with Minerva as she approached.

“His uncle wouldn’t sign the slip. Even if that fat tosser doesn’t realize it, he actually protected him.”

“Sirius?”

“Yes. Not that _Vernon Dursley_ would know it,” she scowled.

“Minerva, what’s that attitude about his family?”

“I’d hardly call it that,” she said. “His mother’s sister and her husband have done nothing but abuse Harry since he was an infant.”

“What?! Why is he there, then?”

“Because Albus is convinced that it’s the safest place for him. There aren’t many things I disagree with Albus on, but this…”

“Maybe I could…I don’t know…”

“Adopt him? I’ve already tried myself,” she sighed, crossing her arms. “It’s not been successful as of yet. Somehow, I feel it wouldn’t go easier for you, Remus.”

No it wouldn’t. A werewolf would not be considered a good guardian of any sort. Still, if he was able to, he would adopt Harry in a second if it meant protecting him from any other threats. Remus bade Minerva goodbye and called to Harry.

“How about you join me for tea?”

He frowned. “Um…”

“Divination?” he asked. Harry nodded. “I use teabags, if that’s what you’re thinking. I daresay you’ve had enough of tea leaves.” At that, Harry perked up and followed him. He led Harry into his office and set a kettle on as Harry stared at the grindylow swimming in a tank.

“That’s our next creature,” Remus said. “Called a grindylow; it’s a water creature, responsible for many drowning incidents over the centuries.” Harry hummed and moved away from the glass. The grindylow stuck its tongue out at them, long fingers tapping the glass.

When Harry wasn’t looking, Remus returned the face at it, snapping his jaws. The grindylow backed away from the glass and Remus inhaled deeply, reigning the wolf back in so not to alarm Harry. “I’ve wanted to apologize, Harry,” he said. Harry glanced at him, blinking.

“Why?”

“You seemed eager to face the Boggart. I didn’t let you.”

“I did wonder about that, Sir.”

“I was worried that your Boggart would turn into Voldemort.” Understanding gleamed in Harry’s eyes.

“Actually, Sir, I was thinking of dementors.”

“Really?” Remus said, a smile tugging his lips. “That’s wise. Dementors are a creature of fear so to fear them is akin to fearing fear itself.”

Harry hummed. “But why? Why do they affect me so much?”

“I don’t know, Harry. They tend to hone in on tragedy. It could have something to do with your own past, as it is more tragic than most your age.”

Someone knocked at the door and Remus went to open it.

“Lupin,” Severus said, handing him a mug. Remus wrinkled his nose at the Wolfsbane potion. “Be sure to drink all of that.”

“Yes, Severus. Thank you.” He took the potion from him.

“Potter, you’ve an essay on the properties of monkswood to complete.”

“I’ve already finished it, Sir,” Harry said, trying to hide a glare and failing.

“That I doubt.” Remus stepped on his foot. Other than a slight wince, Severus made no indication that he felt it.

“Severus, a word if you please?” Remus turned back to Harry. “Excuse me, Harry, enjoy your tea.”

He pushed Severus out of the room. “What is that? He’s a kid, Severus.”

“And yet I continue to wish he inherited his mother’s panache for potions. Unfortunately that has not been the case.”

“Are you sure? You do tend to be a bit of a sadist toward your students.”

Severus snorted. “Sadist? Hardly. I’m stern. There’s a difference.”

“Threatening to poison Trevor is sadism,” Harry said through the crack of the door. Remus opened it and both him and Severus met Harry’s unrelenting, unapologetic eyes with glowers of their own.

“And who is Trevor?”

“Just an animal,” Severus said.

“Neville’s toad,” Harry corrected.

Remus shook his head. “Damn it, Severus.”

“I wasn’t really going to kill it! Just teach Longbottom the importance of paying attention in my class. You know how dangerous potions can get. As for you, Potter, five points for eavesdropping .”

“Sod off, Snape,” Harry snapped.

“Harry!”

“Detention, Potter. Tomorrow. Eight o’clock.” Harry glowered at Snape and Remus sighed, still holding the potion in hand.

“I have Quiditch tomorrow,” he snarled.

“Then you should have thought of that before talking back,” Severus snapped.

“To add, I would have taken three points for the eavesdropping on a private conversation and if he hadn’t given you detention for that ‘sod off’ comment, I would have. Regardless how you feel, Harry, he’s still a teacher and deserves respect.”

Harry blinked, momentarily stunned. He bowed his head. “Sorry, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

“You still have detention.”

Harry went back inside the office. Once the door had closed, Remus took a sip and gagged. “This is disgusting!”

“Like a monkey’s ass?” Severus asked, smirking.

“More like monkey’s shit.” That wiped the smirk off and Severus gagged as Remus gulped it down as fast as he could. “I swear polyjuice tastes better than that.”

“It probably does. Thank Merlin I don’t have to drink it.”

“I’m going to go drink some water and pray I don’t spew all over the place. Severus there’s got to be a way that can taste better.”

“Not to my knowledge at this time,” Severus said. “Do enjoy having tea with…Potter. Kid is a pain in the ass. I don’t have any idea of how to control him.”

“You’re not his parent.”

“Sometimes I feel like the closest thing to one, unfortunately.”

“I don’t think he’d act like that if he did have proper role models. And really: a student’s pet?”

“I always carry an antidote just in case. I wouldn’t have actually let the toad die.”

“I don’t think that would have helped him pay attention, Severus.”

“The world will never know,” Severus muttered. Remus shoved the glass at him, hitting his arm.

“You need to grow up,” Remus said. “And don’t torture the students like that, Severus. That’s wrong and I know that you know it.” He returned to the office, needing desperately to drink something to rid his mouth of the taste of the wolfsbane potion.

#

Lupin didn’t seem to have gotten better at recognizing when someone had a crush on him. Even if Potter didn’t realize it yet, it was kind of obvious that he admired Lupin to some degree.  An innocent school crush and likely not to expand into something else any time soon. Still, it stupidly made Severus…

_I’m not jealous of a blasted thirteen year old._

He had no reason to be. In the corner, Potter pulled the leeches out of their tank with a grimace before beginning to scrub it clean.

There was a knock and Lupin entered, looking grungier than usual and even a little green. “Not found,” he growled. “I’ve looked everywhere I know of.” He turned to Harry. “How is he?”

“He’s been quiet, which is unusual,” he said. “Or rather, he’s quiet because I’ve these.” Severus motioned to the stack of essays in front of him. “I’d usually have a little fun goading him or any of my other students who would be in detention, but not today, it seems.”

“You really need to grow up, then,” he said. “I’m heading to the shack tonight,” Lupin whispered.

“And? What have I to do with that?” Lupin frowned. “Potion or no, I’m not going there with you, Lupin. You don’t need me.” He spied Potter’s arm slowing to a halt and tilting his head toward them.

“You don’t know what I need.”

“Potter!” Severus snapped. “Back to work or I’ll double your detention time!” He widened his eyes and got back to scrubbing the tank furiously. Severus turned back to Lupin.

“Maybe not, but you don’t need me to be there. You’ll be fine one way or another to handle it alone,” Severus said. He arched a brow. “Or are you afraid to be there alone.”

“No, it’s not that. I just…”

“You think he might be there?”

“And in my state, I don’t think I could capture him.”

“Ah.” He had a point. Lupin looked like he could collapse even now. If Black _was_ hiding in the Shack, then Lupin would be vulnerable. “Fine. I’ll go there with you and check the area just to be certain he isn’t there. Though, Lupin, you’re just as good in your own room.”

“I’m not so sure. Maybe if all goes well tonight, I will move to my room, but not tonight.”

Severus shook his head. “If it doesn’t work, that’s on me. Why should I risk suicide?”

“I’m not going to kill you. You’re too good a potions master for something to have gone wrong. Otherwise, I would probably be dead.”

Severus hummed. “You’ve a point. All right, I’m convinced. I’ll go with you.” The clatter of the leech tank jolted them to attention. Potter cowered, trying to steady it and keep it from breaking.

“Sorry, Professors,” he said.

_At least I don’t have to put it back together._

“Is he almost done for the night?” Lupin asked. Severus checked his watch.

“Yes. Potter, put the leeches back in and we’ll call it a night.”

“I’ll walk him back to Gryffindor,” Lupin nodded. “If only to keep you from pulling a Homer.” Potter snorted.

 _A homer?_ Severus thought. That made no sense whatsoever. Perhaps it was a Muggle reference? Maybe he could get Remus to explain it later. Severus cleared his throat and motioned Lupin closer.

“You’ve noticed the boy fancies you?”

“He has?” Remus tensed. “Oh dear.”

“Want a little help?”

“Gently, Severus. He’s still a kid.” Remus clicked his tongue. “I’ll talk to him about it.”

“I’ve a better idea,” Severus said. He made sure that Potter could see when he pecked Remus’ lips. Remus sucked in a breath and, whether he intended or not, nipped at Severus’ lower lip.

“Blech,” Potter muttered, sticking his tongue out. “There’s an impressionable student over here.”

“And you call me a child,” Severus snorted.

“You _are_ ,” Remus snapped. “Ready, Harry?”

“Yes, Professor.”

Well, at least he didn’t seem put out. Maybe he didn’t have a crush or had not realized it to the point where he could think on it. Severus shook his head and returned to grading the papers he needed to get through.

#

Remus couldn’t look Harry in the eye through all the questions:

“When did you and Snape get together? How does it work for blokes? Is it different if you’re with a girl? How does one know if they like blokes more than girls?”

_Damn it, Severus, he doesn’t have a crush on me at all!_

It was healthy curiosity, at least, and far more accepting than Remus expected. “Well, you see, Harry, it is different with a girl. But I’m not sure I’m the one to discuss that part…but I’ve always preferred men to women myself.”

“Oh.”

“Does it bother you?”

 “Not really,” Harry said, shrugging. After that, they fell into an awkward silence.

“Severus and I were together once some years ago,” he said. “It didn’t last.”

“But you still like each other.”

“I’m not sure.”

“Well figure it out,” Harry said, grinning. “He needs to get shagged. Maybe he’ll lighten up if he does.”

 _Bloody hell!_ “Potter, you’ve already had one detention this week,” Remus snapped. Harry sniggered and ran off to his dorm.

“Have fun tonight, Professor Lupin! We’re counting on you to rock his world for our sake!”

Remus was mortified and speechless. Once Harry had vanished around the corner, Remus turned around and stormed back to the dungeons, vowing to skin himself a bat!

He caught Severus locking his office and skidded to a halt. There was a blanket under his arm. “Ready to go, Lupin?”

“He didn’t have a crush on me.”

“No?” Severus asked, genuinely surprised. “I was certain…”

“He actually begged me to bed you,” Remus growled.

“Bed me?” Severus’ lips twitched. “Dare I ask exactly what he said?”

“If I recall, his exact words were, ‘he needs to get shagged’ and ‘rock his world.’” Severus threw his head back and laughed. “Severus, a _student_ wants us to get together. That could get us fired.”

“No, not unless we’re discreet, though if Potter knows, then discretion is out the window and across the ocean by now,” he said.

“This doesn’t bother you?” Remus snapped.

“Not particularly. They’ll die down after a while.” Severus strode by him. “You wanted me to come with you, so let’s go.” Remus seethed, following him out toward the Whomping Willow.

“You’re a fucking wanker, Snape.”

“I know that,” he said. Severus shook his head. “I apologize, Lupin, it’s not funny. I know. And I’m sorry for my part in it, but I never thought Potter would actually _want_ me happy on any level. It’s actually kind of endearing, given he and I have a rather static relationship at best. The brat gets under my skin far too easily.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Remus said. At last, they arrived at the willow and Remus picked up a branch to poke the gnarl that stilled the tree. He moved first, sliding into the hidden opening. It was smaller than he remembered, but on he went until he was in the shack.

It was dustier than he remembered. More broken.

And each creak and crevice was a memory.

“ _Scorgify_.” The dust cleared. Remus looked at Severus, who was still coughing. “That should do it,” he said. “Bloody place has never been cleaned in its life.”

“There was never much need to,” Remus said. “Give it was just in use one night a month.” Still, the lack of dust allowed him to sniff out any human scents. Or canine ones. Severus searched about, wand ready, in case Sirius was here.

“He’s not here,” Remus said, entering the old room with a broken bed. He cast another _scorgify_ to rid it of dust and glanced at the moon rising. He felt queasy and undressed, diving under the covers.

“Severus, if something goes wrong, get out,” Remus called. He heard Severus’ footsteps creak the wood.

“No need to tell me,” he said.

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but groaned instead as he felt his bones shift and dislocate. His skin stung and he howled as he always did as the wolf took form. He wept through it, barking through the transformation.

And then it was over. He breathed deeply, muscles shaking. He poked his head out from under the blanket. Severus watched stiffly, wand still in hand. Remus whined and stepped out, and sniffed him before slamming his body against him and looking up with a need to be touched and pet. He licked the tight hands, aiming to ease the fear in the human.

At last, a hand touched Remus’ head and began to scratch between the pointed ears. Severus hummed. “You know, I think I understand that pet kink you told me about before. You’re not bad as a dog.” Remus, elated, wagged his tail and tried to lick Severus’ face.

Severus pushed him down. “Stay,” he demanded.

Remus stopped wagging his tail and glared at Severus.

_He did not tell me to stay._

“Sit.”

_Hilarious git. Well, this might be fun._

“You understand me don’t you?”

Intent on making sure that Severus never knew that Remus _could_ understand him, he twisted around to attack an itch on his rump above the tail.

“I suppose not,” Severus said, moving to the bed. He sat down and cast a warming charm. Remus approached him and laid beside him. “You know, I want to hate you, Remus,” Severus admitted.

_Remus?_

“It was easier when I thought you were toying with me behind my back.” Remus continued to breathe steadily. If he were in his human form, he’d probably cry at that admission. And at the same time, it never would have passed Severus’ lips. “Even when we were together, I was never really able to trust you as I had wanted to.”

Remus rolled onto his back, letting Severus scratch his belly.

“You know, Dumbledore thinks we’re _Dimidium Animae_. I’m not so sure. I always believed that was Lily for me, even when we were together.”

 _No. We choose our own soulmates_ , Remus wanted to say. Severus sighed, his scratches slowing over Remus’ torso.

“I don’t know what to do,” he admitted. “With you being so close to me again, I feel torn half the time. Like I still love you even though you broke my heart all those years ago. I’ve never been good at getting over whatever had hurt me in the past. That is my flaw and if I were brave enough, I would tell you when you’re human. I really am a coward, aren’t I?”

 _No_ , Remus thought. He moved again and sat up, licking Severus cheek. _You’ve never been a coward._

“Lupin, down boy,” Severus ordered, pushing Remus back and pulling on his ears. “You’re a sweet boy as a dog, you know? I would never have guessed you’d be a werewolf if not for your appearance and size.”

Remus aimed to lick him again, successfully wetting the tip of Severus’ nose. Severus laughed and pulled him onto his lap as if he were a puppy. Remus yelped, kicking to right himself and jumped off Severus’ lap. He grabbed the hem of Severus’ cloak and tugged, hoping to entice him into playing tug-o-war.

“Oi! Remus, let go! Bad dog!” Severus tried to pull his cloak free, unsuccessfully. Remus shook his head, growling and pulling back.

Severus cursed and let go, struggling to remove the cloak and let Remus have it. Once free of it, Remus shook his head, whipping the cloak around in joy at his success.

“Yes, yes, you’re very proud of yourself,” Severus said, smirking. Remus wagged his tail and approached, sniffing at Severus’ crotch. “Oi! No! _No._ ” Severus pushed him back. “No,” he said. He cupped Remus’ face. “I’m going to go to sleep now. You do what you need to.”

That said, Severus scooted up the bed and wrapped the blanket he’d brought around him, resting his head on his arm. Remus could tell he was not asleep yet and opted to lay beside him, watching him drift to sleep with the other hand splayed on Remus’ back.

#

Remus woke to transforming back into human form, crying through it to the end. His voice was hoarse at the end and his throat raw. He jumped off the bed and retched. He felt Severus’ hand on his back. Remus retched again from the smell. Severus banished the vomit and transfigured a piece of wood into a glass cup, filling it with water.

Remus thanked him, accepting the water. Severus wrapped the blanket around him and pulled him back to the bed in an embrace.

“You’re unusually affectionate,” Remus mumbled hoarsely.

“Shut it,” Severus said.

Remus was glad his face was turned away from Severus. Otherwise he probably wouldn’t be able to hide the smile.

“Erm…I, uh,” he sighed. “Thank you for staying. You didn’t have to.”

Severus hummed. “If the potion hadn’t worked, I wouldn’t have stayed. That I’m here, I hope, assures you it does.”

“Severus, I understood you,” Remus said.

Severus tensed behind him.

“You ought to know that I could. That’s all.”

Severus’ hand caressed Remus’ neck. Remus swallowed and the hand tightened. Not enough to choke him, but still enough that there was a firm pressure on his Adam’s apple. The hand moved away.

“Severus?”

“Later. When you’re feeling better.”

Remus hissed at the nip of teeth at his neck and then Severus was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

~December 1976~

“No shame in backing out,” Severus reminded Remus, who shook his head. Remus arched his back, trying to loosen the tightness of the cuffs tying to him to the headboard. He wiggled his ass and peered behind his shoulder.

“I’m fine,” he said, hoping Severus would feel assured. He certainly didn’t look it. “I’m sure I want this, _Master_.” It was still awkward to say, but it loosened Severus up a little.

“All right. Use the safe word if it gets too much.” Remus nodded and turned his face away. He felt a small strap of leather trace down his spine.

“Still good?”

“Yes, Severus. I’m fine.”

He felt leather drag over the crease of his ass and down behind his testicles. He shivered as the leather caressed his inner thighs, then back up.

The first whack stung and Remus arched his rear upward. The second hit brought a groan to his throat. The third released the groan from his throat. Remus shuddered and arched into each slap from the crop.

“Sev’rus,” Remus moaned, “Sev, harder.” The slaps stilled and Remus whined. “Sev, please…”

Still nothing. Remus whined. “Master…please, I need your whip, please. Hit me, please.”

_THWAK!_

Remus cried out, pushing back on each hit, voice rising each time. He heard the riding crop clatter to the floor and the bed dip behind him.

“May I bite you?” Severus asked. Remus moaned.

“Yes…yes, Master, bite me. Please.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth did he feel teeth nip at his raw buttocks, followed by a harder bite and Severus’ hands gripped his thighs. Remus whined as Severus soothed the bite with his tongue, bringing a bruise to the surface. He got off and ran a couple fingers over Remus’ perineum, delighting in the shudder it brought.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Yes, Master,” Remus moaned as Severus moved over his back to kiss his cheek, gripping Remus’ cock.

Remus shivered at the touch and thrust into the grip. Severus covered his body and bit Remus’ shoulder as he stroked him to completion. He licked Remus’ skin and rocked his hips against Remus’ red ass. Once Remus had finished shuddering, Severus released his wrists and rolled him over onto his back.

He kissed Remus, rubbing the raw skin of his wrists tenderly.

“Okay, Remus?” Severus asked. Remus nodded, sighing. “Feel good?”

Remus hummed, nodding. “Very good.” He moved his arms down and wrapped them around Severus’ neck. “You’re still hard,” he stated. Remus licked his lips. “May I suck your cock, Master? Have I been a good boy?”

Severus shuddered at the way Remus purred.

“Yes, sweet boy,” Severus said.

He rolled them over so he was on his back.

“Suck my cock,” he ordered.

Remus kissed him and moved down between Severus’ thighs. He gripped the base and swallowed the head, lightly sucking. Severus ran his fingers through Remus’ hair, caressing as Remus moaned around his cock.

Severus thrust his hips up deeper into Remus’ mouth. Remus whined, loosening his jaw so that Severus could fuck his mouth. The closer he came to completion, the tighter his grip on Remus’ hair became. And at last, he came. Remus whimpered and yanked out of Severus’ grasp, getting come all over his face, neck, and chest.

Severus swore and sat up.

“Are you all right? Remus?”

Remus nodded, coughing and massaging his throat. Severus cursed his own indiscretion and reached for his wand. He casted a healing charm on Remus and his breathing smoothed out. Severus pulled him close, kissing his forehead.

“I’m sorry, sweet boy,” he said. “Maybe we’re moving into this a little fast.”

“Maybe a little at the end,” Remus agreed, still rubbing his throat. Severus rubbed Remus’ arm and kissed his cheek, nose, chin, forehead…wherever he could reach, trying to ease him. “But the rest was good.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Remus nuzzled Severus’ neck and moved to sit on his lap.

“Okay, sweetie. You’ve been a good boy, Remus.”

Remus snickered. “I can’t get used to these names.”

“Well we tried others,” Severus reminded him, failing to suppress a grin. “Master and Boy are the only ones we don’t laugh at as much.”

He kissed Remus and moved to his neck, trailing his lips over the soft skin.

“I know. I suppose I’ll just have to get used to calling you ‘master.’ I just keep thinking that that means I’m more like a house elf in these scenes.”

Severus shook with laughter and laid down on the bed, clutching his stomach. Remus, two feet tall with big eyes and floppy ears bowing till his nose touched the ground and referring to himself in third person. “Too funny,” gasped. “Way too funny.”

“Does Master Severus think Remy funny?” Remus squeaked.

“Oh my God!” Severus gasped, tears streaming out of his eyes from laughing too hard. Remus sat on his belly.

“Or does Master Severus think Remy sexy?” Remus asked normally.

“Can I think both?” Severus asked, grinning up at him and petting Remus’ thighs. “Cause I think you’re both sexy _and_ funny.”

Remus grinned down at him. “Yeah, I like that. I think you’re sexy, too, by the way. And funny. And gorgeous.”  He kissed Severus. “And strong.” He slid down and kissed Severus’ neck. “And brilliant.” Further down to press kisses to along Severus’ chest. “And wonderful.”  He dipped his tongue into the crevice of his navel. “And resilient.” Remus gripped Severus’ cock. “And powerful.” Severus sat up in time to see Remus kiss the tip.

“Are you sure you want to try again?”

Remus dragged his tongue over the foreskin. Severus exhaled and gripped Remus’ hair, pulling him back. Remus hissed, wincing. Severus saw his cock twitch at the pain as he stood. “Are you absolutely sure you want me to fuck your mouth?”

“Yes,” Remus moaned. “I want it, Master.”

Severus massaged Remus’ head. “We’ll go slow,” he promised. “Tell me if it’s too much. Tap my leg if I hurt you.” Remus nodded, licking his lips. Severus massaged Remus jaw as Remus sucked. “Relax, Baby,” Severus said, slowly rolling his hips, easing his cock deeper into Remus’ throat.

It was all he could do to take it slow, especially with each moan Remus emitted, voice and air vibrating against Severus’ cock…

~October 1993~

 The owl perched on his chair, thankful to eat a little jerky as Remus opened the bulky envelope. He arched his brows at the negotiation list. A blank replica of the one he’d filled out when he and Severus first began their relationship eighteen years ago.

Attached was a note:

_If you wish it, I would like to start over. But that is up to you. If you want me to be your Dom again, fill out the list and send it back. If not, you needn’t do anything with it. – Severus_

Remus reviewed the note and the list.

He wouldn’t mind being Severus’ Sub again, but why not discuss it and then go through the list together instead? It’d be easier. Cleaner.

Probably even safer.

Remus wasn’t sure how their experiences would match up since they were last together aside from being _more_ experienced. He hadn’t had a Dom proper in some time. There were times between the full moon when he’d find a partner, but they were always short lived.

He sent the owl away and tucked the list in his robe’s inner pocket, then strode to Severus’ office. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Once open, Severus blinked at him.

“Is there something you need, Lupin,” Severus stated impassively, as if he had not sent the note in the first place. Remus pushed him back into the office and closed the door.

“I want to go through the negotiations properly together,” he said. “I don’t want things to just pick up where we left off.”

“Of course not, too much time has passed.”

“Then why did you send it to me rather than talk to me?”

Severus sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t…I wanted to give you an out if you did not want me back.”

“I _do_ want you back, Severus,” Remus said. “But can you trust me after all that has happened? From what I understand, that’s what destroyed our relationship before.” Severus lowered his hand.

“Safe, sane, consensual,” he said. “We were kids, just getting into the scene before. Half the time, well, I can’t say I knew exactly what I was doing. Can you?”

Remus frowned. “Certainly not,” he stated.

Severus approached him cautiously. Just a couple steps then paused. “I knew we’d discuss it before even deciding on a scene of any sort, but I didn’t want you to feel as though you _needed_ to oblige. If you didn’t want me, I figured you could burn the parchment and we’d forget even broaching the subject and in doing so, spare us both embarrassment and pain.”

Remus bit the inside of his cheek. With a click of his tongue, he locked the door. “Wouldn’t want students walking in on us discussing the nature of our sex life,” he said sitting down at the desk. “I’ve experimented as a Switch for a bit, but seem to always go back to Subbing.”

“Oh?”

“It never excited me much, being a Dom or topping. And my pain threshold has significantly increased.”

“I do not delight in causing my partner’s unnecessary pain, so we’ll have to discuss how much is too much in that regard. That said, I take it you’re still a fan of the crop?”

“It’s remained a favorite,” Remus said, smirking. “but I’m not against cat’o’nines as much as I used to be. However I will not consent to edge-play. A past Dom was a little too into it.”

“I’m sure he learned not to push a werewolf past his limits,” Severus said.

“He did after attempting to get me to do a scene on the night of a full moon. I’m not proud of that, but there we are.”

“Now, is it all edge-play or just certain types?”

Remus hummed. “The wolf gets a little defensive when it comes to edge-play in general. Can’t shake it off as being an attack when it’s not supposed to be, but erotic asphyxiation is a hard limit.”

Severus frowned. “Did what I do this morning at the shack, touching your neck…”

“No. It wasn’t hard enough to count as asphyxiation in my book.” Remus smiled. “If it was, you’d have known pretty quickly.” Severus hummed, relaxing. “And have there been changes for you since?”

“Have I grown as a Dom, you mean,” Severus clarified. “I like to think I have. Well, I’m a little more sadistic than before. And you needn’t worry about the edge-play. I don’t want to hurt my partner so much that I need to take them to the hospital or accidently murder them. And no, never happened. I tried some knife-play once and nearly slit my partner’s throat.” He shuddered. “Too risky.”

Remus agreed. “So what of whipping with whips other than the riding crop?”

Severus grinned. “Is it still a kink for you?” Remus nodded. “Good. In addition would you wear a collar and leash?”

“In private only,” Remus stated. His mouth had gone dry. A leather collar around his neck and a leash? Tight enough to feel, but not enough to cut off air flow…he was feeling far too warm in the dank dungeons. From the smirk on Severus’ lips, he could tell Severus could sense his own arousal at the idea.

“I wonder, Remus,” Severus said. “Have you still a pet fetish?”

Remus swallowed. “Pet fetish?”

“Do you want to be called a dog? Or do you want to be a wild wolf in need of taming? Should I see what muzzles I have that would suit you?”

Remus crossed his arms. “Maybe a little bit,” he admitted. “It’s not something I can really…indulge in most of the time.”

“Why not?”

“Being a lycanthrope, most of who have wanted to be in a relationship with me have been other Subs. Somehow most think that being a werewolf makes me a Dom or at least a Switch.”

“Well, I happen to know better, Pup,” Severus said. “You want a Master who’ll take care of you, walk you, pet you,” the smirk was growing. “Train you.” Remus wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold out this verbal teasing. “Am I wrong, Sweet Boy?”

“No,” Remus said, noting how easily Severus slipped back into calling him _sweet boy_. “You’re not wrong. I would be glad to have you as a Dom again.”

“Are you feeling better now or do you need a little more time?” Severus asked.

“I don’t think I could anything now,” Remus said. He’d been queasy since the morning though he had felt better now that a few hours had passed since he transformed back. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t discuss this some more.”

Severus approached and caressed Remus’ arms. “Then we’ll discuss it more,” he said. Remus hummed, pulling Severus closer and placed a kiss gently on his lips, which was welcomely returned. “I was going to have a meal brought in for lunch. Care to join me?”

“Absolutely.”

~January 1977~

“Why didn’t you tell me that today was your birthday?” Remus asked Severus as soon as they were alone. Severus set his quill down and shut the tome on Magical Sea Plants. “After three—”

“Two and a half—”

“Months, I would have at least expected that we’d celebrate our birthdays together.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Rubbish,” Remus said, sitting on Severus’ lap. “Had I known I would have gotten you a gift.”

“I don’t’ need a gift,” Severus said. “It’s just another day, Remus.” Remus frowned, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck.

“Are you sure there isn’t _something_ you want?” Remus asked, pouting.

“There isn’t,” Severus insisted.

Remus hummed. He kissed the tip of Severus’ nose and climbed off. He sat across. From him at the table in the abandoned room. Severus stared at him, wondering what it was that Remus was planning as he leaned back in the chair and commenced studying for Transfiguration.

Still, Severus couldn’t shake the feeling that Remus was plotting. He would glance up every so often, examining Remus’ demeanor. From the tug at the tie-knot to the way he darted his tongue over his thumb before turning the page.

Severus exhaled, turning back to his own work. A couple minutes pass silently before he looks up again. A couple buttons were undone.

“Are you attempting to seduce me, Lupin?”

“Seduce?” Remus asked, blinking. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Severus. It’s a bit warm in here. That’s all.”

It bloody well was _not_ warm in the room. But before Severus could correct that, Remus had licked his thumb again and returned to the text. Severus glanced at Remus’ exposed neck and the dip of his clavicle, where a previous bite still lingered, now red as opposed to the purple it had been when he first administered the mark five days prior.

Severus huffed and returned to his homework, attempting to ignore the building arousal humming low in his pelvis, bringing blood to his cock. With another glance at Remus, lifting his thumb to his lips and darting his tongue against the pad, Severus felt his own tongue slide past his teeth and over his lips.

“Remus,” he growled. Remus turned to him, blinking far too innocently. “Set up concealment charms.” Remus’ grin was far too mischievous for Severus’ liking as he coated the room in charms to hide their presence and their voices.

Severus marked his place and scooted the chair back.

“Get over here,” he ordered as Remus finished casting the spells. Remus approached, circling the table. Severus crooked his finger, demanding him to come closer. “Kneel.” Severus couldn’t contain the grin that spread on his face as Remus slid to his knees. “Crawl to me.” Remus did so till he was settled between Severus’ legs. “Good boy,” Severus purred, grabbing a fistful of Remus’ hair and yanking. Remus shuddered at the hard pull. “You really want to know what I want for my birthday?”

“Yes, Master. I want to please you. Make your seventeenth birthday special,” Remus confessed. Severus hummed, thinking. He smirked and let him go. “Stand up and take the rest of your clothes off. Slowly.”

Severus let Remus’ hair go and watched him pull off the tie, neatly folded and set aside. Followed by the robe, shoes, socks, the belt…

Each meticulously removed, pristinely folded, and gently set aside before he moved on to the next bit of clothing. Following the belt came his shirt, allowing Severus to stare at Remus chest and belly as he folded the shirt and set it on top of his robe. Remus moved to the grey trousers, sliding them down his legs. Once off and folded, Severus cleared his throat.

“That’s enough,” he said. Remus nibbled his lower lip, waiting for instruction. Severus pulled his wand out, transfiguring the boxers into satin and lace panties. Remus couldn’t help but wiggle at the change. “Back on your knees. Crawl to me.”

Remus slid to the ground and approached. Once back between Severus’ legs, Remus pressed his cheek against Severus’ knee. “What would you like, Master?”

Severus hummed and ran his hands through Remus’ hair. “Sit on my lap and give me a dance,” he ordered.

Remus stood, easily straddling Severus’ waist. In slow deliberate motions, Remus rolled his pelvis against Severus’. Severus swallowed, gripping the arms of the chair tightly, urging himself not to buck when their groins rubbed so deliciously against each other. The tip of Remus’ cock poked out of the seam of the panties, already leaking pre-come. Severus growled, moving his hand from the chair to Remus’ hips, digging his nails into the flesh to still him.

“Transfigure a table into a bed. With shackles,” he ordered. Remus obeyed. The table to their left shifted into a comfortable sized bed and mattress. Leather bonds were attached to the headboard and footboard. It wasn’t exactly what Severus had in mind, but he’d worry about it later. He patted Remus’ bum. “Get on it, and I want you on your front.”

Remus moved off him and climbed onto the bed, laying on his stomach with his arms upward, waiting for the shackles to take his wrists. Severus grabbed his wand and with a wave, locked Remus’ arms to the bed before approaching.

He hadn’t planned on doing anything for the day. He never had cause to celebrate his birthdays before, even when Lily insisted on it, dragging him off for a slice of cake and butterbeer at the Broomsticks.

But this was definitely better than sugar and caffeine. Severus positioned himself behind Remus and dipped his finger under the hem of the panties tugging them. “If you’re ready for my cock, I would like to shove it in your ass,” Severus said. Remus tensed and jutted his hips closer to Severus’.

“Please.”

“Such a Sweet Boy,” Severus said, pulling the undergarment off. He muttered a couple spells to prep Remus, splaying his hand over his back. “So eager to please your Master.”

“Always,” Remus said, moving his legs further apart. Severus rubbed the small of Remus’ back as he pushed a finger inside gently.

“Remember to tell me if it’s too much or you want to stop,” Severus instructed. Remus hummed in understanding as Severus began working him open, slowly stretching the muscles further and further open so to take Severus’ cock.

“Are you so eager for me that you really want me to fuck this tight, cute, little ass?” Severus asked. Remus whimpered, pushing back on Severus’ fingers and nodding. “Fuck, it’s so tight. Bet I could make you come just like this with my fingers like this.” Remus bucked, shaking the bed. Severus smirked and pulled his fingers out, wiping the gunk off on the sheets.

“Master, please,” Remus gasped. “Please, fuck me.”

Severus turned him over to lie on his back. “Not exactly specific,” he said, smirking down at him. “Please, Sweetie, be more specific. What exactly do you want from me?”

“Whatever you want. It’s your birthday.”

“Mm-hm,” Severus said. “It is.” He reached for his wand and wordlessly summoned rope to latch at Remus’ ankles, pulling his legs up, knees to shoulders, and ankles’ restrained to the bedposts. Remus turned red, shutting his eyes and turning to the side. Severus hushed him. “Remember if there’s anything you don’t like…”

“I’m fine,” Remus said. “Just give me a moment. I’ve never…this is a bit more exposed than I’d thought.” Severus kissed his chest, hoping to reassure him. With that, he banished his own clothes and leaned over Remus.

“You’re good at spells. No one is going to find us. And if they do, well,” Severus dragged his tongue over a nipple. “They’ll know that you’re mine. Don’t worry, Sweet Boy, I’ve no interest in letting anyone see my Sub so beautiful and vulnerable like you are right now. This,” Severus nipped at the other nipple, grinning at the way Remus yelped. “Is mine. Just,” He sat up and nudged his cock against Remus’ hole. Mine.” With one hand on a thigh and the other against Remus’ shoulder, Severus pushed inside.

Remus arched his back and yanked at the chains and rope restraining him. He whined. “Want to hold you,” he gasped. Severus’ grin widened.

“Some other time,” he promised, straightening up and positioning himself in a way that would allow him to maintain balance and pound into Remus. It was taking far more restraint than it ought to not to come inside Remus before either of them were properly sated. And he was going to make Remus beg for release if he could.

Severus gripped Remus hips as he bucked into the tightness that was slowly propelling him over the edge. Remus continued whimpering and yanking, begging to touch Severus, to kiss, to ride…

With a growl, Severus leaned down and bit Remus’ lower lip. Remus bit back. It stung, and damn, he was going to give his Boy a whipping after they had finished. The thought of it pushed Severus over the edge, spurting inside Remus, who threw his head back at the sensation.

“Oh, Sev…Sev…”

Severus pulled out and waved his wand mumbling a cleaning spell before transfiguring a quill into a riding crop. He ran the leather strip over Remus’ ass.

“You could’ve torn my lip off.”

“I wouldn’t!” Remus exclaimed.

“But you almost did,” Severus stated.

“M’Sorry,” Remus said, bucking against the crop as it brushed over his perineum. “M’sorry, m’sorry m’sorry m’sorry m’sorry…”

“Are you?”

Remus nodded, tense as though waiting for the hit. Severus smirked. He enjoyed hitting Remus’ skin till it was red and blistered. Remus often became a moaning mess after a few swats, begging for more as the pain numbed. So, with that in the back of his head, Severus slid the crop up Remus’ inner thigh, licking his sore lip. He removed the crop and summoned his clothes back, stretching.

“What are you doing?”

“Figuring out a punishment.”

“I thought you were going to whip me.”

“Bet you’d like a spanking,” Severus said, smirking. “So I decided against it. Instead, you’re to remain like that and I’m going to finish my homework. Maybe then, I’ll let you come if you’re good. That is, if I don’t figure out a punishment for you before then.” Severus’ smirk widened. “This might be punishment enough as it is for hurting your Master, Naughty Boy.”

Remus whined, tugging at his restraints. Severus returned to his books. “The more you try to distract me, the longer your punishment will be,” he said. “So think on what you’ve done and be quiet.”

“Ugh, not fair,” Remus mumbled. “I wanna come.”

“Longer you distract me, longer you wait.”


	6. Chapter 6

~October 1993~

“Are you sure there’s enough pumpkins?” Severus asked as Remus sent another one up toward the ceiling. “Seems there might be a little too many.”

“I’ve never heard such a ridiculous notion: too many pumpkins,” Remus said. “Unless you think this generation of students are against, say, pumpkin smashing. Then there may very well be too many pumpkins.”

Pumpkin smashing.

But of course. Why not give the brats a go at throwing giant fruit around the great hall? Remus chuckled at the look on Severus’ face and leaned over to kiss him. Severus answered the kiss, sucking Remus’ tongue into his mouth.

“Professor Sinistra,” Sybill’s drone said. “As previously agreed, you owe me a galleon.” Remus broke away and Severus growled at the women. Aurora scowled as she pressed a galleon into Sybil’s open palm.

“You could say ‘pay up bitch’ like a normal person.”

“I endeavor to always reach beyond the hands of normality.”

“Obviously,” Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher, said. She handed over a galleon of her own. “But it’s part of your charm, Sybill dear.”

“Did every witch in the school bet on us?” Severus snapped.

“No,” Charity assured him. “We figured it was likely that you and Remus would get together, but other than that it was a matter of when. I figured it’d be till Christmas, given how stubborn you are, Severus.”

“Figured it’d be tomorrow at best,” Rolanda Hooch scoffed, handing over a galleon of her own. “But _damn_ if Sybill Trelawney gets it wrong. Seer or not, this twit has insane intuition.”

“I will take that as a compliment,” Sybill said, counting her coins. “I’m missing some…Ponoma, Septima…”

“Not every woman, they say,” Remus muttered.

“Well, she’s not hounding Irma, Poppy, or Minerva.”

“Still more than half the female staff.”

“At least it wasn’t Lockhart,” Rolanda said. “Course that was more out of drunken silliness than anything else. After all,” she patted Severus’ shoulder. “You’re too brilliant to come on to Lockhart.”

“Pity that,” Sybill said. “Even if would be just for the occasional booty-floo.” Severus’ skin had been crawling for a while since the conversation began, but now…

Him and Gilderoy Lockhart?

It made him want to puke. Remus—poor, confused lycanthrope that he was—rubbed his back. “It could be worse,” he said.

“Well, there had to be a reason why our youngest-to-date teacher had not settled down.”

Youngest?!

“Quirrell was younger than I,” Severus reminded Rolanda, who shook her head.

“Youngest living and still teaching.”

“Oh.” Yeah, that was him.

“Everyone else is in a committed relationship or married or have been previously. It’s just the two of you now. Besides, what with Dementors at the borders of the school, we’ve no real option outside of betting on when you’ll get laid or at least start dating again.”

“ _Dimidium Animae_ ,” Albus added. “I told you it was so.”

Remus sighed and Severus glowered at him. “You’ve been hit the confundus charm too many times in your life, have you, Old Man?”

Albus did not deign to answer, but smiled knowingly at them and took to levitating more pumpkins.

“And to think that Quidditch starts tomorrow,” Remus said. “Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. I know Harry’s on the team, so…” Severus nodded.

“Gryffindor’s not lost since he joined, but Slytherin keeps pushing back. It’s unlikely that Hufflepuff will stand a chance tomorrow, but you never know.”

“So you’ll root for Gryffindor?” Remus asked. Severus scoffed.

“Not if my life depended on it,” he said. Remus hummed, lazily seeing how high he could get his pumpkin to go. “Why?”

“Well, I was thinking we could bet on it, but if you’re certain that Gryffindor will win, there’s no point to it, even if you are rooting for the losing team. Which only makes sense if you don’t know who’s going to win.” Severus shook his head.

“You wanted to bet? Have you anything worth betting to begin with?”

“Loser has to suck cock,” Remus said. “That was what I was thinking.” A snort and giggle nearby alerted him to the women’s presence still far too close and he rightly blushed. He cleared his throat. “But apparently that wouldn’t be fair where Gryffindor’s concerned.”

“Outside of a freak stroke of luck,” Severus agreed. “How about you take a break. And do try not to bash your head in. I’d like my partners to _not_ be addled.” Remus jabbed his ribs.

“Fuck you,” he snapped.

“No, Fuck _you_ ,” Severus retorted under his breath so only Remus could hear. He smirked at the way Remus tensed and glared at him.

Getting back together had yet to prove much, but so far, it wasn’t that bad a restart.

#

Remus was almost certain the game would be canceled if only for the weather. Alas, it was not. Quidditch players were intent on playing through anything, it seemed, and the game would not be canceled, even when a bolt of lightning struck the field.

This was _far_ too dangerous for his liking. Severus, beside him, squeezed his hand.

“It could be worse,” he screamed over the wind. Remus wasn’t sure how. They could barely see anything. It was miraculous how Lee Jordon continued his commentary under Minerva’s watch. And then there was a chorus of screams as the Dementors took to circling the players, seeming to hone in on one player in particular.

The player fell.

“ARESTO MOMENTUM!!!” Albus bellowed, slowing the player’s body to simply float. Severus conjured a stretcher to catch him and Remus’ heart jumped to his throat.

“Harry!”

Albus stepped forward. “Minerva, Severus, escort Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing. Remus, with me. Patronuses at the ready.”

Remus followed him, his patronus following him as a mist, like he preferred as Dumbledore’s phoenix patronus twilled behind him.

“The specifics of our agreement were clear!” Dumbledore bellowed. “You were, UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES, TO COME ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!!!”

A dementor approached, sending chills down their spines. The phoenix patronus let out a screech and spread its wings.

“YOU THREATENED THE LIFE OF A STUDENT!!! YOU BREACHED OUR CONTRACT!!! NOW GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL!!! IF YOU DARE APPROACH HOGWARTS AGAIN I WILL HAVE YOU SENT BACK TO AZKABAN, SIRIUS BLACK BE DAMNED!!!”

With that, he sent the phoenix after the dementors. Remus’ followed suit, successfully pushing back the dementors, screeching, to the school boundaries.

Remus glanced at him. “I take it you’ll be writing the minister about this?”

“You bloody well know I will,” Albus snarled. Remus followed him. “Remus, I would like you to approach Harry on the matter. Offer to teach him how to produce a Patronus.”

“Wouldn’t that be too difficult for him? He’s thirteen.”

Albus shook his head. “I doubt it. Harry is like you and Severus in some ways. Give him a challenge he knows he needs to master and he’ll master it. If taught properly, that is. Besides, the lad could use a dose of confidence. He hasn’t enough of it as it is. Mastering a difficult spell such as the Patronus Charm could do wonders for his self-confidence. After all,” he turned to him, smiling gently. “I recall two young wizards mastering the patronus charm once full grown and it only took them a couple hours at least. If Harry has any magical talent on the same scale as you and Severus, I’m sure he’ll master this particular charm easily.”

Remus hummed. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to at least ask if he’d like to learn.”

“I’m sure he would like to spend more time with you, Remus. You’re quite the teacher already. Students seem to praise your style. Now if only Cuthbert would follow your example.”

Remus laughed. “If Cuthbert did, you’d be looking for a new History teacher.”

~January 1977~

Remus remembered the days he’d spy James writing Lily’s initials in the margins of his notebook with lovelorn glances her way. He wondered when he’d started doing the same, glaring at the calligraphy S.S. at the top of the page. Even when he was certain he was in love with James, he didn’t adopt such mopey habits. Unsure if his friends were watching, Remus glanced ahead at the back of Severus’ head.

He wanted to sweep his hair to the side and kiss his neck. To rest his chin on Severus’ shoulder and embrace him…To openly declare that he—

_Am I though?_

They’d only ever had sex. Raw and bare sex that left both open to sharing their desires. Remus wasn’t sure he was ready to delve into something more with him, but the ache in his chest…

It wasn’t even a real pain! He’d not hurt himself. His lycanthropy made it impossible for him to not pay attention to his health, so he was certain it had nothing to do with that time coming soon. And Severus had asked after it.

Remus nibbled his lower lip, looking back at his notebook. He so wanted to tell Severus. But his condition…what would it do? What would Severus think? What would he do if he knew he’d been sleeping with a werewolf, spanking a werewolf, tying up a werewolf…

Fucking a werewolf?

Would he be disgusted?

Terrified?

Aroused?

Remus could handle aroused, but if Severus was frightened of him or disgusted by him…

Oh, it hurt to think about.

“Are you okay, Moony?” Sirius asked, drawing attention to Remus. James and Peter stared at him, both with concern. Remus nodded.

“I’m fine,” he said, snapping his notebook shut and staring at McGonagall as she lectured on advanced transfiguration spells. His gaze eventually shifted back to Severus, who’s was taking notes with his head bowed, quill moving rapidly about, nape of his neck exposed.

_I want to mark it. Let everyone know he’s taken._

Especially Lily. Not that she was a threat anymore. Far from it. She and James have steadily grown as a couple and it seemed to work out of them.

Surprisingly.

McGonagall dismissed them from class and Remus waved his friends away. Only Sirius seemed especially suspicious, but James dragged him on, probably assuring him he just wanted to talk to McGonagall.

“Sev,” Remus said, approaching him. McGonagall had already gone to her office to prep for her next class. Severus stared at him, arching a brow questioningly. Remus pulled him into a kiss. It was quick as Severus pulled back.

“Seriously? It’s the middle of the day.”

“No, I’m not…it’s not that. Though, yeah, I’d like that, but later. I just…I wanted to do that for the last couple hours.”

Severus hummed, then resumed the kiss, clutching Remus’ neck. “Will that do for now, Sweet Boy?”

“Yes,” Remus said. “Thank you, Severus.” He was rewarded another, gentler kiss.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Severus said. He slung his bag over his shoulder and left. Remus watched him go, dazed and happy.

But only briefly. If he was to tell Severus what he really was, he needed to be certain that Severus wouldn’t reveal it to the entire school. It would have to be taken in steps.

With a sigh, Remus left the room only to be met by Sirius. “You and Snape?” he snarled.

Remus swallowed, stepping back at the animosity. “I don’t expect you to understand, Padfoot.”

“Damn right I don’t!” Sirius shouted.

“Oi! Sirius!” James called as he, Lily, and Peter ran over to them.

“I let it go when it was James you wanted, but _Snivellus_? You let that slimy git _snog_ you?!”

“That’s enough!” Lily yelled, getting between them. “Sirius, it’s not your business what Remus wants or who he decides to snog.” Sirius snarled, ready to bite back but Lily continued, turning to Remus: “I might not be on speaking terms with Severus these days, but he was my best friend for a long time.” She narrowed her eyes. “So trust me, Lupin, when I say that if you hurt him, I’ll kill you.”

With that, she returned to James’ side, pulling on Sirius’ tie, like a leash, and grinned at him. “I also hope he’s a better lay for you.”

“Wait, what?!” James panicked.

Remus chuckled. “Glad to report he is.”

“WHAT?!” Sirius and James bellowed. Peter looked slightly ill.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Lily said. “And you two need to close your mouths before birds start nesting in them.”

“Lily, wait! What do you mean you slept with Snape?!” James demanded, following her. Peter looked between James and Sirius, then at Remus before deciding to follow James.

“You’re _shagging_ Severus Snape?” Sirius asked. Remus tensed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, fingers curling around the hilt of his wand. “How long have you been seeing him?”

“Since James and Lily started dating.”

“So all year, then, so far.”

“Yeah.” Sirius shook his head and stormed off. “Padfoot,” Remus called. “Sirius, wait. Please at least try to understand—”

“UNDERSTAND WHAT?!” Sirius shouted. “I LOVE YOU AND YOU KEEP BREAKING MY HEART!”

Remus blinked. Sirius loved him? That couldn’t be true. Sirius always bragged about this woman or that that he’d been seeing. Since when had he ever viewed Remus as more than a friend? He had to be saying this to throw Remus off.

“I’m sorry, Sirius, I’m in love with Severus.”

And the words just flowed so naturally. Not spiteful. Not angry. Just the truth. Even as Sirius seemed to drop his shoulders and stumble back, bracing himself against the wall to keep from losing his footing.

“I love _him_. With him, I can be myself.”

“So he knows about your _furry little problem_ , then?” _Not yet_. His face must have betrayed him because Sirius snorted. “I knew it. Well, when he finds out, do you think he’ll still want to shag you then?”

Remus inhaled, trying to calm his boiling anger. But he didn’t know. He didn’t know what Severus would do if he found out that Remus was a werewolf.

“I don’t know. He’ll need a little time to get used to it, but if I tell him, then it will be because I _know_ for _sure_ that he won’t judge me for it.”

“Best of luck then, Moony. I hope the sex is worth it.”

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!” McGongall demanded. “Black! Lupin! Go to your next class!”

Remus stormed off in a direction other than the one Sirius went. Once certain he wouldn’t be seen by anyone, he hid behind a tree and wept.

~November 1993~

Severus watched Remus ride him, mesmerized by the sight of him. There were more scars, made more prominent as Remus generated heat and sweat, brown hair sticking to his forehead and dripping into his eyes. He blinked them away, clutching at the armrests tightly.

“You’re doing so well, Pet,” Severus purred, running his thumb in circles on Remus’ hip. Remus squeezed around his cock, smirking at the curse that passed Severus’ lips. “Bloody hell!” Severus tightened his grip and bucked up. “You’re going to fuck me to oblivion.”

“Well, I’d hope not,” Remus said, sniggering. “You’re a rather good fuck. Better than I remember.”

“I’d hope so,” Severus retorted. “There’d be little point in this if I’ve not gained some more experience.” He curled his fingers around Remus’ cock, stroking lazily. “I’m close, Pet,” he said. “Come for me.”

He flicked his thumb over the slit and Remus tensed, movements becoming more erratic as his orgasm shot through him. Semen spurted onto his chest and belly, as well as Severus’ clothes and hand. Remus whined at the sudden onslaught of over stimulation as Severus pounded into him.

At last, Severus’ muscles tensed and Remus whimpered at the feeling of semen shoot deeper into his body. Severus relaxed, breathing heavily.

“Fuck,” he huffed, eyes closed. He patted Remus’ thigh, allowing him to climb off and wrap his robes around his body. Remus stood shakily, leaning against the desk and waited for another command. After a moment, Severus tucked himself back in and crooked his finger, beckoning Remus to return.

“You did so well, Sweet Boy,” he said. “I think you deserve a reward. Can you wait for it?”

Remus nodded and kissed Severus. “I can wait,” he assured him. “Can I know what my reward is?”

“Certainly not,” Severus said, easing out of his chair. He was just as shaky. “But we’re moving to the bedroom.” He took Remus’ wrist and pulled him to the back where the bedroom and office were. Remus followed obediently.

Severus cast a gentle cleaning spell on Remus and pulled the robe away, leaving him naked. Remus shivered and dove under the covers to escape the cold. Severus chuckled. “Would you like some pajamas? I’ve a spare.” Remus poked his head out.

“Pajamas?”

“I’m sure that will be nicer than sleeping buck naked,” Severus said, setting a pair of cotton trousers and a t-shirt on Remus’ blanketed legs. “Besides, those will at least keep you from freezing your bollocks off in the middle of the night if you need to use the loo.”

Remus grabbed the trousers and pulled them on as Severus banished both his and Remus’ soiled clothes to the wash room. Once in pajamas of his own, Severus joined Remus on the bed, pulling him into a tight embrace. Remus shifted around so they were chest to chest, legs tangled together and his head nestled under Severus’ chin.

“Reward?”

Severus laughed. “Patience, Sweet Boy. You’ll get your reward. Are lycanthropes usually so horny?”

“You don’t seem to object.”

“Can’t say I do,” Severus said, rubbing the small of Remus’ back. Remus lifted his head to kiss him. Severus returned the kiss, cradling the back of his head. “You’re so cute, Pet,” he whispered against Remus’ lips.

“Cute?”

“Yes. Cute,” Severus said.

They exchanged another kiss before Severus closed his eyes. Remus knew he ought to sleep, but he was going to discuss teaching Harry how to produce a Patronus tomorrow. He wanted so much to talk about whether or not he could succeed in helping Harry learn it, but he also didn’t want to disrupt Severus’ sleep. So he nudged closer, inhaling a scent that seemed to be a mix of sandalwood, mint, and rain that was distinctly Severus.

#

He woke to a kiss on the back of his neck. Remus hummed, opening an eye to peer up at Severus, now sitting above him. “Do you still want your reward?” Severus asked. Remus nodded, wiggling against Severus’ groin.

“Tie me up?”

“Not right now,” Severus said, grabbing his wand and casting a cleaning spell on Remus before moving down and yanking the trousers down. “But you are not to touch yourself.” Severus spread his hands over Remus’ arsecheeks and pulled them apart. “Damn, you’re still so loose.”

Remus pushed his ass up in offering, grinning at the moan Severus released. At first, he felt warm air, followed by a hot tongue against his ass. Remus moaned, urging himself to stay still as Severus ran his tongue over Remus’ ass. Remus hissed at the hard bite to a cheek near his hole, followed by the tongue slipping inside him.

Remus felt his cock twitch and a dull hum tickled his skin. He whined, wanting to thrust, wanting friction on his cock, but _Merlin’s beard,_ that _tongue!_

Severus pulled his tongue out, dragging it down along the perineum and behind Remus’ bollocks. Remus’ keened, tensing as he came. Severus sat up, chuckling.  

“Did I say you could come?” he growled, pushing a thumb into Remus’ ass.

“No.”

“No, I certainly did not. No matter,” Severus pulled his thumb out and shoved three fingers inside brutally. Remus yelped at the sudden burn. “So, I think I should give you a little torture,” he said. “Open the nightstand drawer and hand me the black plug.”

Remus swallowed, obeying. He stared at the plug, eyes bugging at the size of it. The end was slim, about a quarter inch in diameter. But the larger part was cone shaped the edge was smooth so it wouldn’t stab, but the idea of this plug inside him…

Severus pulled it out of his hand.

“I think you’ll like this one,” he said nudging it inside. Remus gasped, shaking. Once inside, Severus removed his fingers and massaged his back. “Can you feel it against your prostate?” Remus nodded. “Good. You’re not to touch yourself today. Come back after your last class of the day. If you’re good, I’ll tie you up just the way you like it and suck you off.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Remus hissed. Severus slapped his ass.

“Have fun, Pet.”

“Not allowed to touch and yet I’m going to be hard all day with this thing in!”

Severus grinned. “You’ll just have to think about your turn offs then. You wouldn’t want to scare the ickle firsties.” Remus pouted as Severus went to take a shower before the day began. Remus sighed. It wasn’t just an issue with the First Years. Any of the students could notice a bulge if he wasn’t careful.

And with private lessons with Harry…

Remus groaned, feeling his cock deflate.

 _Thank Merlin_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Fluff in the same chapter. Get some tissues. I'd been crying writing this chapter. *sniffle*

~February 1977~

The weeks since his friends found out about him and Severus were strained, but if they couldn’t accept it, then so be it. Lily, though, was eager to help him through it, even aided him in rehearsing what he’d say when he was ready to tell Severus how he felt.

And now, on Valentine’s Day, Remus decided he was as ready as he would ever be. He sent an owl to Severus, insisting on meeting him at dinner in their room.

Remus set up a perimeter around his and Severus’ room, ensuring that only Severus could pass through the door and see what Remus had done. Anyone else would see a standard classroom. But Severus—and Remus hoped it wouldn’t scare him—would see a table laden with a fancy feast laid out, a bouquet of roses set to the side and a single candle floating above the table.

Remus transfigured a table into a bed, hidden by a sheer curtain covered in rose petals. If all went well, then the bed would definitely be used.

Remus’ hands shook as he practiced what he was going to say.

He hoped that it being Valentine’s Day would help Severus be more receptive to what he wanted to tell him. Remus sat down, still stumbling through the words. He sighed and hid his face in his hands, praying for the courage the he, as a Gryffindor, was supposed to have.

“Wow.” Remus looked up. Severus looked around. “This is unexpected.”

“How do you mean?” Remus asked. “I wanted to do something special for you.” Severus glanced at the roses and arched a brow. “Do you not like it?”

“It’s…different. You said you wanted to talk, so I’m…”

_Does he think I’m trying to end this?_

“What did you think I wanted to talk about?” Remus asked, “Because I like our relationship. I don’t want to end it.” Severus seemed to relax a little at that.

“Oh?”

“Are you hungry?”

“Not really. You?” Remus shook his head. Severus sat down, letting his bag drop to the floor. “Then what is it you wanted to talk about?”

Remus swallowed, mouth dry. “Um…well…” Severus watched him carefully. Remus wished he wouldn’t stare at him so intensely. With a deep breath, he met Severus’ eyes. “I think I’minluvwiyou.”

“What?”

_Enunciate, Lupin!_

“I think I’m in love with you,” he repeated.

It was more than just a visible change. Remus could _feel_ it.

 _Please don’t run away,_ he thought. _Please, Severus, don’t run from me_. “Severus?”

Severus stood and Remus, for a second, thought he’d kiss him. Instead, Severus grabbed his bag and fled the room. Remus chased him as far as the doorway, trying to call him back, to beg Severus to stay and let him explain.

He couldn’t speak. His legs felt leaden. Remus propped himself against the door, trying hard not to cry.

_Maybe he just needs to think on it a little. Maybe I was too forceful. Maybe I shouldn’t have done the flowers or the dinner or the bed…_

A whimper escaped his throat and Remus ducked back into the room, weeping silently.

#

Each night, he’d wait till he could not wait any more, dragging his feet behind him. His eyes itched from the dryness, red from exhaustion.

 _Please come back_ , he’d pray. _Severus, please come back._

“He’s not come the other nights.” Remus turned to Sirius. “Why keep doing this to yourself?”

“Because I’m certain he’ll come back.”

“It’s been a week, Remus,” Sirius said. “If he really loved you back, he’d have come back by now.”

“You don’t know that any more than I do,” Remus snapped. “But I…” He trailed off, biting his lip.

“You…what? You think you and he will still be together if he comes back?” Sirius stepped closer to Remus.

“I don’t know,” Remus admitted.

“Please, Remus, I know you better than him. Even if he’s touched you in a way I’ve only ever dreamed of, he still doesn’t really know you.” Sirius took his hand. “Come on. Let’s go back to the common room. Forget Snape. Give me a chance.”

Remus sighed and turned to Sirius to turn him down. He was not given the chance as Sirius pressed his lips to Remus’. Remus’ breath hitched and he felt himself go rigid.

#

A week ago, Severus would have laughed at the notion of Remus Lupin confessing that he loved him. They were just fuck-buddies, after all. And even if he did confess it, Severus wasn’t sure he’d be able to say for sure how he’d react to it.

The very idea of it was outrageous. A Hogwarts Marauder in love with _Snivellus_? Impossible.

And yet…

_Why did I run? Oh right, I’m a coward._

Severus cursed his inability to register emotions properly. Had he been braver, he probably would have kissed Remus. _At least I know I feel the same, now._

He turned the corner that would lead to their room and stopped, staring at Remus’ back, hands held in Sirius Black’s. Black met his gaze and Severus could see the laughter in them. Severus turned on his heel and ran.

_Are you really that surprised?_

_Of course it was all just a joke between them!_

_Bet Potter was in on it, too._

_Fucking Hell! Damn bastard!_

He dove into the nearest bathroom and turned on the water to cold, splashing his face with shaking hands, hoping it would ebb the urge to cry as his heart, once again, shattered.

#

Remus pulled his hands out of Sirius’ and pushed him back.

“I can’t, Sirius. I’m sorry. I really do love Severus. Yeah, he doesn’t know the parts of me that you and the others do, but there’s things he knows about me that you and James and Peter don’t. I can’t explain it very well.”

How could he? How could he explain that he enjoyed the way Severus dominated him? Sirius wouldn’t understand that. It was hard enough for him to understand Remus’ feelings in regard to Severus. He wouldn’t be able to comprehend the nature of their sexual relationship.

Remus swallowed as Sirius fixed him with a dark, hurt glare.

“Anyone else, I probably could have handled it. But him? I won’t accept that, Remus. He’s horrid.”

Remus narrowed his eyes. “You don’t know him!”

“I know he’s slimy. He’s a git and a twat. I know that he’s been getting between James and Lily for years and _now_ he’s getting between _us_.”

“There is no _us_ ,” Remus snapped, shoving Sirius back. He closed his eyes, breathing deep. “You’re one of my best friends, Sirius, and always will be. But I never loved you the way you want. I didn’t even know you loved me till now! Hell, I didn’t even know you fancied blokes!” He sighed. “If you ever really loved me, you wouldn’t do this. You wouldn’t try to get between me and Severus.”

“I didn’t when it was James.”

“Because James was in love with Lily since they met in our first year! He believed that she was his soul mate and all that crap! His obsession with her isn’t healthy and it’s a miracle that she’s even with him knowing _that_!”

“And it was healthy when you were obsessed with him?”

“I never hurt Lily to get what I wanted, not like how he—no, all of us hurt Severus. And I hate myself for my part in it. He’s smart. He’s funny. He’s sexy as fuck. If he doesn’t love me, then there’s nothing I can do about it. But even if I grow out of it, fall in love with someone else, a part of me will always be his. I get why Lily hated us for so long. I’m not going to be a part of what you and James do to him.”

Sirius listened, angry and stunned.

Remus swallowed. “If you hurt him, I will defend him as ruthlessly as anyone else would defend the one they love. Understood?”

Sirius snarled. “Fine. Go find him yourself and fuck him or whatever it is you do when you whore yourself to Snape!” Remus stepped back. “Go on! Fuck off, Lupin!”

Remus snarled, pulled his wand out and cast _Flipendo_ on Sirius, who barely blocked the spell as Remus left, still seething when he spun around the corner. He’d have to go back to Gryffindor eventually. Avoiding Sirius was next to impossible. For now, though, he needed to get away from him.

~November 1993~

“So,” Severus said when Remus stepped into the bedroom. “Any luck with teaching Potter a patronus charm?” Remus arched a brow. It’d been one session!

“He knows the basic theory and he’s been working on the wand-work but it could be a while longer till he has a real grasp of the spell. I’m not surprised, given how advanced such magic is.”

Severus hummed, pulling Remus close to him and nuzzling his neck. Remus leaned back and twisted his head to kiss Severus. Severus returned it, then stepped away, slapping Remus’ ass. Remus yelped as the plug hit his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure to his cock.

“You’re awful,” Remus growled. Severus snorted and pulled him closer.

“You love me anyway,” he teased. Remus smacked his shoulder and kissed him. Severus smirked. “I will hide your chocolate stash if it means keeping you from eating them.”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Remus warned. “It is unwise to come between a werewolf and his favorite snack.”

“In that case, I might consider dousing my cock in chocolate sauce,” Severus said, “Could be fun.” Remus hummed at the thought, sitting down. The plug nudged delightfully in him and the idea of Severus’ cock covered in chocolate was very enticing. Severus smirked. “You look like you approve.”

“I do. And it’s hard not to look anything but aroused with this fucking plug up my ass.”

“Ah. I forgot about that.”

“For—you’re bloody joking.”

Severus shrugged, waving his wand at a chest, opening it. He pulled out a collar and leash, examining the leather as though looking for some measure of imperfection or wear. Satisfied, he approached Remus, setting the collar down.

Remus stared at it, feeling his cock pulse at the thought of the collar around his neck.

“Like it?” Severus asked. If not, we’ll go find something that you do like.”

“No, it’s…” Remus picked it up. The collar bore spikes attached to the leather and the ring for the leash clip bore a round tag that had yet to be engraved. Remus shifted. “Put it on me?” he asked. Severus smirked, taking the collar and unhooking the clip so to put it on Remus.

“Not too tight, is it?” Severus asked, gently tugging where his fingers fit. Remus shook his head and Severus removed his fingers from the loop. “Not touched yourself, have you?”

“I’m not so foolish as to disobey my master.”

“Such a good boy,” Severus said. He motioned for Remus to stand. “Undress for me, Pet.” Remus stood and shucked his robe off. He had just begun unbuttoning his shirt when Argus shouted for Severus to come quickly. Remus panicked and banished the collar, sending it back to the trunk. Severus frowned.

“I’m not leaving this room with a fucking collar on,” he snarled, grabbing his robe.

“Fucking hell, Filch!” Severus shouted, heading out to see what could possibly be so important that he was needed. Filch stared at them, turning from Severus to Remus, a sneer climbing up his face.

“Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you both, Professors,” Argus said. “Staff Meeting.”

Staff meeting?” Remus said. “When?”

“It was announced before breakfast this morning. Everyone’s waiting up in the Headmaster’s office. Unless your…after-hours proclivities are more important.”

“Most definitely not,” Remus said, grabbing Severus’ arm and pulling him toward the fireplace.

“I swear that old bugger did this on purpose.”

“I am tempted to agree, but it was our fault for skipping breakfast.”

“We weren’t skipping,” Severus said, wiggling his eyebrows. Remus punched him and pushed him into the fireplace and grabbed floo powder.

“See you in a bit, Argus,” Remus said, “Headmaster’s Office.” He dropped the powder and off they were, stepping into the office.

“You couldn’t have owled instead?”

“If I did that, you likely wouldn’t have come.”

“There’s a double entendre in there somewhere,” Severus mumbled. Remus elbowed him.

“Enough of _your double entendres_ ,” he hissed. Remus cleared his throat. “I thought this was a staff meeting, Headmaster. Where are the others?”

“Oh, they’re here.  Ah, Argus, thank you for being so quick.”

“And in the nick of time, too,”  I recall these two couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Nothing’s changed there.”

Albus clapped his hands and the candles sparked, confetti flew, and Remus yelped at the noise crackers. A banner unrolled floating above them: _MANY HAPPY DAYS!!!_

“Albus,” Severus growled. “What is this?”

“Sybill suggested we throw a little party to celebrate your rekindling,” he said. “The rest of the staff agreed.” Minerva handed them drinks.

“Do try to enjoy yourselves, lads. Most of us were there when you broke up.”

“Quite the sad thing, it was,” Argus agreed.

“Since when did you care?” Severus snapped.

“I didn’t, but it kept him under control,” Argus said, motioning to Remus. “And yet he’s still causing trouble, even twenty years later.”

“We didn’t graduate twenty years ago.”

“Close enough.”

“Not really.”

Remus took Severus’ hand and pulled him away. “I guess we’ll just have to suffer through this.”

“Suffer indeed,” Severus smirked. “You’ve still the plug in.” Remus frowned and made cutting motions over his neck. “Hmm…no.” He squeezed Remus’ bum. Remus hissed.

“How’s your legilimancy?”

“Pretty good.”

“Read my mind.” Severus arched a brow and mumbled the spell. _If you keep this up, I’ll sleep in my own room and fuck myself on the damn plug without you._ “Am I clear?”

“Very,” he said. _And go ahead,_ he thought back. _That’s some good wanking material. I kind of like the idea of you fucking yourself with one of my toys._

Remus glared at him. “You’re an utter wanker, Snape.”

“I’m _your_ wanker, Lupin.”

“Remus, Severus, come have some tea and tell us some of your favorite dates.”

They turned to Irma. The others looked just as curious. Remus’ blood heated his face and Severus cleared his throat.

“Dates?” Severus repeated.

“You _have_ dated, haven’t you?” Minerva asked, arching a brow at them.

They exchanged looks. They’ve slept together; there’d been flirting, teasing…their relationship had always been more sexual than romantic. For the most part that had worked out just fine in the past and it seemed to be just fine until now as their coworkers stared at them.

“Pay up, bitches!” Rolanda yelled, cackling as coins were fished out and handed over to her. Sybill chuckled as coins were handed to her as well.

“Bloody hell, could you not bet on our private life?”

“And what else are we supposed to do?” Filius asked. “Especially since your love life is quite interesting.”

Severus snarled. “Focus on your own love lives instead of living vicariously through us.”

“Most of us already have,” Minerva reminded him. “Now, I believe the majority like sex as much as the next person, but a relationship based solely around it isn’t likely to last. Go on a date.”

“We’ll help plan it, too, if you’re no good at it,” Aurora offered. “There are a few places in Edinburgh that you might like to check out.”

“Maybe take a tour of the vaults.”

“Visit a nice restaurant.”

“Walk along the South Bridge.”

“Just do something romantic!”

Severus sat down, shaking his head. Remus squeezed his shoulder and bade goodnight. There was no way in hell he was going to subject himself to further embarrassment if he could help it.

~March 1977~

When they walked into the room, he could smell ocean air, milk chocolate, and the tang of salt.

All scents that were distinctly Remus.

“To your seats, everyone,” Slughorn ordered. “Today we’ll be brewing Amortentia. Pair up and turn to page 350 in your text. Severus was about to beg Lily to let him brew with her, but Potter already sidled up to her, grinning.

Well fuck. He looked around. Everyone else had pair up, except for him and Remus.

“Lupin, Snape, hurry along.”

“But, Professor,” Severus said, exchanging glances with Remus. For the last couple weeks, he’d been successful in avoiding him for the most part.

“Snape, this potion is worth a quarter of your grade,” Slughorn reminded him. “Either put up with Lupin or I’ll have to fail you for the brewing of this potion.”

Severus groaned and sighed. With little other option available, Severus slid into the seat beside Remus.

He pushed down the scent and took to sending Remus to collect the ingredients as he prepped the cauldron for use. Remus returned, setting down a few of the ingredients before returning to the cabinet as Severus started on the ingredients.

Remus set the remainder of the ingredients on the table.

“Now what?” he asked.

Severus pushed the pearls over to Remus. “Crush them,” he ordered, unable to hide the anger in his voice. Remus obeyed, grinding the pearls to dust.

A couple minutes passed before a note passed over to Severus.

 _Please talk to me_ , it read.

“Focus on the potion, Lupin,” Severus said, pushing the note back unanswered. He took the time to glance at the pearls. “And grind them a little more. It’s supposed to be dust. Not ground chips.”

“Right,” Remus mumbled. Severus added the peppermints and stirred the potion clockwise. The note was returned with a new message.

_Are you upset that I told you I loved you? Should I not have?_

Severus pushed it back again, glancing at the mortar. “That’s good enough.” Remus added the pearl dust and Severus handed him the moonstone. “Same thing: needs to be powder.”

“Severus, please talk to me,” Remus said, pressing into the stone with all his might without breaking the bowl. “If I did something you didn’t like, I need to know.”

Severus ignored him, cracking the ashwinder eggs and mixing them into the concoction.

Remus stopped grinding. “Sev, please.”

“Stop it,” Severus hissed. “I don’t want to talk to you, Lupin, so just leave me alone.” _How dare you look so confused!_ Severus wanted to shout. The smells, Remus so close, the very type of potion they were working on…it all drove him into fury. A different note appeared in front of him. This one appearing on his own parchment.

_What’s going on? You and Remus ok? – Lily._

Severus sighed and hastily replied:

_Caught him with Black. – Sev._

He urged himself to stir the potion with as much control as he could muster.

_Oh that bastard! I’ll murder him! Want to talk for real after class? – Lily._

Talk with Lily? He glanced behind at her. Her eyes were worried. Severus blinked rapidly as he replied.

_Yeah. I’d like that. – Sev._

#

He met Lily at the library. She embraced him as soon as he was close enough.

“I’m so sorry, Severus. He told us he loved you and I believed him. Way the other boys acted, I truly thought it was the truth. I’m so sorry.” At that, Severus broke.

“I thought I did, too,” he said, sniffling.

They sat down. “Sev, I’ve seen you cry before. You don’t need to hold back with me.”

“But aren’t they…”

“No. James is going to see if he can figure out Lupin’s side. When I told him it was Black you caught him with, he asked me to wait till we knew more. Only reason I’m not hexing Lupin’s balls off right this moment.”

Severus inhaled shakily, unable to hold back the tears any more. He laid his head on Lily’s shoulder and wept quietly. “Why do they like to hurt me?” he asked.

Lily kissed his forehead. “I wonder the same thing,” she said.

#

James yanked Sirius aside.

“What did you do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Lily’s been seething about Moony since Potions. Has something to do with this,” he waved the exchange between Severus and Lily. “Remus was happy with him, Sirius. I don’t like it much either, but this is the kind of shit I pulled to get Lily. I hate myself for doing that now.”

“C’mon, Prongs, Moony’s not really in love with Snivelus. He just thinks he is. Give him a bit of time and he’ll get over it.”

“How do you know?”

“Because _I_ love him,” Sirius said. “Just as Lily is your _Dimidium Animae,_ Remus is mine.” James ran his fingers through his hair.

“Does Remus think the same?”

“Maybe not right now, but some day—”

“Sirius, damn it, listen to yourself! Remus was happy with Snape! Are you really so selfish that you’d hurt one of our friends just to get what you want? I almost lost her because of how I was. _I_ was selfish. Now what did you do?”

Sirius swallowed. “I kissed Remus in front of Snape. Remus didn’t see him coming, so I just took the opportunity.” James shook his head.

“Sirius, you are a fucking idiot,” James snapped. “You need to tell Remus why you kissed him.”

“Why? It did exactly what was good for him.”

“No, it didn’t! Look, we’ll discuss it together as a group in the shack, but I can’t…why would you do this to Moony?”

Sirius pushed James back. “Stop judging me, Prongs. “It’s pathetic. I watched Moony fall for you, then for _him_. So don’t talk about cruelty. You want to discuss it as a group, fine. We’ll discuss it as a group. Tonight. See you at the shack.”

Sirius stormed off, gnashing his teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

“Snape!” Sirius called out.

Snape turned to him, glowering. Sirius fought down a smirk, trying to look forlorn and guilt-ridden.

“Look, Remus had nothing to do with me kissing him. He didn’t even know you were behind him.”

“So?”

“I told him and he’s…well, he’s pretty pissed. Only way I can think to make this right is to get you two back together. Please talk to him. Moony’s been dreadfully melancholy since Valentine’s Day. He’ll be at our hideout tonight. You know: that place we head off to once a month that you’ve been curious about for ages.”

“I gave up on that around third year.”

“Oh right. But aren’t you still a bit curious about that place?” Sirius asked.

Snape scoffed and turned to go.

Sirius cut him off. “Look, I’ll stop getting between you and your man. Just talk to him? Please? Just clear the air. Maybe have a snog or take him around for a quick shag. That might cheer you both up.”

Snape looked close to biting Sirius’ jugular out of his neck.

“Okay, wrong words, but the sentiment remains,” he said. “You love him, don’t you? I mean, clearly you freaked when he told you he loved you, but that’s normal. Most people tend to freak out when it comes to matters of the heart.”

Snape sighed, “How do I know I can trust you?”

Sirius smiled. “He’s my best friend. I care about him. And he cares for you and he’s been pathetically miserable without you.” Snape still regarded him suspiciously, but he sighed.

“How do I get to this…hideout?”

~November 1993~

Severus entered the fireplace, heading to Remus’ office. He spied him at the desk, reviewing homework with a frown. Severus approached.

“I hope that was not too painful.”

Remus hummed. “Probably would have been more bearable if not for them aiming to embarrass us.”

Severus hummed, kissing his neck.

“They have a point though. Even the last time we were together, we just jumped into shagging each other. We didn’t really…talk or even discuss. If we had—”

“You would still have had every right to keep your condition from me until you were certain,” Severus assured him. “I admit, I was terrified of you for a long time when I learned you were a lycanthrope. But I never hated you for keeping that from me. I probably would have done the same, Pet. And Goyle is wrong. That is not how to defeat a hinkypunk.”

“It certainly is not,” Remus said. Severus laughed. “I don’t even know what…”

“I wouldn’t put so much stalk in my house’s smarts. Unfortunately, the brilliant ones usually end up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Not that Slytherin or Gryffindor don’t, but…”

“I know it. The Hat almost put me in Ravenclaw.”

“Same,” Severus said. “So, have you been to Edinburgh?”

“Not in recent years,” Remus said. “Why?” Severus smirked. “They got to you, didn’t they?”

“Aurora and Rolanda made…suggestions. And if…you’re open to it…why not spend a bit of the winter hols out of the castle?”

Remus hummed, setting the essay down, he turned to Severus. “And what, may I ask, would we do?”

“We’ve time to decide, but they did open up the Southbridge Vaults a few years back. Supposedly there are ghosts there. Figured that could be entertaining.”

“We can see ghosts.”

“Muggles can’t,” Severus said. “Rolanda said one of the ghosts, who goes by Mr. Boots, has a bit of fun with the Muggles.”

“Fun?”

Severus sniggered. “The muggles think he’s a demonic spirit. He’s just a ghost.”

“And if we do run into a demon?”

“Then we run like hell’s on our heels,” Severus said.

Remus laughed.

“So? Game?”

“I’m game. But would this be a double date? Sounds like Aurora and Rolanda might be joining us?”

“They might, but only for the public activities.”

“Good. I don’t like the idea of a trollop putting her hands on my Dom,” Remus said.

Severus hummed, pinching Remus’ chin. “A bit possessive of me, aren’t you?”

“Can’t really help it. It’s the wolf, I suppose. He’s already decided you’re my mate.”

“Well, the wolf isn’t the Alpha in this relationship. It best get used to that.”

Severus kissed him, licking Remus’ lips to gain entrance. Remus opened his mouth and let the tongue slip inside. Severus pulled away, gently nipping Remus’ lower lip.

“You are mine, Pet,” Severus purred. “And I believe I was going to put my collar on you and make you crawl like the dog you are.” Remus shivered, cock twitching again. “Still haven’t touched yourself, I see?”

“I’ve not.”

Severus growled and stood, yanking Remus out of the chair and hoisted him over his shoulder.

“OI!!! SNAPE!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!”

Severus dumped him onto the bed.

“Damn, that hurt my ribs!”

“Speak for yourself. For a skinny bloke, you’re heavier than I thought,” Severus said, rolling his shoulder. “Could have dislocated my shoulder there.”

Remus rolled onto his back and laughed.

Severus frowned. “What?”

“Nothing, just imagining that. Whoop. Nope. Down. Off to the hospital wing because you dislocated your shoulder. That would put quite the damper in tonight’s activities.”

Severus rolled his eyes and grabbed the hem of Remus’ pants, yanking them down in one swift motion. Remus’ laughter shifted to a yelp as his trousers and pants slid down, almost exposing his entire lower body. Severus climbed on top of him, loosening Remus’ fly and yanked them down further.

“Been half hard for me all day,” Severus said, curling his fingers around the base of Remus’ cock. “Been wanting you so bad, thinking of my plug up your ass hitting your p-spot deliciously each time you sat down.” He stroked him slowly. “Almost wanted to take you in front of the staff, just banish your clothes and bend you over Albus’ desk.”

Remus swallowed, taking Severus’ jacket in hand and unbuttoned it.

“Of course, I’d blind you and the like, first. Block off your ears, cast a tongue-lock curse, obscure your eyes all so that you can perform.”

Remus shuddered, resisting the urge to rip the dress shirt open. “And I would,” he said. “For my Master, I wo— _ood!_ ”

He arched his back as Severus gently dragged his nails over the sensitive skin.

“You would if I told you to, wouldn’t you, Sweet Boy. Don’t worry, the idea of others looking at you with lust… _infuriates me_. No I think I’ll keep you all to myself, Pet. If anyone gets to see you aroused and ready to be taken, it is _me_.”

Remus snorted. “And you say _I’m_ possessive,” he teased, finally getting the shirt open. He ran his hands over Severus’ chest.

Severus hummed, allowing him to touch and explore.

When his hands came to Severus’ belt, he licked his lips. “Please?”

“You may,” Severus said, releasing Remus.

Remus fumbled out of his trousers, letting them fall to the floor, before unbuckling Severus belt and undo his flies. He pulled Severus’ cock out and licked the tip carefully, keeping his eyes on Severus.

Severus groaned, seizing his hair. Remus smiled and sucked the crown into his mouth.

“ _Yes…_ ” Severus hissed. “Fuck, Rem— _oh…ffff…_ ”

The grip on his hair tightened painfully. Remus slid further down his cock, gently sucking on and off, kneading the underside of Severus’ cock with his tongue. Remus moved one of his hands between Severus’ legs, gently massaging his bollocks. Severus bucked in his mouth, cursing and yanking Remus’ hair. Remus relaxed his jaw, hoping Severus would take the invitation.

He did. Severus steadied Remus’ head.

“Tap my leg twice if it’s too much. Once if you understand or if you’re okay.”

Remus tapped one finger against Severus’ thigh. Severus rolled his hips, nearly pulling his cock out. Remus whined, fearing the loss of the weight when Severus slid back in.

Slowly he picked up pace, thrusting deeper into Remus’ mouth and throat. Remus groaned, gripping Severus’ legs tightly as his throat began to burn.

Severus growled, back arching and digging his fingers against Remus’ head as he came. Remus swallowed as much as he could before he released Severus’ cock. His jaw ached and the points where Severus’ fingers dug into him burned.

“Okay, Pet?”

Remus nodded, licking his lips. Severus urged him to turn around and lie on his stomach.

“Safe word?”

“Moonlight,” Remus croaked.

“Good Boy.”

Remus felt a gentle tap against the end of the plug. He gasped, arching his back as the plug began to vibrate.

“Now, don’t touch yourself. Let the plug do the work.”

Remus clutched at the sheets, spreading his legs and humping the mattress as the vibrations warmed his body. He felt a hand smack his rump.

“Stop bucking. You’re going to let just the plug tickle your prostate till you come.”

“Can’t…So… _oh…_ ”

Severus grabbed his legs and turned Remus over.

“ _Fulgari_ ,” Severus said, aiming his wand at Remus. His hands tied tightly. With a flick of his wrist, the ropes pulled Remus’ arms over his head. Remus moaned, thrashing. Severus pinned his legs down with his hands. “You are so unbelievably sexy, Remus, just like this. I could come just watching you if I weren’t so spent.”

“Close,” Remus huffed. “Sev…please…please…touch… _touch me_.”

“But I am,” Severus said, running a hand over Remus’ shin. “You can do it, Pet. You’re so close, aren’t you? You can come without even a single finger on your pretty cock.”

“Just a small touch,” Remus pleaded.

“Nope,” Severus said, grinning down at him. “Come for me just from your prostate being tickled and licked. Fuck, Remus, you look so _hot_.”

Remus gasped, choking back a scream as a particularly violent orgasm slammed through him. He arched off the bed.

He was aware of Severus growling at the scene, could feel him shake and a hot, wet stream hit his leg. As the high ebbed, Remus whimpered from the stimulation.

“Take it out!” he demanded.

A moment later, the plug had been vanished from inside Remus’ body. The bonds were banished as well. Severus kissed him, running his hands gently down Remus’ torso.

“You did so good, Pet,” Severus whispered. “So bloody good…” Remus brought his arms back to his sides and Severus kissed his neck. “I’m gonna draw a bath for us. Sound good?”

“Mm-hm,” Remus said.

Severus kissed his cheek and stood.

Remus opened his eyes to watch Severus head into the bathroom, still mostly clothed, but walking shakily. He grinned happily, thinking of all the teasing he’d do to Severus for coming just from watching him get off just from a plug vibrating inside him.

~March 1977~

Peter set down a bag. “Honeydukes premium chocolate,” he announced.

Remus mumbled a thank you without even looking at the bag. Peter glanced at James, who shook his head.

If chocolate wouldn’t cheer him up, there wasn’t much that would. Except maybe an apology from Sirius or Snape coming back to him.

The door creaked and James cleared his throat.

“Sirius, get your ass in here and tell Remus the truth,” he called. Remus looked up, blinking.

“It’s not Black.” Remus’ eyes widened. “Hope it’s okay for me to be here,” Severus said, stepping into the room. He looked around. “This is a clubhouse?”

“Why are you here?!” Remus shouted.

Severus blinked at him.

“You have to go!”

“I just got here.”

“Severus, please!”

James jumped up, “Calm down, Moony. Take deep breaths. Sorry, Snape, but you do need to go.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I want to know what’s going on.”

“James!” Peter shouted. “The moon!”

Remus, James, and Severus stared out the window as a full moon lit the room.

“Severus, run!” Remus shouted, falling to the floor as the wolf began to take over. James and Peter transformed into their animal bodies and James attempted to nudge Severus out of the room.

Severus could barely walk as he watched Remus struggle with the transformation, yelping and howling as though it was physically painful to transform.  And it probably was. A poke from an antler reminded him that he couldn’t stay and yet…

Severus wasn’t sure what to do as Remus’ body disfigured in front of him. “He…Remus…”

Remus roared, ripping at his clothes as the transformation neared its end. James stood in front of Severus, antlers aimed at the werewolf snarling at them where Remus had just been convulsing. Severus panted, unable to really catch his breath as the wolf sniffed and turned toward him. Peter clawed at Severus’ trousers, squeaking madly.

Only when he realized he’d have to go before the werewolf attacked did Severus carefully step backward. The boards creaked under his feet and the wolf fixed his sight on him. Severus turned to run and with a roar, the beast bypassed James and landed in front of Severus, snarling.

He roared again and Severus fell back, feeling nothing but paralyzing fear. James jumped over Severus and rammed the wolf into the wall.

Severus scrambled to his feet, running for the trap door he had come through. He spied a dog watching lazily, but paid no attention to it. He heard a whine behind him and spied the stag stumbling back before getting back into a fighting stance and charging the werewolf.

The dog jumped at him grabbing Severus’ cloak and growled, shaking his head as though attempting to keep him from leaving Severus grabbed his wand and bellowed a stunning spell at the dog, which yelped and fell unconscious. The werewolf reached for him and Severus slid into the trap door, spelling it shut as he could still hear the fight above.

For a moment, he sat in the tunnel, hyperventilating. At last, he made his way back to the school. It took longer than before just to get back but by the time he was back on school grounds, the moon had passed the zenith and he wept. For what reason, though, he didn’t know.

#

Remus woke, feeling worse than before. He could sense that something bad had happened, something that made the wolf inside him upset. He turned onto his stomach and dry heaved. A hand rubbed his back as he continued to puke nothing.

“James! Remus is awake!” Peter called.

The shack creaked and James entered. He was scratched and bruised and his glasses were broken. Remus had never been that rough before. “What did I do?”

“More like what did Sirius do,” James said. “He sent Snape into the Shack.” Remus remembered. He had prayed it was a dream. He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Remus.”

“No.”

“Snape is alive. He’s not bitten. You didn’t hurt him.”

“No.”

“Sirius didn’t hurt him either. Snape stunned him and made his way back to school.” Remus whimpered, shaking his head. “Unfortunately, he does know. I don’t know what he’ll do about it, but we’ll talk to him with Professor Dumbledore. Hopefully he hasn’t said anything to anyone.”

Remus gasped, curling into himself. “He’ll hate me. He’s already angry with me and I don’t know why. But this…he’ll hate me now.”

“Moony, you don’t know that,” James said, kneeling in front of him. “If he loves you as much as we do, he couldn’t possibly hate you.”

Remus heaved a sob, shoulders shaking as he wept. Peter continued to rub his back, trying to ease him but unsure what to do.

“What happened? Last I remember I was getting stunned by Snivellus.”

“Sirius, get out,” James ordered.

“What?”

“GET OUT!!!” Remus bellowed, grabbing good sized wood splinter and hurling it at him. Sirius ducked and the stick clattered against the wall. Peter approached him and led him away.

“You really should go, Padfoot. Sorry, but they’re too mad at you right now.”

Sirius glanced over at them. Peter sighed. “What were you thinking?” he asked. Sirius swallowed and jumped down the trap door (which James had disenchanted once Remus had transformed back into a human).

“I can’t go back.”

“Yes, you can,” James said. “Dumbledore will understand. He knows this wasn’t your fault.”

Remus released a raspy breath, broken by sobs.

“You never let anything like this happen before. We never did and so, knowing that, we also know who was responsible for what happened last night.”

“It wasn’t ever supposed to happen.”

“I know, but there’s nothing we can do about it now,” James said. He looked at Peter helplessly. “Come on, Remus, we need to get back to school.” Remus shook his head.

“I can’t.”

“Yes. You can. Peter and I will be there with you the whole time.”

“I don’t think it would help, but I don’t think the wolf was going to kill Snape. Just make him a werewolf, too.” Remus scoffed.

“No, Peter, that doesn’t help,” James said. “But we know your heart’s in the right place.”

“I’ll just shut up, then,” Peter mumbled, sitting on the other side of Remus awkwardly.

~December 1993~

Remus woke to a finger wiping a trail of water away from his face. He opened his eyes.

“You were crying in your sleep,” Severus said. “Bad dream?”

“Bad memory,” Remus clarified. Edinburgh was blanketed in snow outside the hotel, grey and dreary.

“Want to talk about it?”

“It’s the one where you realized what I am.”

Severus hummed. “You mean that you’re a werewolf.” Remus nodded. “Well, yes, I was terrified that night. What sane man wouldn’t be? But I understand why you kept it from me, Pet. It’s only sensible to keep that a secret until you’re ready to reveal it.”

“I know you’re not mad about it, but I still feel horrid.”

“For keeping it from me?”

Remus sighed. “If I had told you, you wouldn’t have gone to the Shack that night. And you could have come to terms with it on your own time.”

Severus hummed. “Maybe even become an animagus as well.”

“You would?”

“I _have_. Registered, of course, unlike your friends.”

“Why don’t I know this?” Remus asked, sitting up and frowning at Severus.

“Because it never came up,” Severus said.

“And if the potion didn’t work?”

“Oh please, your confidence in my abilities always amazes me,” Severus said. Remus hummed and tilted his head to the side, trying to guess Severus’ animal form.

“What…animal do you take?”

Severus hummed, “A fox,” he confessed. “Of course, it wasn’t till a couple years ago that I finally mastered my form.”

“A fox?” Severus arched a brow and shrank in size until a marble fox took his place. Severus sat on Remus’ lap and stood on his hind legs to lick Remus’ face, front pas pressed against Remus’ shoulders and fluffy tail swishing back and forth.

Remus let him, scrunching his nose and running his hands through the coarse white and black fur. “You’re a very pretty fox.”Severus stopped licking his face and pushed back. Remus felt like he was being glare at. He chuckled and scratched behind one of his ears.

“Let’s see. You need a name for your animal form,” Remus said. Severus opened his eyes, staring at him. “Maybe…what’s the Muggle movie…right! Todd. Wasn’t that the fox’s name in that.”

Severus yelped, glaring.

“Okay, not that. Well, Robin? There’s a movie where Robin Hood is a fox.”

Severus shook his head, rejecting that suggestion as well.

“Snout?” Severus laid down, front paws over his muzzle. “Hoodear? No…um…Flufftail? Too close to Wormtail, but granted it is cuter.”

Severus sat up and turned back into a human. “Stop. None of those work.”

“I don’t know. Flufftail is rather adorable.”

Severus groaned. “I’m not going to call my fox self _Flufftail_.”

Remus grinned. “You don’t have to. I will.”

“You will not,” Severus snapped. He huffed, smiling affectionately. “Though I’m glad you’ve cheered up.” He kissed Remus and got off the bed, mumbling about needing a shower.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Severus, Remus, Rolanda, and Aurora kept back from the rest of the group as they toured the vaults. There were far more spirits than the Muggles knew and they were aware of the four of them.

They entered one of the vaults, the whole group huddled over to one side of the room as a spirit glared at them. The ghost caught Severus’ eye and Severus arched a brow.

“Ooh, wizards, aren’t you?” he asked. “Come in. I’d offer tea, but never needed it. Besides, who cares for home invaders?” The ghost approached the tour guide. “OI!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!”

“I wouldn’t call it a house,” Remus mumbled.

“HEY!!! GET OUT!!!” The ghost stomped his feet and blew on the tour guide’s neck.

The Muggle shuddered, tensing. It wasn’t that scary, to Severus. Then again, it must be terrifying to Muggles, given that they can’t see the ghost.

At last the group left save for them.

“Oh, Professor Sinistra,” the ghost said, “Didn’t see you there.”

“Good evening, Mr. Boots,” she said. “Might I introduce my coworkers: Professors Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Rolanda Hooch.”

Mr. Boots took off his hat and bowed grandly. “Welcome to the vaults. Just visiting for the winter, I take it? Well, never mind it.”

“How’s Jack?” Aurora asked. “Is he still about?” Mr. Boots nodded.

“L’il tyke he is loves to attach still. Never leaves the vaults though.” Aurora pouted.

“This is no place for a child, living or dead,” she said. Mr. Boots shrugged and disappeared into the wall.

“Definitely not a demon,” Severus said. Remus tugged his hand, leading him out of the vault and back to the group. They stood in another vault, discussing more of the history and the possible ghostly inhabitants that are known.

Remus stood in front of Severus, leaning against his chest. “Cold,” he said, as if it were the only logical explanation he had. Severus wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on the top of Remus’ head.

He heard the coos coming from Aurora, and arched a brow at the witches. Rolanda shrugged, squeezing Aurora’s hand just as a boy and a dog approached them, taking Aurora’s hand in his and grinning. He was translucent to the eyes as was the dog.

The dog, a type of sheep dog, sniffed at Remus’ and Severus’ boots before sitting down beside them.

“You were gone long,” the boy said to Aurora.”

“Work keeps me busy, Jack. Now, are you certain you don’t want to come to Hogwarts. There’re plenty of people there who’ll play with you.”

Jack shook his head. “I’m good here. Mr. Boots and Ms. Lucy would be at each others’ ectoplasms otherwise. Did you know that the Muggles are saying there’s a headless ghost with us?”

“I did not!”

“Well, they’re wrong. There’s no headless ghost. Just an apparition playing jokes. The Muggles think its Mary Queen of Scots.”

“I take it that this ghost is Mr. Boots?”

“No, but he thinks it’s funny.”

“There is very little Mr. Boots think isn’t funny,” Aurora replied. Jack glanced at them and silenced, partially hiding behind Aurora. “You needn’t fear them, Jack.”

“The smaller one’s got a funny sense about him.” Remus frowned, tensing. Severus kissed his cheek and mumbled assurances.

“Oh, perhaps, but he’s very nice,” Aurora assured Jack.

“He might not look it, but he’s a joker,” Rolanda said.

“Not so much anymore,” Remus said, offering the ghost child a gentle smile before Jack disappeared.

“I wonder why he’d be scared of you,” Aurora said.

“Ha! Must’ve been Severus,” Rolanda teased. Aurora grinned.

“Yeah, that would make more sense. Wouldn’t it?”

Severus hummed. “Don’t worry about it,” he whispered.

“It seemed he knew.”

“Some spirits have a heightened sensitivity to the living. That’s all.” Remus wasn’t so sure it was just that…

~March 1977~

Severus had managed to avoid getting called to the Headmaster’s office for nearly six years. But if this involved the night three days ago, then it likely had something to do with Remus being a werewolf. No one had known. Except his friends and now him.

What would happen to him?

What would happen to Remus?

He swallowed and approached the winged gargoyle, examining it. How was he to get to the Headmaster’s office?

The gargoyle jumped aside.

“Come in, Severus,” Professor Dumbledore said. “Your classmates will be by soon enough.”

Severus followed him into the office, arms crossed. He worried his lip, looking around. A phoenix trilled at him and Dumbledore chuckled.

“Do you like birds, Severus?”

“A little bit,” he admitted.

“The phoenix ash is used in certain potions. Their tears are known for healing, too. And I daresay, there seems to be an awful need for healing.”

His eyes twinkled at Severus, who averted his gaze.

“I allowed Remus Lupin to attend school here, knowing quite well that he was affected with Lycanthropia. He knew it was quite the privilege and risk to come to school. And up until a few days ago, there had been no problems. I have not decided on Mr. Lupin’s fate just yet.”

Severus stared at him. “Fate?”

“And that of his friends,” Dumbledore said. “This incident could lead to expulsion, and I would have to expel a student for something he has no control over. Particularly a student with his brilliance.” He motioned to one of the chairs and Severus sat down. “Lemon drop?”

Severus shook his head.

 Dumbledore sat at the desk. “I understand that you have a strained relationship with Mr. Lupin and his peers.”

Severus nodded, throat thick.

“Severus, have they hurt you often?”

He nodded again.

“And you didn’t talk to a teacher?”

“What’s this have anything to do with there being a werewolf in the school?” Severus asked.

“It might explain why you went after them, why you’re trying to maintain such a level of strength that not even a grown adult can handle,” Dumbledore asked. “How are things at home, Severus?”

Severus shook his head, trying to banish the voice and image of his father hitting his mother, yelling at him.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Dumbledore hummed. “You can talk to your teachers, Severus. We want to help if we can.”

Severus nodded, not really believing him, but letting him think so.

“I, um, I don’t think Re…Lupin intended for what happened to happen,” he said. “He was just about to transform when I got there. He was afraid when I showed up. Even Potter and Pettigrew attempted to get me away before it was too late. But I found them with Black’s help.”

“Sirius Black, you mean?”

Severus nodded.

“I see,” Dumbledore said. “Have you told anyone else what happened to you? What you saw?”

Severus shook his head.

“Okay, until further notice, I need you to keep it to yourself. Thank you, Severus.”

“What’ll happen to Lupin?” he asked.

Dumbledore hummed, eying him. “I think you don’t have to worry about Mr. Lupin, Severus. Everything will work out as it should, I’m sure. Are you sure you don’t want a lemon drop?”

Severus nodded. “I’m sure, Sir. Thank you.”

He stood and bade goodbye, heading out of the office and nearly ran into Remus. Their eyes met and before either could speak, Severus turned around and strode the other way. Once he felt safe, he turned around, glancing around the corner at Remus.

He was gone.

#

He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he saw Severus again. Would he pull him aside? Beg him not to say anything? Ask if he was okay?

Nothing?

Remus didn’t have long to find out as he nearly bumped into him outside the Headmaster’s office. Their eyes met. Any thought to what he’d say was cut short and Severus spun around and strode the opposite direction. Remus’ shoulders drooped and he entered the office.

“Severus told me that he was told about the tunnel under the Willow by Sirius,” Dumbledore said. Remus nodded. “Have you discussed this with him?”

“Who? Severus or Sirius?”

“Either one of them.”

Remus sat down and Fawkes floated over to him, sitting on his chair.

“No. I can’t look at Sirius right now without getting pissed. And Severus…I don’t even know how to approach him about what he saw and he won’t talk to me.” He exhaled shakily. “I know I need to do something, but I just…” he closed his eyes, nearly bent in half in the chair. “I don’t know what to do or what will happen to me now. I attacked a human.”

Dumbledore knelt in front of him. “Remus, it was not your fault. I did not sense that Severus was truly angry at what happened. He may understand that it was out of your control.”

Remus nodded, worrying his lower lip. “I love Severus,” he confessed. “And I don’t know how to fix this. I don’t know what I did wrong to make him mad before, and…and…” He closed his eyes, hoping to dam the tears.

“Ah, I see,” Dumbledore said. “It has seemed that you and your friends have been wrapped up in quite a whirlwind.” He eased up, knees cracking, and patted Remus’ shoulder. “I cannot say what could happen in the future, but I have found that some people are so entwined that it is impossible for their lives to never intersect even after hardship attempts to break them apart.”

Remus hadn’t any idea what Dumbledore could possibly mean. He inhaled and wiped his eyes before looking at him. “What now?”

“Now, you go back to your dorm while I speak with the rest of your companions. What you decide to do with your time is yours. However, sending an owl to a particular Slytherin wouldn’t be amiss, would it?”

Dumbledore winked, dismissing Remus from the office. Remus would perhaps have considered it if he was certain Severus would reply.

~December 1993~

“I can’t believe that woman!” Remus snarled as they left the tunnel. Severus rubbed his back, blinking at the light hitting his eyes after being underground for two hours. “How dare she shove that poor girl!”

“We can’t really do much about spectral women getting angry about living women with successful pregnancies,” Severus said, “Especially one who’s stuck.”

“No, but I’m still angry. She could have hurt her _and_ the baby,” Remus snarled. Severus kissed his cheek. “It’s just…I just…”

“Not every ghost is a conscious entity. And that woman isn’t. There’s nothing to be done about her behavior save hope that she doesn’t hurt anyone too drastically.”

“It’s more sad than infuriating,” Aurora said. “Those spirits are doing their best, but Muggle spirits are less likely to be fully intelligent as magical ones are.” She pulled her gloves back on. “How about we all get something to eat? I’m buying.”

“Good,” Severus said. “I’ve already spent more than I intended to.”

“Remus, what have you to say to your boyfriend being so cheap?”

“Cheap?” Remus repeated. “How much did that tour cost? The hotel? No, this is more luxurious than I’m really used to. There’s no way this is cheap. Not by my standards.”

“He’s the cheap one,” Severus said. Remus nodded.

“And he likes to spoil me. Can’t say I mind,” Remus grinned at Severus, who wrapped his arm around Remus’ shoulder.

“Could be worse,” Severus muttered. “I don’t think I could survive dating some rich prat who’d want things that would cost my whole life savings.”

“You’re welcome,” Remus teased, grinning at him.

“Wow, lucky,” Rolanda teased. “Though, Remus, you are dating a prat.”

“I’m not that bad.”

“Yeah, you are,” Remus laughed. “But I love you anyway.”

They women walked ahead of them, discussing what would sound good for dinner, as Severus pulled Remus aside. “Are you sure?” he asked. “Because if you’re not…”

Remus blinked. “What do you— _Oh_ …” He frowned. Severus’ grip on his shoulders tightened as Remus thought about what he had said. “Yes,” he said, “I’m sure. Does that bother you? You’re not going to apparate on me, are you? Because if you do, I’m going hunt you down and punch your nose _flat_. Maybe knock out a couple of teeth if I can.”

Severus snorted. “No, I won’t run away this time.”

“Are you sure?”

“I swear on my nose and teeth that I won’t run from you this time.”

Remus sighed. “That wasn’t how I intended to tell you.”

“This time?” Severus asked.

“Any time,” Remus clarified. “At least not till we were more comfortable with where we stood on the matter of how we felt about each other; especially not with how you reacted the first time I told you and worst part of that was that I worked hard to make that moment romantic.”

“Yes, we’ve already established that I was an arse that day,” Severus said. “More so as I let myself think that you were mocking me the whole time we were together.” Remus hummed and punched his arm. “What was that for?”

“For ever thinking that I was using you and mocking you or even _thinking_ that I was with Sirius,” Remus said, glaring at him. “Now I think we will be discussing that as well as make sure to assuage any of your unresolved trust issues where I am concerned. Understood?”

“Since when did we agree on Role Reversal?”

Remus punched his arm again, fighting down a snicker. “It’s a yes or no question, Severus.”

“Fine. Yes. I understand.”

With a smile, Remus kissed him. “I love you,” he repeated. Severus placed his hands on Remus’ waist, deepening the kiss. “And I’m hungry.”

Severus sighed. “You are a genius at ruining a moment.”

“Sorry.”

“I’m hungry, too. We best find the witches because I am _damned_ if I don’t take advantage of Aurora’s offer to buy diner.” Remus laughed, letting Severus pull him along.

~April 1977~

“I have to wonder,” James said, “what you told Dumbledore, Padfoot.”

Sirius glanced at him and bowed his head. “Erm…nothing. I told him the truth. I’ve detention for the rest of the year,” he said.

“Huh,” James said. “Definitely lucky.”

“Lucky?! I’m also off Quidditch.”

“But you get to finish school,” Peter pointed out. “As does Remus.”

“Were it any other teacher, you’d probably have been expelled,” James added, measuring his scroll for a Charms essay. “And Remus could’ve been expelled. Or imprisoned.”

“All right! I get it! I was an idiot!”

“And an ass,” James added. “But we’ve all been asses at some point or another. Just never to each other.” He looked at Sirius. “You’re my best mate, but I think it’s time we just…grew up.”

“Wow, Evan’s has whipped you good,” Sirius scoffed.

“You tried to kill her best friend, and our best friend’s boyfriend,” James stated. “Stop denying responsibility for what you did! We’re seventeen now. I don’t want to do something that will destroy my life. I don’t understand why you’re okay with that.”

“It was Snape!”

“It was _Azkaban worthy_ , Sirius,” James hissed. “You get that, don’t you? If not for Dumbledore being so merciful, you could’ve gone to Azkaban. You could’ve gotten Remus in enough trouble to send _him_ to Azkaban. If you want to call me ‘whipped,’ fine. Yeah. I’m whipped. I love Lily and I want to have a life with her that doesn’t require visiting my best mates between iron bars and Dementors hovering over my shoulder.” He sighed. “You don’t have to like him, but _please_ apologize at least. If not to Snape, then definitely to Remus.”

“If Remus will talk to him,” Peter mumbled. James hummed and Sirius glowered.

“He’ll get over it, eventually,” Sirius stated, leaning back on his hands.

“He stays in the library these days and who knows what will happen on the next full moon. What if Moony gets violent with Padfoot?” Peter stated. “A dog, even a big dog, isn’t much of a match against an angry, heartbroken werewolf.”

“It’s not like you two’ll let Moony get at me.”

“Well…”

“Of course not,” James said, thwacking the back of Peter’s head with a copy of the Prophet. “We’ll not let him kill you.”

“Getting at me and killing at me are not mutually exclusive.”

“In this case, I think it is,” James said. “He mauled me, I’m gonna let him maul you.”

“It’s the least you deserve for attempting to kill his boyfriend.”

“Merlin’s pants! Snape is _not_ Remus’ boyfriend!” James caught Remus’ eyes as he entered the common room. “They were fuck buddies at best.”

“Sirius,” James hissed.

Sirius spun around in his chair to see Remus glare darkly at him. Sirius stood. “Rem—”

Remus strode by, pulling away from Sirius’ outstretched fingers, and jumped to their room, two steps at a time.

“Remus, wait!” Sirius followed. “You can’t keep running—ouch!” Sirius hissed, rubbing his knee that slid out from under him. Remus pocketed his wand again and slammed the door shut.

Sirius ground his teeth and entered the dorm. “I don’t understand why you’re still angry at me. Okay, so I messed with Snape. I messed with him many times before.”

Remus shut his curtains around his bed, spelling them shut.

Sirius clicked his tongue.

Remus’ spell work was better than his, so he doubted he could break the spells he placed, so Sirius pulled his chair over. “Please hear me out, Moony. I just…” he shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry. I guess I let my own jealousy get the better of me, but I never meant to hurt you in the process.” Nothing. “What do you want me to say? I love you, Remus. I couldn’t watch you get with him. He…Remus, Snape is…I’m just gonna shut up before I make it worse than it already is.”

Nothing.

“Please talk to me, Remus. I miss talking to you about stuff. I was there when you realized you were gay. I listened when you said you were in love with James. I was okay with that because I didn’t know I was in love with you yet myself. But…c’mon, Moony.” He waved his wand at the curtains, hoping they’d yield.

No such luck.

“Damn, he must’ve been a good lay if you’re still so pissed.”

The curtains ripped back, causing Sirius to jump as Remus revealed himself.

“It’s not even _that_ ,” he snarled. “I told you that I loved him. He might have loved me, but you,” he stuck his wand under Sirius’ chin. “ _You_ couldn’t stand to let me be happy with him and you let him find out what I am. I could have killed him, Sirius!”

“I know,” Sirius whispered. “But it’s _Snape_.”

“You’re a broken record,” Remus said, shaking his head. “Always going on about how I can’t possibly love _Snape_ , how it makes no sense that I would spend time with _Snape_ , and how I had to have had some other motive for sleeping with _Snape_. Well I do love him. It made more sense to me than you could imagine, and I had no motive in sleeping with him.”

He swallowed, shutting his eyes. “We got together after James and Lily did, because we wanted a distraction from the people we were in love with being with someone we thought unsuited for them. And then it was it was something else. Now I’ll never know if he and I could’ve been more than just _fuck buddies_ because of your _fucking jealousy_!”

Sirius gently took Remus’ wrist in his hands.

“I know,” he said. “But I love you. And I won’t run away from you just because of what you are. I thought that when James and Lily got together, you’d finally see me as more than a friend. That you’d realize that I’m here for you. I’ve always been here for you. I’ve kept your secret for years. I’ve become an Animagus for you…please give me a chance.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but any chances I could have given you are gone. You tried to trick me into killing my man. So _how dare you_ sit here and tell me you love me? You don’t, Sirius. You just hate Severus so much, that you can’t stand to see him happy. Even if he’s happy with someone you say you care about.”

Sirius’ throat felt constricted. “Remus, please forgive me.” Remus sniffed, pulling out of Sirius’ grasp.

“No. What you did was unforgiveable. So I’m not forgiving you.”

Sirius’ shoulders drooped. “Please don’t,” he whispered. “Moony, please. I didn’t think this…I really do love you.”

Remus closed the curtains again. “I want to be alone, Sirius,” he said. “Just go away.” Sirius swallowed, hands in his lap. He glanced at the door, seeing James and Peter watching. Peter went back downstairs and James ran his hand through his hair, scratching.

“Please help me,” Sirius said.

“You did all you can,” James said, approaching Sirius and helping him up. “We’ll just have to give him some time.” He led him out of the dorm. “He’s never refused to forgive anyone in his life. You’ll be friends again, but I don’t think you should hope for more than that.” Sirius wiped his nose on the back of his hand, blinking. “Let’s go to the kitchens and get something to eat, yeah? Let’s go.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a scene in this chapter. It shouldn't be triggering for anyone and I hope it isn't, but I figured I'd let you know, dear readers, just in case.

~December 1993~

“I cannot believe you ate that much!” Aurora said, gawking at the bill.

Remus was still picking meat out of his teeth with a toothpick.

“I know you’ve been having trouble getting jobs since graduation, so I understand how you’re willing to eat the body weight of a dragon, but _jeez_!”

Severus ran his fingers through Remus’ hair. “Bloke loves his meat.”

“Obviously,” Rolanda said.

“I could make a joke there, but I’m not going to,” Remus said, grinning at the women.

Aurora glowered at him. “You’re buying next time, Lupin,” she threatened.

“Have mercy!”

“This is madness,” she snapped at him. “I should not be spending thirty-five pounds on a meal for four!”

Severus winced. “Ouch, now I do feel bad.”

“Not bad enough, I take it.”

“Oh, never,” Severus said, smirking. “You offered. Now suck it up. Remus, Pet, not a word.” Remus pouted and leaned back in his seat.

“Maybe a little one?”

“No. No puns, no innuendo. There was plenty said before we even got the food.”

Remus shrugged. “I don’t see what the problem is. I do love meat. Bigger and bloodier the better.”

“Really?”

“That was horrid.”

He smirked at a very unamused Severus.

“I’m taking away your chocolate stash one way or another. This sugar high is proof that it would be for your own good.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Remus said. “You’ll never find it.”

Severus pinched Remus’ side, earning a yelp. “I’m sure I will. Even if I have to employ all of Slytherin House to find it.”

“In which case, I will have to request Gryffindor House to defend it.”

Aurora whined. “Rolanda, they’re cuter than us.”

“Never thought I’d see the day that Severus Snape would be called ‘cute.’”

“That terrifies me,” Severus agreed. “Never, ever use the word ‘cute’ to describe me. Or us.” He stood, allowing Remus to slide out of the booth. “Breakfast tomorrow?”

“No,” Rolanda said. “We’ve plans, given its Christmas Eve tomorrow.”

Severus and Remus exchanged a glance.

“Just realized, hm?” She teased. “Have a fun holiday, gents.” That said, she and Aurora apparated. Severus offered his hand to Remus, who took it, and apparated them back to the hotel.

“So, at least forty-eight hours together,” Severus surmised. “No coworkers. No students. No homework to grade.” Remus pulled him closer, backing up to the bed. “Could be boring.”

“Unlikely,” Remus said, sitting down. Severus crawled over him as they scooted further up the bed. “I think we can figure something out. Especially since we’re probably not going to have forty-eight hours to ourselves for some time.”

“You’re right.” Severus got off the bed. “I think I saw some games over in the closet over here.” Remus threw the pillow at him, hitting Severus in the back. Severus turned around, picking up the pillow. “Very mature, Remus.”

“Get back here and fuck me.”

Severus arched a brow. “How about you convince me that fucking you is worth my time,” he said, tossing the pillow back onto the bed. Remus frowned, looking a little much like a puppy. Severus refused to budge. “I’m waiting, Pet. If you want attention, you’ll have to earn it.”

Remus clicked his tongue.

“Well?”

He dropped his shoulders. “I’m going to take a shower,” he said. “Pick a game.” He hid a snigger, pretending to be hurt as he stood and passed Severus on his way to the bathroom.

“Remus, Pet, I’m teasing,” Severus assured him, taking his hand. Remus pouted up at him, trying so hard not to laugh. “I’m allowed to tease you, right?”

Remus nodded, unable to hide his amusement anymore. “So long as I’m allowed to tease, too.”

Severus. “Are you?”

“I believe so, unless I’m quite mistaken.”

Severus shook his head, muttering under his breath about Gryffindors.

“Go take that shower,” he said, releasing Remus and slapping his ass in retaliation.

The yelp following made Severus chuckle. He grinned at the mock-glare Remus sent him before closing the bathroom door.

Severus reached for his wand and waved it, closing the curtains. He took the shrunken trunk out and set it in the middle of the floor.

“ _Engorgio_ ,” he said, watching the trunk enlarge to its normal size.

Setting the wand down, he opened the trunk and shifted through the belongings.

Remus’ collar, obviously, and leash. He set them aside, looking through what else he could use. A spreader bar, some cock-and-ball teasers, plugs, a gag, a blindfold, a couple whips…

He closed the trunk and laid the equipment on the table before sneaking into the bathroom to replace Remus’ clothes with the collar and a short note of the scene in mind and instructions to stay inside the bathroom for the discussion of scene before entering it.

Severus perused the tools resting on the coffee table, wondering what he’d use first. The water turned off and he heard rustling in the bathroom.

“Sev?” Remus called. Severus approached the bathroom.

“Is the scene to your liking?”

“Very,” Remus said. “But you wrote you wanted to have a discussion before starting, so let’s discuss.”

“Just want to clarify what is and isn’t okay for you before we start,” Severus said. “I’d rather not traumatize you or, Merlin forbid, hurt you beyond your limits.”

“Oh? Do you intend to hurt me?”

“A little.”

“Figures,” Remus said with a dry snort. “Well, to remind you, don’t draw blood and don’t choke me or block my airway in any way. Aside from that, there’s very little that would push past my pain threshold.”

“I was thinking of blindfolding you at some point.”

“Fine by me. What of yourself? Is there anything you won’t want me to do? Not that I can think of anything with this scene, but…”

Severus hummed, leaning against the wall. “No. Nothing comes to mind. Remus, there may be a time I gag you, but you’ll still be able to breathe.”

“Gags are fine.”

“I’ll take your hand in mine after that, give it a squeeze to make sure. Squeeze back if you’re still okay.”

“I can do that,” Remus said. “What about you? Is there anything I shouldn’t do?”

Severus hummed. “Nothing comes to mind. We’ll discuss it some more after we’re done, I suppose. If I’ve any critique, I’ll let you know then. Another thing: I know I don’t have to remind you to use the safe word, but _please_ , if at any point you get uncomfortable or want to stop, use it. Especially in the beginning, because it will be a little harder to tell if I’m overstepping once I put the gag on you.”

“Don’t think the squeezing will work?”

“What if you want to stop and squeeze back anyway?”

“What if I don’t and I want you to continue? You’ll just have to trust I won’t go too deep into my sub-space. Or you can stop the scene yourself and ask me.”

“Good point.”

“I’ll be fine, _my lord_ ,” Remus said, purring at the end. “I trust you, Severus. And I will tell you if I feel uncomfortable or want to stop.”

Severus hummed. “All right,” he said. “Let’s begin.”

_The werewolf kneeled in front of his new master. The master arched a brow at him, fixing cold eyes over him._

_“Do you know why you’re here, Wolf?” he said._

_“I do not, my lord,” said the Werewolf. “But I can guess, if my lord permits me.”_

_The Master waved his hand, allowing him to continue._

_“When I woke in my cage, I spied a host of other creatures. A vampire. A faun. A centaur. A merman. A veela. And many more. Each one was in a cage but also well cared for depending on their needs and dressed in fine silk and jewels. I did not understand how such creatures, who crave freedom and independence, would be so content in their prisons. But every night, one of them was taken from the cage and returned by dawn.”_

_“And what have you surmised from this?”_

_“That…my lord enjoys the company of inhuman beings with human intelligence.”_

_“Are you truly inhuman?”_

_“I am a werewolf,” the Werewolf said. “And am not fully human for what I am.”_

_“Can the vampire say the same? You are all, in my eyes, worthy of my time and attention. My very own, very unique harem of magical creatures whom can consent to my affection. You, as you may guess, are my latest prize and newest bedmate.”_

_“My lord, the moon—”_

_“I am aware that tonight you change,” the master said, “And I wish it.”_

_“I will not be in control of my actions, my lord!”_

_The master chuckled, hooking his finger in the collar’s ring. “I put this on you, Wolf, because of what you are. I have in my possession a number of restraints that will ensure you’re complete docility. You will not harm me, Wolf.”_

_“As a wolf, even restrained, I cannot promise that I won’t attempt to escape my lord, or slaughter him in my madness. As a wolf, I could twist about and bite, even if I cannot scratch. My lord, I do not wish that. I accept my fate and will stay and be a dutiful bedmate any other night. It is simply too dangerous at the full moon.”_

_The master smacked the wolf._

_“You will not deny me what I want, Wolf,” he growled. “I know the risks and I am always prepared for it.” He picked up a whip and pressed the end of the handle under the werewolf’s chin, tilting his head up. “I am a trainer of beasts, Wolf, and I will break you to my will.”_

_The Wolf swallowed and pressed a kiss to the whip._

_The master motioned for him to turn around. “Stay kneeled, Wolf,” he ordered._

_The wolf bowed his head, waiting for the blow. The strands of the whip ghosted along his back as the master pet him with it before bringing it down. The sting of the whip against his back made the wolf tense, back straightening. He shuddered, waiting for the next lash._

_The second stung more than the first. By account of already sensitive skin or force behind the strike, the wolf wasn’t sure, but he arched his back into the strikes until they ended._

_The master set the whip aside and placed his hand loosely on the wolf’s neck, twisting the collar around to latch a leash to it._

_“Up,” the master commanded. The wolf obeyed, swallowing at the weight on his throat. “Not too much, is it?”_

_“No, my lord.”_

_“Good.”_

_He presented a chain restraint and matching, leather cuffs to the wolf, waiting for him to kiss it. Once the kiss was presented, he latched the chain to the hook as well and pulled the wolf’s arms back, to lock them in place._

_“How does that feel, Pet?” the master purred running the pad of his thumb over his shoulder blade._

_“I’m fine, my lord.”_

_“Not too much pressure on your neck?”_

_“No, my lord,” said the wolf, shuddering as the end of the restraint tickled his back, brushing the small of his back._

_The master moved his hands down the wolf’s back and pulled his body closer. The wolf could feel his master’s arousal through the clothes separating them._

_“You’ll tell me if you’re uncomfortable.”_

_“Yes, my lord.”_

_“Good boy,” the master said, grabbing the wolf’s ass and squeezing hard._

_The Master presented his wand and the wolf pressed a quick kiss to the hilt before a cleansing spell was cast, followed by a lubricating spell._

_“My lord,” the wolf whimpered. “Please touch me.”_

_The master chortled darkly, “Worry not, Pet. I intend to. I won’t, however, take you just yet.”_

_He showed him a spreader bar. Once kissed, the master locked the wolf’s ankles in them and pressed two fingers against the wolf’s entrance, easing them inside._

_The wolf rocked back as much as he was able to on those fingers, finding little release to the building tension. The fingers stretched him as wide as it could._

_Then a plug was presented. It was a silicone head with a chain tail._

_The wolf swallowed, unsure if he wanted it._

_Just as it was about to be taken away from him, he kissed it. He felt it press against his hole and relaxed his body as it was pushed inside, stretching him just a little wider before being connected to his other restraints._

_“Good boy,” the master praised, moving in front of him. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he said, running his hands over the wolf’s bare chest and stomach._

_“My lord, the moon rises. In moments, I will be a beast.”_

_“That is what I want,” the master said, offering a metal bit to the wolf._

_The wolf kissed it and the master fitted it on him._

_“There, now you needn’t worry about attacking me tonight.”_

_He pinched one of the wolf’s nipples and licked at the other one, biting it between his teeth between licks and sucks._

_The wolf keened, moaning around the bit. His hips bucked as the master finally grabbed his cock and stroked. The master knelt down as the wolf felt the change overtake him just as the master began to kiss the shaft and play with his scrotum, rubbing the tip of the wolf’s cock with the pad of his thumb._

_The wolf bucked, nudging his cock against the master’s cheek. The master gripped his waist and closed his lips around the crown, sliding his mouth further down to the base before sucking, cheeks hollowing the harder he sucked._

_The wolf shuddered, knees buckling as an orgasm ripped through him._

_The master hummed, swallowing what he could before standing and wiping his mouth before shoving the wolf onto the bed, grabbing the nape of his neck. The master squeezed the wolf’s hand and the wolf squeezed back._

_Assured, the master removed the plug and divested himself of clothes. The wolf wished he could watch, but he didn’t have as much movement this way._

_“So beautiful,” the master whispered, spreading the wolf’s ass cheeks further and pushed his cock inside to the base. “Good boy,” he purred, petting the wolf’s hips._

_He squeezed a hand again and grinned when he received an answering grip. He took t he wolf’s hips in his hands, stabbing his cock deeper into the wolf as far as it would go, listening to the wolf whine and keen and wiggle in an attempt to meet each thrust with each of his own._

_The master ran his fingers through the hair on the wolf’s head, pulling it hard. The wolf grunted, stilling as the master’s nails dug into the skin. The master grunted as his release jolted through him._

_The wolf howled around the bit, shuddering at his master’s release deep inside him…_

Severus loosened his hand on Remus’ head and removed the bit.

“Okay?” he asked.

“M’okay,” Remus replied, resting his cheek against the sheets.

Severus disconnected himself from Remus and removed the restraints and chains, kissing the skin where the metal had rested. He set them aside and lied next to Remus, gently massaging his arms and legs.

“You are beautiful,” Severus said. Remus grinned moving closer to Severus, nuzzling him. “So bloody gorgeous.” Severus massaged his head and pressed gentle, lingering kisses to Remus’ face. “I’m gonna draw us a bath,” he said. “Sound good?”

“Yeah,” Remus mumbled, staring at Severus groggily.

Severus kissed his cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Kiss me properly,” Remus demanded. Severus obeyed, pressing his lips gently to Remus’. “Now you can get that bath running.”

“Okay, Pet.”

“Sev.”

“Yes?”

“Happy Christmas.”

Severus squeezed his hand. “Happy Christmas, Pet.”

~January, 1994~

“I’m not the only one not ready for school to start again,” Severus said. “Despite what Minerva says. I’m half ready to send a missive to lengthen the winter hols another two weeks.”

“Three weeks is more than enough,” Remus reminded him, snapping a chocolate bar in half with his teeth. He glowered at his planner. “Besides, it could be worse.”

“How so?”

He lifted the parchment on his left.

Severus frowned. “I thought I recognized it. That’s what Potter had the other night.”

“It’s the map my friends and I made back in school.”

“Ah. I remember that. So how does that map make things worse?”

“It hasn’t yet, but if Black gets his hands on it, and given he knows how to reveal its contents…” Severus hummed. “You see my point?”

“I do.”

“There’s another matter to it as well.”

“Which is?”

Remus tapped the map with his wand. “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

Once the ink was revealed, he opened it to Gryffindor House.

“Each time I see it, it seems more impossible, but I know my eyesight hasn’t dimmed.” Severus took the map and examined it.

Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Finnegan, and Thomas were in their respective beds, but also in the room, by Weasley’s bed, was the name _Peter Pettigrew_.

“That has to be a fluke. The map is wrong.”

“It isn’t,” Remus said. “I’ve run as many tests as I can find. It’s in pristine condition. Peter’s alive.” Severus set the map down, staring at the name with a frown.

“If he is alive, then how…Weasley has a rat.”

“And Peter’s animal form is a rat. He has to be Scabbers.”

“His rat’s name is Scabbers?”

“It’s a good name for a pet. Weird, but okay. Not to mention I’ve met the rat. He’s missing a claw on one of his paws,” Remus said.

“Every test?”

“Run whatever you want. I’m sure I covered everything—oh Merlin.” Remus jumped up and seized his wand, running out of the office. Severus spied another name enter the boy’s dorm in Gryffindor:

_Sirius Black._

Severus followed him, racing to catch up.

Minerva and a few other teachers had already arrived to figure out what had happened and how Sirius Black had gotten into Gryffindor. Remus ran past her, down the stairs, casting an impediment curse. It hit the floor, just missing the form of a black sheep dog.

 Remus slipped in turning after it. “ _Incarcerous!_ ” he shouted.

The dog yelped, rushing down another hall.

“Fuck!” Remus banged his fist on the stone and scrambled back to his feet.

“Remus!” Severus shouted, stilling him. “He’s gone. He’s gone.”

“He’ll try to get in again,” Remus growled. “He’ll try to hurt them again if he hasn’t already! So let me go after him. Let me kill him!”

“Remus, we don’t even know why or how Pettigrew is alive. So let’s figure that out first. And we need Black alive for other details. Just until we figure out what really happened that night.”

Remus closed his eyes, sighing, as he leaned against Severus.  

“We will catch him. We will find out the truth.”

“I don’t know what to think,” Remus admitted. “I’m just…I’m so confused.”

“I’m sure you are,” Severus said, rubbing his back. He led Remus away from the hall, looking behind him to see the glow of eyes in the dark looking at them. He blinked and the eyes were gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Some would think that the punishment Minerva gave Mr. Longbottom to horrible, but given her fury and what his actions had done, Remus thought it best not to voice his opinion to her.  

Add to that, Pettigrew stopped showing up in the common room, putting quite a strain on the relationship of Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. Whatever had happened between them that involved the rat, Remus figured, it would have had something to do with her large, orange and bandy-legged, fluffy Persian cat.

He hoped the cat hadn’t eaten the rat until he gotten more answers, and found that Peter had been hiding at Hagrid’s Hut.

For what reason, though?

Why hide?

Especially if Peter had cultivated some kind of relationship with the Weasleys.

Remus was practically nose to parchment with the map in hopes of finding Sirius when he heard the door open and quickly checked his office.

He smiled, seeing Severus’ name creep up behind his own. A few seconds later, their names were nearly touching and he felt arms snake around his waist and lips press against his neck.

“Still trying to find him?”

“If he’s anywhere, it’s not on campus.”

“After you attempted to curse him, I would think he’d keep his distance for some time. Since the Dementors seem unable to keep him out…” Severus rested his chin on Remus’ shoulder. “It doesn’t make sense. He shouldn’t be able to get through. Unless…”

“What is it?” Remus asked.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Severus mumbled, pulling the map away from Remus. He tapped it. “Mischief Managed.” He set it down. “I have a hypothesis as to what is going on, I’ll explain on the way.”

“On the way to…”

“The library. I’m sure we’ll find something on Dementors among those tomes.”

“Well, I imagine so,” Remus agreed, following him out of the room. “But what does that have to do with Sirius or Peter?”

“Dementors use one’s bad memories, even guilt, to suck the magic out of a person. In a way. Correct?” Remus hummed, furrowing his brow.

“Well, yes, after a long period of time, a wizard or witch would be completely drained of their powers due to exposure from Dementors.”

“In which case, Black had been in Azkaban for nearly twelve years. How long would it take for a witch or wizard to lose their powers? Some months? A year? A decade? And wouldn’t it depend on how many you’re exposed to? But, we saw him in his animal form. What if, _if_ , he didn’t actually do anything? What if he was framed?”

“By Peter?”

“We only assume Pettigrew was killed because only his finger was found, so it was assumed he was incinerated from the blast that killed all those muggles that Halloween night.”

“In which case, why would there still be a finger?” Remus asked.

Severus nodded, entering the library.

“To add, Sirius didn’t get a trial. It was just assumed that he did it, ergo, why bother with a trial if his guilt was that apparent.”

“And Barty Crouch isn’t known for being on the side of justice, more paranoia and vindication. That’s his style. Find someone in the scene of carnage then they must be responsible for it.”

“Peter wasn’t the smartest.”

“No, but you were.”

“I wouldn’t have done anything of that scale!”

Severus unlocked the door to the restricted section. “I know, Pet,” he said. “But you do know how and Pettigrew, idiot that is, is not so much an idiot that he can’t perform nasty spells.”

Remus nodded. Peter tagged along enough times that he had often picked up spells from Sirius, James, and Remus. They even helped him master a few. He was no squib, after all.

“I’ll take the other side; pull out the books that have something on Dementors.”

“Even if it’s just a small footnote, will do,” Severus agreed.

“Severus?”

“Yes?”

Remus leaned against the counter, frowning. “Why are you helping Sirius?”

Severus paused, a book already in hand.

“You don’t have any reason to help him.”

“No, I don’t. But if he is innocent and was sent away for a crime he didn’t commit…I hate him. I don’t keep that secret and that’s not changed. I have my reason for hating Sirius Black and while he did attempt to kill me, he didn’t succeed.

“That’s the only thing he did to deserve Azkaban that we know for sure. Now here we are. I think we need to know for sure. We need to know for beyond any doubt that he is guilty. I hate him, but I won’t have his death on my conscious.

“As long as there’s a chance he didn’t allow the Potters to die, and as long as there’s a chance Pettigrew is alive, I will have doubt. And I feel that Lily would want us to know beyond a doubt if he deserves to go back or not. If he is innocent, then he has a legal right to raise her son. He can override this blood magic that Dumbledore claims is between Harry and his aunt.”

Remus smiled gently through Severus’ explanation.

“That’s very mature, Severus,” he said. “I’m proud of you.” Remus kissed him. “Just so you know, you’re not obligated to like him if it turns out he is innocent.”

“Good to know,” Severus said. “Now, I think we have some research to do. And if I had my way, you’d employ your fourth years and older to do some of their own research.”

“I’m not sure about that…Aside from Harry, only sixth and seventh year students are being taught more advanced magic such as Dementors and patronus charms. I might be able to go ahead and switch around the syllabi for them.”

Severus nodded and hummed, flipping through the book in his hand before putting it back.

Remus squeezed his shoulder before heading to the other side of the Restricted Section in search of his own information on Dementors and the magic they possess.

~June 1978, Graduation Day~

Severus frowned at the Headmaster.

“No.”

“On which account? Joining the Order? Being a spy for me? Training under Slughorn as a Jr. Professor?”

“All of them,” Severus said. “I’m not cut out to teach, for start. I’ve not the patience. As for the other two, you may as well ask me to commit suicide. You’re asking me to infiltrate the Death Eaters and report back to you. He’ll know.”

“What if I teach you how to defend yourself so that they won’t know?”

“He’s too smart.”

“You forget,” Dumbledore said. “I taught him myself and he has not surpassed me yet.”

Severus crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.

“No. Find someone else to be your double agent. I won’t have any part in it.”

“Even after what you heard the other day at Hogsmeade?”

Severus narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he said leaning back in his seat. “I didn’t hear anything.”

Dumbledore gave him a look Severus could only describe as _knowing_. As if he could look right through him and see everything laid bare. Every thought, every dream, every hope, every nightmare…

“I know you did. I know what you really intended to do. I know that you already have infiltrated them, just as Remus and a few others of the Order have. Of course, I not one has gone as far as you have, Severus.”

His eyes narrowed in on Severus’ right arm. Severus grabbed it trying not to scratch at the mystical tattoo.

wesd“Or does Ms. Evans have a different source to her own research into what draws Wizards to Voldemort?”

He closed his eyes. “I promised her that I’d be careful. I can’t stay careful if I’m seen taking a job at Hogwarts or even joining the Order.”

“No one else has made it to his inner circle, Severus. I need a man close to Voldemort who can report _directly_ to me. Not someone who reports to one of the order who then reports to me. I trust Lily, but I have a better gauge on whether or not you’re lying.”

“You’ve be surprised. She can pinpoint a lie off the tip of my tongue before it passes my lips.”

“Twins to the end.”

“We’re not related.”

“Not all brothers and sisters need to be. You’re bond with her is deep, but it is not the love you think it is. That love, I see, is reserved for another.”

Severus stood. “Professor, I’m honored by the offer, but I must refuse.”

Dumbledore hummed.

“I am sorry to hear that. If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

He stood and shook Severus’ hand.

“Perhaps I ought to ask Remus then. He’s getting closer to becoming part of the inner circle. In a matter of days, he might be able to take the mark. I’d rather he not, though…”

“I wouldn’t…expect Lupin to join Voldemort.”

“And it’s near certain that he never truly would, but I might have to convince him if I can’t have someone close enough…”

 _I won’t let you strong arm me to protect someone else I loved,_ Severus though, glaring.

 _I have no intention of strong arming anyone,_ Dumbledore’s voice echoed in his head. _I am merely sharing what my options are, narrow they may be._

“How did you—”

“Occlumency,” he said. “And Legilimency are two advanced magical practices that I can teach you so that Voldemort does not suspect your own…disloyalty, so to speak. Occlumency will let you block out what you do not want seen, Legilimency will allow you to see into the minds of others. One cannot be learned without the other. If I teach you to master these practices, will you reconsider?”

Severus clicked his tongue, glowering. On the one hand, reading minds sounded useful. Even fun. But to use it as a survival skill whenever he was called to a Death Eater meeting…

He sighed. “I need to think about it.”

Severus ignored the grin that spread on Dumbledore’s face.

~January 1994~

Remus excused himself to go meet with Potter for his tutoring lessons. He exchanged a kiss with Severus, setting down a stack of books with book marks set on the respective pages.

Deciding he’d have better luck researching in private, Severus gathered some more books and cast a floating charm on them, setting them in front of Irma.

“I’d like to check these books out.”

Irma stared at the stack with pointed eyes. “There should be a limit on how many books you’re allowed to check out, Severus,” she said, picking up the books one by one and stamping them. “What if students need them?”

“I’ll bring them back.”

“They better not be written in,” she snarled.

Severus placed his hand on his heart. “I would never!”

“Tell that to your own personal books.”

“Yes. _Personal_ books. My own collection. I value my life too much to mark up library books. No matter how inaccurate the information may be. Some of my best notes and improvements were put in my old books, thank you very much.”

She stamped the last book and he waved his wand at them, lifting them off the counter.

“Thank you, Irma. See you at dinner. Maybe.”

“Severus Snape, if I find a crumb or an ink blot on those books, I’ll curse you’re hair _neon_ _pink_.”

Severus snorted at the threat. He’d been cursed worse than that before. She’d have to do better than that if she wanted to do something to make him pay for something as _heinous_ as eat a sandwich while reading books.

Through his walk back to the dungeons, he felt watched. By what, he couldn’t decipher. Severus paused and looked around.

“Come out,” he ordered.

Nothing.

“If you’re a student, then make yourself known and I will not be too cross.”

Still nothing.

He harrumphed and continued on his way to his office.

Once there, he locked the door for safety. Why he felt this, he didn’t know.

What was following him?

Why wouldn’t they approach?

What were they seeking?

He set the books on his desk and took the topmost book off the stack, summoning parchment and a quick quotes pill for dictating his findings. He heard shuffling behind the door and he arched a brow at it. Whatever it was on the other side of it, he refused to give it the sense that it was making him nervous.

#

“Excellent!” Remus cheered as the Bogart-Dementor was forced back into the trunk. “Very good, Harry! Very good indeed.” He handed a chocolate frog leg over to him.

Harry’s pride dimmed as he ate.

“Professor, what if I can’t do it with real dementors.”

“I’m sure you’ll be okay,” Remus said. “But yes, it is going to be significantly more difficult. However, Harry, you’re doing quite well. I’m sure you’ll manage to protect yourself if they decide to attack again. Now, I heard you got a new broom. That’s good! Gryffindor will need a fighting chance.”

This didn’t help Harry as Remus hoped it would.

“Professor McGonagall confiscated it.”

“Ah. She thinks it could be from Sirius Black?”

Harry nodded. “But it’s a _Firebolt!_ ”

“Harry, your safety comes first and foremost. I’ll help with the checks, and if you find nothing, you’ll get it back. If we do, then, well, we’ll see if we can remove it.”

“And if not?”

“Well, Harry, then you can order a new broom for yourself, can’t you?”

“I suppose.”

“Get a Firebolt of your own, then, if it’s not a safe broom.”

He squeezed Harry’s shoulder.

“It’s not the end of the world. I’ll never understand why people take Quidditch so seriously. But I’ve been called a heretic before.”

Harry managed a small smile. “I don’t think you could be a heretic, professor.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

“Though I’ve the feeling you were thought boring for it.”

Remus laughed, dismissing Harry for dinner.

He set the classroom back in order before heading out himself. There was one thing he wanted to do before heading to dinner, though. And so, he made his way down to the dungeons to see if Severus still remained.

He found the door locked and frowned.

“Severus?” he called.

Remus felt the handle buzz and opened the door.

“I know you like your privacy, but I don’t recall you locking your office before. What’s wrong?”

“Probably nothing. Like what I’ve found so far.” He set another book down. “There’s nothing new aside from what we already know.”

Remus hummed picking up one of the scrolls on the desk. “But Sirius had to have been able to escape them somehow. Someone must have written something about their time in Azkaban.”

“If they have, the book is not readily available to us,” Severus said, pressing his fingers to his temple. “Fuck, my head hurts.”

“Would you like to eat in tonight? We don’t necessarily have to go to the hall.”

“That sounds nice,” Severus mumbled.

Remus approached him and kissed his forehead.

“I love you,” he whispered. “And I intend to make sure you know it beyond even a shred of doubt.”

Severus hummed, opening his eyes. “Yet I’ve not said it myself.”

“In your own time,” Remus assured him, stepping back.

Severus took his wrist. “I am ready to tell you I love you,” Severus said. “But I’m bad at it. I don’t know how to say it without it sounding odd. It just…comes out strange to me. I feel like I need to do it differently, Remus, but I don’t know how to say it or show it or…”

Remus pushed the chair, and Severus, back enough so he could sit on his lap.

“I understand there weren’t a lot of opportunities in your life to be vulnerable enough to openly say that you loved someone. I’m sure after a time it won’t seem so strange.

“Add to that, when I told you that I loved you just before Christmas, I got the impression that you were not only cautious but also very happy to hear it. So if it takes you a little time to say it, I understand.

“You showed me how much you cared in the library when you said that Sirius didn’t deserve Azkaban if he was innocent of any crime. That was maturity I’ve never seen. Not just from you, but myself as well. Sirius was my friend and I believed he was guilty for the last decade.”

Severus hummed. “Then why do I still feel so angry at him.”

“Because being mature about a situation isn’t the same as liking the person stuck in it. I know you don’t like him. You have no reason to like him. That’s okay. I’m not asking you to like my friends. After everything they’ve done to you—what _we’ve_ done…”

Remus shook his head.

“No. You’ve no reason to like Sirius. Fucking bloody hell, you’ve no reason to like _me_.”

Severus squeezed his hips. “Not quite true. You’re smart, Remus, and a bit goofy. A better teacher than I can ever be.”

“You’re a good teacher,” Remus said. “You’re just not a likeable one.” He traced the outline of Severus’ jaw with his fingers and kissed him. “But I like you, my dark, dreary Potions Master.” He grinned. “Perhaps we should have a little fun with the students on April first.”

“How. A body switching spell.”

“Why not?”

“No. I will not have you ruin my class.”

“Not if you give me the recipe you want and you can scare my defense students.”

“It’s a bad idea.”

“Fine, spoil my fun.”

“You’ll figure something that does not involve frightening our students to an early death.”

“It wouldn’t be that bad,” Remus mumbled, pressing his forehead to Severus’. “Worse things have happened.”

Severus snorted.

“What? They have.”

“True. They have. Now, are you going to summon an Elf to bring us dinner or should I?”

“I will,” Remus said, pecking his lips before climbing off him. “Just a mo’. Then I’ll help with these. See if the ones you’ve not looked at have anything new.”

Severus hummed, pinching the bridge of his nose and yawning.

“Good. Oh! Your potion’s nearly done, Pet.”

“Ugh,” Remus groaned. “Fucking hate that potion.”

He flicked his wand at the fire, mumbling _incendio_ under his breath. The fire lit and he threw floo powder into the flames. “Hogwarts Kitchen,” he said.

Severus stared at him as he conversed with an Elf on the other side.

Feeling a little more Gryffindor than usual, Severus snuck behind him and grabbed Remus’ ass, satisfied by the yelp and dodged a hex just in time.

“Did you have to goose me?!”

Severus snorted. “Floo’s still open, Pet,” he said.

Remus glowered and exhaled heavily before ending the conversation with the elf on the other side. He closed the connection and glowered at Severus.

“You goosed me.”

“I did.”

“Why?”

“Would it be any different if I grabbed your ass in a different way?” Severus approached. “I admit I probably acted rashly, but you have a very nice ass,” he pulled Remus closer, running his hands over the aforementioned part. “And it was sticking out so beautifully.”

“You’re incorrigible and I love it.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t goose you in front of the students—”

“Dobby brought dinner for Professors Snape and Lupin, Sirs.”

Remus hid his face in Severus’ chest as Severus thanked him. Once alone again, Remus punched Severus’ shoulder.

“I thought you loved that I was incorrigible!”

“I at least ask that you behave yourself in front of others,” Remus said picking up a plate and sitting down at the desk. “Students and coworkers and staff. While I am quite sure that the Elves have seen worse, I also know they like to gossip if they can get away with it.”

Severus hummed, taking the other plate. “You’re adorable, Pet. No one pays attention to the Elves and they won’t say anything to a student unless they are ordered to. Add to that, the students only speculate at relationships among the teachers. I don’t want them knowing about us yet, myself. Especially if you’re not, but perhaps in a few months…”

“Now who’s being adorable?” Remus said.

Severus glared around a chicken wing. “One word, and they never find your body.”

“I thought so,” Remus said with a light chuckle.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning after the full moon always left Remus feeling nauseas. And the effects of the wolfsbane potion made that nausea worse. He opened an eye at the sound of clattering to see Severus placing a tray on the bedside table.

“I don’t think I could eat,” Remus groaned.

Severus tucked a strand of hair out of Remus’ eyes. “It’s toast,” he said. “And some water. I’ve included a small vial of nausea relief potion to help your stomach. I put a tiny charm on the toast to ensure it stays warm for you.”  Remus hummed, uncurling himself to sit up. He took a piece and nibbled.

“It’s good,” he said.

“Take it easy today.”

“But my class…”

“I’ll cover you,” Severus said.

“Are you sure?” Remus asked, frowning.

“Yes, I am. Where’s your lesson book?”

“My office right hand top drawer. Password is _Peeves_.”

Severus arched a brow at that.

“Caught a pair of fifth years trying to break into my desk at the beginning of the school year.”

“Weasley Twins?”

“No, they were Slytherins.”

“Ah. On behalf of my house, I apologize.”

“No need. The two-week long detention I gave them was quite handy.” Remus grinned. “Made them scrub my class room clean with just toothbrushes and q tips. I’ve never been bothered again.”

“Ah. And they say I’m nasty.”

“The students may like me, but they also underestimate me.” Severus snorted and ran his nails down Remus’ back.

“I’ll try not to ruin your reputation too much.”

“I don’t think you will, Love. If you need me, you know where to find me. Thank you for breakfast.”

“You’re welcome.”

Remus missed the feel of Severus’ hand on his back as he left the room. He hoped Severus wouldn’t be too cruel to the students in his class. As he downed the nausea relief potion, he snorted. Severus being nice to the students was way too much to hope for.

Especially after the last time he covered. Before they resumed sleeping together, the ass thought he could get one of the students to figure out his secret. Remus had shied away from letting anyone cover his class again, but now…

_Maybe I shouldn’t let him cover for me…_

He finished eating and got ready. Dizziness overtook him and he groaned, leaning against the door. Perhaps the potion needed a little more time or he needed more food.

After a few deep breaths, Remus felt well enough to leave the room and kick Severus out of his office so he could take care of his own classes. He took his time heading from the dungeons to his classroom. Once there, he cleared his throat so that Severus would notice him.

“You should be in bed,” Severus said, setting down a stack of papers on the desk.

“Well, the last time you covered, you tried to tell the whole school what I was,” Remus reminded him. Severus paused, meeting Remus’ eyes.

“I did,” he said. “So I suppose you wouldn’t feel comfortable with me covering your class again. Am I right?” Remus nodded. “I never did apologize for that.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Severus, but after last time—”

“I understand,” Severus said. “I had planned on following your lesson plan this time, if it helps.”

“It does,” Remus said. “Just…”

“Not enough.”

“I’m sorry. I know you only meant to help.” Remus embraced him. “I love you, Severus. I just…”

Severus took Remus’ face in his hands. “It’s okay. I understand your reluctance. After what happened the last time, you have no reason to let me teach your class.” He pressed their foreheads together.  “If you need me, I’m just a floo call away.”

“You’re not angry?”

“No, Pet,” Severus said. “Take it easy today. And, you know what, I think I’ll spend my free time observing the Dementors, what do you think—ow!” He rubbed where Remus punched his shoulder. “I was joking.”

“It was not funny.”

“You’re smiling. It was funny.” Severus kissed Remus’ cheek. “But do take it easy today, Pet. I’ll come by for lunch.” He left, slapping Remus’ ass as he left. Remus jumped at the slap and glared at Severus as he left. He shook his head and sighed.

_What is with his obsession with my butt?_

~October 1981~

He was always nervous holding Harry. He didn’t want to do anything to make the child become like him. He knew that James and Lily wouldn’t let him hurt Harry, but still…Harry pulled on Remus’ trousers. “Moon Moon, up,” he demanded.  “Moon Moon, up.”

“Go on,” Lily said. “You know you want to, Moon Moon.”

“Don’t call me Moon Moon.”

“Why not?” Lily asked, helping Harry up onto Remus lap. Harry proceeded to tug on Remus’ jumper, stretching the threads. “It’s cute and you’re nickname _is_ Moony.”

“It’s just…”

“If you say another word about you being a werewolf, I promise to give you a concussion.”

“You’re a cruel witch, Lily Potter.”

“And you’re self-deprecating. If my being cruel is what will stop that nonsense, then I will be as cruel as I can be.”

“De-cap-pa,” Harry stuck his tongue out. “De-cap-pa.”

“Now that is adorable,” Lily said, kissing the top of his head.

“It sounds more like ‘decapitate’ than ‘deprecate.’”

“Yeah, but it’s still three syllables and given his age, close enough,” Lily said, grinning ear to ear, “My smart little Bambi.” Harry beamed up at her and dug his fingers into the jumper.

“Bambi!”

“You want to watch _Bambi_ , Harry?”

“Bambi!”

“Are you sure you want him watching that? Doesn’t the mother die?”

“Oh, hush! It’s just a plot device.”

“Moon Moon, hug!” Remus gave Harry a little squeeze before moving the babe to face his back, secure in his arms as Lily set up the film. “I’m always going to be amazed that you were able to set up a telly in a Wizarding home.”

Lily sat next to him and Harry took the opportunity to move from Remus to his mother. “James didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Severus set it up for us. He always had a knack for marrying magic with muggle technology. If I had tried, there was a chance I’d destroy the house. And there would be no hope for James to figure it out.”

“Oh. So Severus visits?”

“Sometimes,” she said, arching a brow as the trumpet fanfare opened to a chorus singing _Love is a Song_. “Have you and he at least reconciled?”

“I…no,” Remus said.

“Hoot hoot!” Harry said, clapping his hands as an owl flew on screen.

“I don’t think he wants to see me.”

“I’m not so sure of that,” Lily said. “You and he are both stubborn fools. I’m certain he still loves you and you obviously still love him.”

“We’ve not talked since sixth year.”

“Not even at the meetings?” Lily asked. Remus shook his head.

“Thumper!” Harry said, clapping his hands. “Thumper!  Thumper! Mama, Thumper!”

“Yes, Bambi, I see Thumper. And look! There’s Thumper’s Mama. And Bambi’s mama…”

“I’m open to anything, even anger, but he just ignores me,” Remus said. “I just wish he’d realize I didn’t intend for him to find out about me the way he did.”

“Well, you parted ways a few months before.”

“Yes, but—”

“I just don’t think it has to do with your lycanthropy, Remus.”

“Great, telling him I loved him was what pushed him away,” Remus muttered.

“Love you, Moon Moon,” Harry said, blowing a kiss. “Look! Thumper!”

“Yes, we love you very much, Moon Moon,” Lily said, grinning. “Now watch the movie and try not to be so melancholy about it. You and Severus, well, you’re relationship worked out better than I thought. I was happy for you both when I found out.”

“You threatened to murder me.”

“Yes. If _you_ hurt him. Given it was the other way around, you’re safe.” Remus sensed there was more to what Lily said, but paid less attention.

“Mama! Mama! Flower!”

“Yes, that’s Flower.”

“That’s a skunk.”

“Named Flower,” Lily said. “And it’d have been adorable if Peter and Sirius were a rabbit and a skunk as well. Then you’d have Bambi, Thumper, and Flower for friends. Right Harry?”

“Foo?”

“No, Sweetie, Sirius isn’t here yet.”

“Do you think Harry will be anything like James?”

“Merlin, I hope not!” Lily said. “I love James, but he was so horrible when we were at school. We’re hoping he’s more like me, actually, and that the only thing Harry has in common with his Dad is quidditch and his looks. I won’t stand having a mini-James running around! I enjoyed the time I spent with Monty and Euphemia, but they weren’t strong in the discipline department. Comes with having a child later in life, I suppose. But you,” she gave Harry a little squeeze. “We’ve big news to share with Daddy tonight, don’t we?”

“Faline!”

“Not a word, Lupin. Yes, James knows, that’s what tonight is for.”

“You’re pregnant again?”

“You say it like I’m Molly Weasley.”

“Sorry…”

“Well, yes. Again. I suppose such a word works for the second time.”

“Do you know the gender?”

“If you were listening, Harry’s already picked a name out for the baby,” Lily said. “Whether we’ll keep _Faline_ as an option for a name or not hasn’t been decided.”

“A daughter?”

“Yep,” Lily said, grinning. “I’m pretty excited. After this one, I’m praying she won’t be so hard, but,” she shrugged. “You should see the other parent. I’m sure James already told Sirius and they went to the pub to celebrate.”

“You can’t be far along.”

“Two months now,” she said, patting her belly. “I’m sure I won’t be showing till she’s ready to come out given all the fat I got from carrying Harry.”

“You’re not fat.”

“Of course not, but I’m not as thin as I used to be either. Such is the problem of pregnancy.”

“I highly doubt the baby will mind. Harry doesn’t, after all. No one who knows you minds an ounce about your weight.”

“Thank you, Remus,” Lily said, grinning.

“Faline?” Harry asked, looking at them with big, hopeful eyes.

“Not for a while now, Harry.”

“Daddy!” Harry climbed down and waddled to the door to greet James and Sirius. James lifted him in the air as Sirius approached.

“Baby’s gender. Now.”

“Girl,” Remus said.

“Oh, Prongs, you’re fudged!”

James joined them, mock-glaring at Lily. “You told Remus?”

“I figured you’d tell Sirius.”

“Well, yeah, but at least I kept the gender secret.”

“You lasted longer this time, period—one word, Sirius, and I will have you neutered.”

“Decapa!” Harry shouted in James’ ear. James winced and handed Harry back to his mother.

“What are you teaching our child?”

“Terrible and horrible things,” Lily laughed. “In my defense, Harry’s trying to say ‘deprecate.’”

James snorted. “Valiant effort,” he said, sitting beside her.

“I’m more worried about it. Even if he isn’t actually trying to say ‘decapitate’ it worries me that he decided to announce his new word after you threatened to castrate me.”

Lily covered Harry’s ears. “Neutering and castrating are different things, Sirius. Please refrain from discussing castration in front of my children.”

Sirius arched a brow. “Says the lady who lets her child watch movies where puppets disobey their dads and does get shot by hunters in front of their fauns.”

“Don’t dis Disney, Black. These are classic. I grew up on these movies and they’re coming out with new ones all the time. We went and saw _The Fox and the Hound_ last summer for his first birthday. I can’t wait to see what else they come out with.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Lily. “What’s for dinner?”

“Pizza. Severus should be by with it soon.”

“You invited Snape?” Sirius sneered.

James slapped the back of his head. “Be nice. He’s part of this family, too,” he snapped. Remus stared at the Potters, wondering what they were really up to inviting Severus.

“We’ve not told him yet, so keep it under wraps until we do,” Lily said. Her smile widened. “We’re going to ask him to be the baby’s godfather.” Sirius and Remus stared at them. James shrugged.

“My best friend gets a godson, hers a goddaughter. It’s fair.”

“But what about Remus? Who’s he going to be godfather to?”

“Well, I’m trying to convince Lily that it’d only be fair to also have a couple more children.”

“In your dreams, Potter,” Lily said.

“But Lily…”

“Twitter-pat!” Harry shouted.

“Dam—donut,” Sirius said, rubbing his ears. “Kid’s got strong lungs.”

“Twitter-pat, Mama. Twitter-pat.”

“Yes, Bambi, Twitter-pat.”

“Oh no, not _Bambi_ again!” Severus called from the kitchen. “Pizza’s here, by the way.” And off went Harry, this time waddling to the kitchen.

“Todd!” he shouted. “Todd!”

“I never should’ve taken you and your mother to see _The Fox and the Hound_ ,” he groaned, giving Harry a hug.

“I still don’t get it,” James said. “Why Todd? Neither of you will tell me anything!”

“Oh, hush,” Lily said, swatting James’ shoulder. “You and Sirius have your own secrets. Severus and I are allowed to our own. Everyone grab a plate.” Severus wrestled Harry into the high chair, receiving one of the nastiest pouts the babe could offer.

“Mama? Todd?”

“Hungry, Bambi?”

“Umm…”

Severus ruffled Harry’s hair. “For a Potter, he’s not half bad. Thank God you’re the mother, Lils.”

“Oi!”

“You’ve made a decent parent thus far, Potter, but my fingers are not crossed.” Now it was Severus’ turn to get hit. He jumped out of Lily’s way, placing himself behind the high chair much to Harry’s amusement. “Don’t abuse me, Witch! I’ll take the pizza away. Don’t think I won’t!”

“You won’t. You don’t even like half of these pies,” Lily reminded him, taking a small slice of cheese pizza to cut up for Harry. “Besides, James and I have something to ask. You may as well stay and hear it.”

“Anything to do with this mysterious Faline?”

Lily glared at him. “Who told you?” Severus pointed at Harry, who giggled. “Well, I can’t get mad at Harry for being excited,” she sighed exchanging a glance at James. “We’re expecting again. A girl, this time around.”

“And, well, Severus,” James ran his hand through his hair.

“You can do it.”

“I know, but it’s harder than I thought,” he inhaled and exhaled slowly before turning to Severus. “Lily and I would really appreciate it if you were her godfather.”

Severus stared at them, as if he couldn’t believe his ears. “Me?”

“Yes, Severus,” Lily said. “You’re my best friend and you’re already like an uncle to Harry.”

“Not Lupin?”

“Nope,” Lily said.

“Maybe one day,” James said.

“Not Pettigrew.”

“Nope.”

“Also maybe one day.”

“Todd! Twitter-pat, Todd!”

Severus sat down, as if the offer was too overwhelming. “I…uh…wow.” He looked up at the Potters. “I’d be honored to be your daughter’s godfather, Lily.”

Briefly, Remus met Severus’ gaze, but as soon as their eyes connected, Severus looked away, standing to grab a plate.

~February 1994~

Remus massaged his forehead. He’d not thought about that night in years. Given a few days after, Voldemort killed Lily and James, it wasn’t an easy time to reminisce on. What had hit him particularly hard was that their unborn daughter hadn’t been given any recognition.

“Not been near the Dementors, have you?” Severus asked as lieu of a greeting.

“No,” Remus said. “And yet I might as well have been.” He stared at Severus, wondering how much he remembered or didn’t remember. “I’d been thinking about their daughter.” Severus arched a brow, approaching Remus and leaning against his desk. “Lily and James’ daughter.”

“Faline.”

“I don’t think they were going to keep that name.”

“They likely would have. It wasn’t a bad name.”

“It was the name Harry gave her.”

“So they wouldn’t have gone with it?” Severus said. “Why were you thinking about that?”

“I don’t know,” Remus said. “I just remembered and I don’t…I don’t understand how anyone could do what Sirius did—well, was accused of doing—knowing that. I mean, even with Harry, it was just…”

Severus took Remus’ hand. “If our hypothesis is correct, then it wasn’t Black who led them to their deaths, but Pettigrew. And unless I’m mistaken, I don’t know if he knew about Faline.”

“He knew,” Remus said. “I’m sure of it. There’s no way James wouldn’t have told him.” He sighed. “Whether it was Peter or Sirius, I don’t understand how anyone could do that to a child. Even without Faline, Harry was just shy of a year and a half.”

“I never did get the sense that Pettigrew was particularly brave.”

“And before it happened, I would never have guessed Sirius would and now I doubt he ever did.”

“Are you sure?”

Remus shook his head. “I don’t think I can ever be sure.”

The door creaked open and an orange, bandy-striped Persian cat trotted over to them, tail in the air and meowing, rubbing its body against Severus leg. Severus let Remus go to pick up the cat, feeling around for a collar and tag.

“Crookshanks?” he asked. “You’re owner is either very cruel or thinks herself very clever.” The cat pressed a paw to Severus’ nose and squirmed to get out of his grip. Severus let him go and dusted orange cat hair off his leg. “Leave it to Granger to name a cat _Crookshanks_.”

“Oh, that’s Hermione’s cat?”

“So the collar says.”

“Harry was right. The cat is a big ball of fuzz with a squashed face.” Crookshanks continued to meow at them, rubbing his body against the door frame. Remus stood and approached, kneeling down for the cat to sniff him. Crookshanks butted his head against the outstretched hand and trotted out.

“Friendly,” Remus chuckled, standing.

“Maybe,” Severus agreed. “But I don’t know. There is something suspicious about that animal.” The cat came back in, meowed, and left again. “Case in point.” Remus stuck his head out the door.

“Severus.”

“Yes?”

“I think this cat wants us to follow it.”


	13. Chapter 13

Severus rolled his eyes. “The cat is just a cat. It does _not_ want us to follow it.”

“That’s not what I’m getting,” Remus said. Severus sighed and joined him, glaring at the cat and the cat glared back. At last, it meowed, tail swishing back and forth impatiently, and stood, trotting down the hall. Remus went after it.

“Damn it, Remus, it’s just a cat.”

“I’m not so sure,” he said. Severus shook his head. “What?”

“If you want to follow the cat, go ahead, but I’m going to see what else I can deduce about Dementors. There may be something we missed.”

“We’ve gone over every inch of information,” Remus said, returning to Severus. “There’s nothing new about them. They are dark creatures, they breed negativity and depression, and we still have no idea how they managed to let Sirius slip away. So I’m following the blasted cat. Call it animal intuition. It knows something. What exactly, I want to find out.”

With that, he went after Crookshanks, following the cat down into the catacombs of the school. The cat expertly climbed over the rocks as Remus followed, wand lighting his way. At last, the cat stopped. Remus crept closer to see a black, large animal curled up, shivering. A whimper escaped the animal and at Remus knelt.

“You should be drained of your magic,” he whispered. The cat bumped against the dog, urging him to stand. Sirius attempted to, but his legs shook. Remus sighed and waved his wand, lifting Sirius up off the ground. “You’ve a lot to answer for, Sirius,” Remus said, heading back to the dungeons.

#

“We’ve questions for you,” Severus told Sirius, still shivering and weak. “Such as how a _cat_ was able to lead Remus to you, but more about what really happened.”

Sirius stared at him with sad brown eyes.

Remus set a bowl of water in front of him and a plate of hot food before him. “I don’t know if he’s capable of turning back right now,” he said. “But I don’t understand the cat connection either.” He placed a blanket over Sirius before approaching Severus. “You’re not too upset with me, are you?”

Severus shrugged. “If it means figuring out more of what’s really going on, then I can’t say I am. Ah. Now you can answer.” Remus turned around to see Sirius swallow a bit of chicken.

“I can’t really explain Crookshanks that well other than that for a regular cat, he’s damn smart,” he said between bites. “But at least let me eat first. Better reception than the last time we crossed paths.”

“You broke into Gryffindor house,” Remus snapped. “What should I have thought?”

“Well, perhaps rather than try to curse me, maybe follow and ask me what that was about.”

“You scared a student.”

“I was after Peter.”

“So the map’s still got its power.”

“Map? You have it?”

“It found its way back to me,” Remus said. “Let’s start there: Peter’s alive? I mean, when we saw that, we guessed, but the only one who knows for sure would be you.” Sirius coughed, covering his mouth. Remus transfigured the bowl into a glass, allowing him to drink from it as a human would. Sirius stroked his beard, groaning.

“It’s not easy, even for me, to understand, but…”

“Try,” Severus snarled. “Not as though you have a choice, Black.” Sirius shrugged and set the glass down.

“You have a pensieve, Snape. I saw it while I was looking for hiding spots. Use that. It’d be easier.” Severus approached, and pressed his wand to Sirius’ temple. A stream of silver slid free of his mind and Severus reached for a vial. Remus grabbed it and handed it to him. Once safely inside the glass, Severus stood.

“If you run, we will alert the others,” he growled.

Sirius tightened the blanket around him. “I’ve no reason to run,” he said. “Though, by your leave, Potions Master, I might become a dog again.”

“So long as you stay put while we look at the memory.” Remus followed Severus into the office. “Are you sure about this?”

“Are you?”

Remus stared at the vial in Severus’ hand. “His throat is sore and he might have had a chance to—”

“A memory cannot be manipulated in the mind, only in a pensieve. This,” he held the vial up. “Will do just as well as the purest, freshest truth serum ever brewed.”

“Then by all means,” Remus said. Severus poured the memories into the water and they peered at it, sticking their heads into the large bowl…

~Halloween, 1981~

“Blue!” Harry announced, pushing the bear into Lily’s arms. She thanked him and lifted him up onto her lap. “Blue, blue, blue…”

“One day, you’ll be able to say Baloo,” she said.

Harry grinned up at her, holding the bear’s arms up and gave it a big hug. “Blue bear hug.”

“Yes, you’re giving Baloo a bear hug.”

“Decapa, mama?”

“No, Bambi. Not deprecating. Just tired,” Lily said. She lifted him up. “Nap time.” Harry whined at that.

“No nap,” he said.

“Well, I won’t have a grumpy Harry,” she said. “So yes, you’re taking a nap before dinner.” She turned on the light of his room and set him down in his crib. Harry whined, crawling over to her and pulling himself up with aid of the crib bars. “Take a nap, Bambi.”

“Bambi isn’t the only one in need of a nap.” Lily turned around to face James. “I’ll put him to bed, Love. Sirius, Peter, and I will cover dinner tonight. Just get some rest. And you,” he knelt down, kissing Lily’s belly. “Be nice to your mum and let her sleep.”

“Well, if you want to try and put him to bed, best of luck,” Lily said. James stood and kissed her. “And try not to destroy the house in the process.”

“I’d never. Well, maybe a little bit.” Lily swatted his arm and kissed Harry’s forehead before excusing herself. Once certain she was in the bedroom, James lifted Harry.

“Silly Mommy,” James said. “She knows the best way to do it is to let you tucker yourself out first. Come on, Quaffle. Foo and Wormy are downstairs.”

“Squeak Squeak,” Harry insisted. James hummed.

“We tried Squeaker before. He didn’t like it that much. Wormtail was not the best option, but it was the only one he liked out of the others.”

“Squeak Squeak.”

“James, your kid is a pain.”

“He’s ten more years to be a pain,” he said, setting Harry in the high chair and strapping him in. “There you go, Quaffle. Besides, he’s still a baby. He’s many years more to be a pain in my butt and given how much old witches coo over him, I’m not surprised.”

“Kid’s a Potter. What else can you say?” Sirius added. “Right, Wormtail?”

“I suppose,” he said, shrugging.

“So,” James met Peter’s eyes. “Where too next?”

“We head out at midnight for the new safehouse,” he said. “I’ll be going ahead.”

“Cool,” Sirius said. “Thanks mate. I know you didn’t want to do this, but you really were the best option. I’m too obvious.”

“Lily and I do appreciate it, Peter.” He stood. “Now, gents, we got a meal to make. Any suggestions that won’t get me in trouble with my wife?”

“Getti!” Harry shouted. James covered his mouth, staring fearfully up the stairs.

#

Something had gone wrong.

Sirius didn’t know how, but he sensed it. He worried. Perhaps it was nothing. Perhaps, he hoped, it was just nerves. He expected, as soon as they announced that he was the Secret Keeper that Death Eaters would be after him to get the information out of him.

But it’d been too long since. He expected to be attacked for a week, ready to fight if need be, but…

He knocked on Peter’s door. “Wormtail, open the door. I want to talk, Mate.” Nothing.  Sirius knocked harder. “Peter?”

_What if they knew?_

“Peter, I’m coming in,” he announced, aiming his wand at the door. “ _Alohomora_.” The door swung open and he stepped inside. Nothing. There was nothing. No sign of spell work. No violence.

Nothing.

_But then where is he?_

Sirius approached the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo, tossing it in. “The Potters, Godric’s Hollow,” he bellowed.

“LILY! HE’S HERE!” he heard James shout. “GET HARRY AND RUN!!!”

A blast knocked him back, destroying the fireplace. Sirius swore and apparated out. He wouldn’t be able to approach the safe house. He mounted his bike, speeding off into the sky.

 _Please let me get there,_ he prayed hopelessly. _Please let me get there…_

The house was burning.

He eased the bike back down the earth and stopped in front of a giant mass holding a wailing bundle. “Hagrid! Where’s James? Lily?” Hagrid shook his head.

“He got to them before they could escape.”

Sirius swallowed. “Can I…Can I hold him a moment?” he asked. Hagrid handed Harry over to him. “Hey there, Bambi,” he cooed, trying to calm Harry. He brushed the bangs aside and repressed a whine at the sight of a still burning, shining scar. “I’ll…um…I’ll take him someplace safe till we figure all this out.”

“Dumbledore’s already on it. Has me taking him to Surrey,” Hagrid said.

“Surrey?”

“Harry’s aunt and uncle are there.”

“You mean Lily’s sister? Hagrid, you can’t truly think that…”

“Dumbledore thinks it’s safest,” Hagrid said. “I get why you’re against it. I know those stories as well, Sirius. But maybe it’s just temporary. Just till everything’s squared away and then you can get Harry.”

Sirius swallowed. He kissed Harry’s cheek. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll be back to take him home.” He handed Harry back to Hagrid. “I’ll be back, Bambi.” Hagrid squeezed his shoulder.

“It’ll be all right, Sirius. Everything will work out the way it’s meant to.” Sirius nodded, inhaling. He exhaled.

“Take the bike. It’ll be faster.” He moved away. “I’ll get in contact with you later, Hagrid!” He spun on his heel, apparating from one place to another, trying to find Peter.

At last, he found him. Sirius seized him, too furious to speak.

“You killed them,” Peter said. “You killed Lily and James!”

“You little—”

“ _Bombarda_!”

The ground cracked and Sirius flew back, bumping his head against concrete. His last sight was Peter severing his finger, then all was dark…

#

It was warm when Sirius woke. He coughed, spitting blood out of his mouth, mingling with the rubble around him. He could faintly see the outline of bodies. He eased himself up and stumbled around. He fell again hand braced against cement and skin. He picked up the finger and choked out a laugh.

“Fucking bloody hell,” he hissed. “He fucked me over.” He threw the finger. Another laugh escaped, but the laugh seemed fake. Dry.

He barely felt the arms hook around him, pulling him to his feet.

Could not recognize the Minister.

Could not recognize a single face.

And for weeks, he suffered through it, simultaneously laughing and crying…

_When do I go to trial?_

_I should get a trial, right?_

_Won’t I have a chance to explain my side?_

_Why am I still here?_

_I don’t belong here._

_I need to get Harry._

_I’m supposed to be raising Harry._

_When am I getting out?_

_Am I ever getting out?_

_But why am I not…I’m innocent!_

_I didn’t kill my best friend and his family. Why would I do that?_

_I’m innocent._

_I shouldn’t be here._

_I’m innocent._

_I’m innocent._

_I’m innocent._

“I’m innocent,” Sirius whispered, rocking back and forth in his cell, curled in a corner. “I’m innocent.”

~February 1994~

Remus pulled away from the Pensieve first, rushing for the bathroom before vomiting. “Remus?” Severus called. He could only spew again, coughing into the toilet bowl. A hand rubbed his back as he continued to vomit, gasping.

Once he had nothing left to puke, Severus flushed the toilet while Remus cleaned his mouth, shaking. He glanced at him, swallowing water.

“You look as ill as I feel.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t know how much longer I can keep my own contents.”

Remus sat down, hugging his knees. “No one deserves that.”

“No. Pettigrew deserves that,” Severus corrected. “If anyone deserves Azkaban, he does.” The door pushed open and Sirius poked his canine head inside, staring at them. Remus sighed.

“I’m sorry, Sirius,” he said. “I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you.” Sirius approached, laying down beside him and tail thumping against the stone floor. “Fuck, I still feel sick.”

Severus knelt over the bowl, unable to keep the vomit down. “Fucking rat is going to be fed to cats when I’m done with him,” he vowed darkly. Sirius nudged his nose against Remus’ hand and Remus scratched his head behind his ears. Severus chortled, spitting into the toilet and flushing it again. “Black, if you try anything this time, I’ll curse you.”

“He’s a dog right now.”

“Beside the point,” Severus said. Remus exchanged a glance with Sirius.

“Sorry about him. I love him, but he can be quite stubborn.”

“Speak for yourself.”

“I know I’m stubborn, but nowhere _near_ as stubborn as you are, Love.”

“Care to put that to the test?” Severus asked, smirking. Sirius stood and walked out of the room, using his back leg to shut the door. “What…did he…”

“I think he’s telling us to get a room.”

“Maybe later, we’re both rather nauseas.”

Remus chuckled. “Fair enough.”

“And we’ll need to get a name for him. Not Padfoot, nor Sirius.”

“I’ll take him to my first years tomorrow. Let them choose a name for him,” Remus offered. “Unless you’d like to do so.”

“No. A deerhound will be better received at your side than mine,” Severus said. He snorted weakly. “Make sure he gets the fluffiest, goofiest name they can come up with.”

“If I recall, he wouldn’t be insulted by a cutesy name,” Remus told him. “But we’ll see if we can get him something decent. I did have a dog named A.J. once.”

“A.J.?”

“I liked it better than Ajax and it fit a Labrador Retriever better. Ajax sounds like a pitbull or some other dog that’s considered aggressive.”

“Well, it’s not that surprising. We had a Cerberus in the school a couple years.”

“What?”

“He belonged to Hagrid.”

“Ah.”

“And his name was Fluffy.” Remus laughed. Severus nodded. “Damn dog nearly bit my leg off once. I still have the scars.”

“Why did you go near Fluffy then?”

“The Defense Teacher at the time was a Death Eater aiming to bring Voldemort back from the dead and murder Harry in the process. I was doing my duty as his uncle trying to protect him and prevent his parents’ murderer from returning. So far, I’ve managed just fine. That was the worst of it so far.”

Remus reached out, touching Severus’ calf. “This one?”

“Yes.”

“I had wondered about the scars there and how you got them. Going up against a Cerberus was stupid.” Severus shrugged.

“I lived. It hurt like hell, could barely walk for a while, but nearly having my ear twisted off by Minerva was worse than that afterward.”

“Why?”

“Well, that same night a troll got in the school.”

“A troll?”

“Yep.”

“Severus, you’re lying.”

“Ask anyone in their third year and up, they’ll back this story up. Though, I didn’t do anything with the troll. I got there with Minerva and said Defense Teacher in time to see Potter, Weasley, and Granger there. Potter was cleaning his wand off its trousers. Not sure that would have cleaned it.”

“No,” Remus agreed, grimacing. “I’m sure he’s not properly cleaned it since. I’m amazed his wand doesn’t smell as bad as it should. In which case he probably did clean it…”

“I don’t think any of us will ever know with that kid,” Severus said, shaking his head. “Just do me a favor, Pet, don’t tell Potter that.”

Remus approached and kissed his cheek. “I wouldn’t dream it, Love.” He stood. “I’m going to talk to him. See where we go from here and how we’re going to clear his name.”

“Seems obvious to me. We catch Pettigrew.”

“We have to catch him first,” Remus reminded him as Severus stood up. He opened the door, leaving Severus to his own musings, and spied Sirius lying on the couch, still a dog. “So, you’re coming with me to my next class and I’m to let my first year students pick a new alias for you. I can’t exactly call you Sirius or Padfoot, after all.”

Sirius lifted his head and yawned.

“You’re not turning back into a human, are you?”

He shook his head.

I’ll make sure you get the foods you need, but if you’re going to be a dog, then I’m treating you like one.” Sirius yawned again. “Well, a spoiled one. Most dog foods aren’t exactly best for humans, and given you’re actually human, it might be better.” He patted Sirius back. “You’re going to get a bath, too. You’re fur is grimy and gross.”

Sirius stood and jumped down, heading to the bathroom. He pushed Severus out and shut the door. “What was that?”

“His answer to getting a bath,” Remus said.

“Think I could get some flea shampoo?” Sirius called. “Fucking buggers itch like murder!”

Severus and Remus stared at the bathroom door. Severus shook his head. “This is going to be more difficult than I thought.”

Remus embraced him. “I love you and I owe you. Name it. I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Within reason, of course,” Remus added, kissing his cheek again.

“About that flea shampoo?”

“I will _make_ you flea shampoo,” Severus called. “You think anything we get at a pet store will be beneficial for an Animagus?” He smirked at Remus. “I’ll let you know what I want.”

“Thank you, Love, and I look forward to it.”

“None of these are labeled!”

“Sirius, the blue bottle is my shampoo, you can use that. The white bottle is body wash.”

“Thank you, Moony.”

“I don’t know what to think of him smelling like you.”

“At least you know why,” Remus said. “And I would say go ahead and also make him some shampoo and wash with the flea bath formula, but I think that would be too much. Also I fear the scent you’d give him.”

“Don’t worry, I’d just give him a scent I don’t like.”

“I know. I’m just afraid you’d go for dirt. And that’s the generous scent. And as for sex, we’re usually in your room anyway. I’ll just set him up in mine.” Severus hummed, grimacing. Remus sighed and returned to him. “I won’t let him surprise me again.”

“I know. I trust you, Pet. I don’t trust him.”

“So,” Sirius stepped out in a towel. “When did you two get back together? Cheers, by the way.”

“I still hate him,” Severus muttered.

“Not asking you to like him,” Remus whispered.

“Good. I can’t do it.”

“So…”

“I’ll tell you later. Just…where are your clothes?”

“You think I want to wear those ratted things? I set them on fire.” Severus ran to the bathroom. “Give me some credit! I didn’t damage anything!” Severus still peered in, looking for scorch marks.

Nothing.

“Remus, control your dog.”

“Sirius, just _stay_ a dog until we get you new clothes.”

“Fair enough. I’ve no intention of streaking anyway.” With that, his body contorted and changed till he was a dog again. He stood and shook his body, drenching Remus in excess water.

“You might be right about this being more difficult than it seems, Severus,” he said. Sirius smiled, tongue sticking out as he panted, tail wagging.


	14. Chapter 14

“And that’s how I decided to get a dog,” Remus said.

Sirius went from person to person, sniffing each one and demanding attention from those he liked. If he particularly liked someone or liked the way they pet him, he’d linger a little longer before moving on.

“But I’m having difficulty choosing a name for him. I figured we’d compile a list of good names for a dog of his like and pick one from that. He held up a top hat. “Pick a name, write it down, and put it in here. At the end of the class, I’ll draw a name from here and that will be his name.”

In five minutes, each student had added a name to the hat and the class began. Before the end of the hour, Remus took the hat, shook it up and picked out a slip of parchment.

“Snuffles,” he announced, grinning. He glanced at Sirius, who smiled back, leaning against one of the Hufflepuff girls’ legs. “Yeah, Snuffles it is.”

He dismissed the students, who waved goodbye at “Snuffles” on their way out. Once the room was empty, he arched a brow at Sirius.

“I’ve the feeling Severus will have a lot of fun with that, won’t he, Snuffles?”

Sirius sneezed as Remus went through the other names.

“Damn, it could’ve been Tramp or Shaggy. I think you got lucky, there.”

The only response was a high pitched yawn. Remus rubbed the back of his neck, yawning himself.

“I’m going to have to figure out what else to get you as long as you’re in this form. A lead and collar for when we go to Hogsmeade would be needed. Not that I know you won’t stick about but…I don’t think you will, Snuffles. Too much of a risk.”

Sirius approached and laid his head on Remus’ lap.

“Don’t try acting cute. I know you too well. So, a lead, a collar, we’ll want a bed for you and the House Elves will make you proper food for me, and you’ll get fresh water…can’t think of any reason for you to need me much, which is good. I’m not going to babysit you, Snuffles. Just try not to cause too much trouble if you can help it.”

Sirius smiled, panting up at him. Remus scratched his head, “You should make it permanent.”

Sirius pulled away, shaking his head.

“Fleas can be prevented.”

He shook his head again.

“Well, fine, but you are better company as a dog.”

This earned a yelp.

“No need for that. Sorry if you think I’m being mean.”

The door opened and the next class filed in, eyes fixing on Sirius. Remus stood, smoothing out his cardigan. “Everyone, before you ask, may I explain. The first years named him, so please, don’t laugh…”

#

Sirius, or rather Snuffles, was a popular addition to the school and could be seen wandering around exploring the school during the day. For reasons none but him, Remus, and Severus understood, he seemed particularly attached to Harry, happy to sit beside him and eat what Harry didn’t like.

Once, he jumped up and stole Ron Weasley’s slice of cake. They lectured him and now, no matter who had the bigger slice, he’d always rush over to the Slytherin table to steal sweets off of one of those plates to the chagrin of the Slytherin house.

“You’re a dog! Act like it!” Severus snapped one night. Sirius smiled at him, curled up on his plush bed, front paws crossed. “You’re not supposed to discriminate, Snuffles.”

“I can’t take that name seriously,” Remus said, laughing. “Oh, Merlin.”

“He’s your dog. You could have let the older students come up with an appropriate name. You didn’t. It’s on you.”

“True. It is. I’m half tempted to let Harry take him.” Sirius wagged his tail at that. “You know you wouldn’t be able to be a human again until we cleared your name.” Sirius nodded and licked his paws.

“Speaking of, any luck locating the rat?” Severus asked.

“Unfortunately not,” Remus said. He brought the map out and tapped it. “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” The ink appeared:

 _Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders’ Map_.

Remus tapped t he parchment again. “Show me Peter Pettigrew.”

_Mr. Wormtail would like to know why._

_Mr. Prongs thinks these are not the right questions to be asking._

_Mr. Padfoot…_

“And on it goes. I’d tell it why, but I don’t think it’d believe me.”

“Have you actually tried?”

“Yes.”

Severus tapped his wand against it. “I command you to reveal the whereabouts of Peter Pettigrew, traitor of the Potters.”

_Mr. Prongs takes offense to that as Mr. Wormtail is Mr. Prongs lifelong friend._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to reiterate that Mr. Wormtail isn’t capable of betraying anyone._

_Mr. Moony thinks you can go suck it._

_Mr. Wormtail…_

Severus arched a brow at Remus. “Even the map knows.”

“On the one, I am sorry, Love,” Remus said. “On the other…” Sirius whined, covering his head. “I apologize for nothing, Snuffles.” Severus pulled Remus out of the chair so to sit down and pull Remus onto his lap. “I still haven’t made it up to you for getting a dog.”

“It’s partly the dog’s fault anyway, Pet. Oi, what are you doing?!”

Sirius, wrapped in a blanket, approached the map, took Remus’ wand and pressed the tip to it. “Thoughts on Severus Snape shagging Remus Lupin?”

“Oh God,” Remus groaned.

_Mr. Wormtail begs pardon while he gets sick._

_Mr. Prongs is disturbed._

_Mr. Moony has no idea where this came from._

_Mr. Padfoot is curious…is Snivellus at least a good lay because otherwise there’s really no excuse for you, Mr. Moony._

“I do not want to know,” Sirius snarled.

“Map says otherwise,” Remus said, smirking, grabbing his wand back. “Mr. Moony is an adult now and capable of making his own choices. And yes, Mr. Padfoot. Severus Snape is a master at fucking.”

“Merlin’s saggy y-fronts, Remus!” Sirius shouted. He turned back into a dog and ran out of the room. Remus peered at the map’s new responses:

_Mr. Padfoot is stunned._

_Mr. Wormtail will continue puking, thank you._

_Mr. Prongs would like to remind the adult Mr. Moony that there is such a thing as too much information._

_Mr. Moony cannot speak at this time as doing so would only mean sticking one’s foot further up ones mouth._

_Mr. Padfoot thinks that has something to do with Mr. Moony shagging Snivellus Snape._

_Mr. Moony thinks Mr. Padfoot should shut up. Please and thank you._

“Yeah, that was perhaps more fun than I thought it’d be.”

“We’re traumatizing a map,” Severus stated.

“And Snuffles,” Remus added. “You saw how he took off.” He kissed Severus. “Now, I think I requested some oral.”

“So?” Severus arched a brow. Remus flicked his wand at the door, successfully locking the door, and set his wand down before he slid off Severus’ lap and between his legs.

“Tell me what to do, Master,” Remus whispered. Severus hummed, lifting Remus’ head and thumb tracing the outline of his mouth.

“Cast some more charms,” Severus ordered. “I don’t want to be interrupted.” Remus stood and cast a few more spells to keep wanderers away. Once finished, Severus motioned him to return. “I’m not sure you deserve a treat,” he said. Remus shivered.

“Have I displeased you, Master?”

Severus ran his fingers through Remus’ hair. “You could never displease me, Sweet Boy.” He pulled his hair, smirking at the groan that passed Remus’ lips. “Merely I worry I _spoil you. I’ve grown fond of you, Wolf. Very fond indeed.”_

_“I am fond of you, too, Master. I want to please you.” The master pulled his hair back, forcing the wolf to expose his throat._

_“So eager, aren’t you, Pet?” he asked. “Wanting my cock in your mouth.” The master released him, waving his wand to banish the clothes worn. The wolf gasped at the sudden exposure to the cool air. “Eager as a bitch in heat.” He flicked his wrist again and cleared the desk. “Go ahead, Sweet Boy.”_

_The wolf undid the master’s fly and pulled his length free. He did not hesitate to swallow down, humming as he sucked his master to full hardness, sliding down the length little by little. The master’s hand in his hair massaged his sore scalp._

_“That’s enough.”_

_The wolf released his master. He licked his lips, waiting for his next command. The master motioned for him to stand. On his feet, he stood straight, hands at his side, as the master stared at him, eyes dark and predatory, wand tapping against his leg as he thought about what he wanted to do._

_“Turn around and bend over the desk and hold onto it,” the master ordered._

_The wolf leaned over the desk, clutching at the edge as best he could. He tightened his grip at the sudden tingling of a cleansing spell. He tensed again briefly at the feel of hands spreading his ass cheeks apart and the slide of a tongue against his skin._

_He relaxed into the sensations, moaning…_

_Slightly spasming as the tongue slid down over the perineum and back. He shivered at the growl as the Master spun him back around to face him. He sucked at the wolf’s sack, dragging his teeth gently along the skin. The wolf gripped the desk tightly in resistance to the urge to buck._

_The master stood, muttering a lubrication spell. “Open yourself up for me,” he said, helping the wolf get into position on the desk. As soon as the master had backed away and the wolf felt he wouldn’t fall, he reached between his legs, easing two fingers inside. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, Pet,” the master purred. “Can’t wait to fuck you.”_

_The wolf arched his back, fingers brushing against his prostate. “Yes…”_

_“You like fucking yourself on your fingers for me, Sweet Boy?”_

_“Yes,” the wolf sighed, back arching slightly as his fingers brushed against his prostate again. “Master, please. Need you now.”_

_“No. Not yet. Want you just a little wider, Pet.” The wolf bit his lip and eased another finger inside, pushing the muscles as wide as they could. “Fuck…you look hot just fucking yourself on your fingers. So tempted to fuck you mad.”_

_“I want…”_

_“Oh? Want what?”_

_The wolf bucked his hips. “Please, Master, I want you to fuck me. Please give me your cock. Please fuck me. I want you to mark me. Make me yours.”_

_The Master chuckled. “Oh, Pet. You already are mine.”_

_“Please, Master.”_

_“Oh, you poor thing. So desperate to be filled,” The master said. He stood and massaged the Wolf’s inner thighs. “Would you like your treat?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Very well.” The wolf removed his fingers, relaxing as much as he could. The master pushed in to the hilt and the wolf arched at the fill. “Good boy,” the master praised, stroking the wolf’s legs. “Fuck, you’re still so very tight.” He moved slowly, shoving back in and pulling out painfully slow._

_The wolf raised his arms over his head to grip the desk’s edge. “Can I touch you, Master?” he asked. “Please? I want to touch you.”_

_The master leaned down and kissed him. “No,” he growled. The master straightened, gripping the wolf’s cock, rubbing his thumb against the slit and spreading the pre-come over the head. “Not yet.”_

_“ Master, I’m going to…I’m…”_

_“Come for me, Pet. I want to watch you become undone.”_

_The wolf bucked, whining. “Please, Master…”_

_“I feel you’re close, Pet. You can come for me. So come for me.” The wolf arched his back off the desk as semen spurted over his stomach and chest. He arched further, feeling the master’s release inside him. “Fuck!” the master hissed, releasing the wolf’s sensitive cock to grip his hips. Fingers dug into his skin, leaving crescent marks on the skin._

_The wolf_ whimpered as Severus disconnected their bodies and tucked himself back in.

He examined Remus for a moment before summoning a blanket from the bedroom and wrapped him in it. Severus helped Remus off the desk and situated him on his lap, kissing his sore fingers and massaging the joints and muscles.

“Okay, Pet?”

Remus nodded, nuzzling Severus’ neck. “M’good. Need to put the room back—”

“Hush. I’ll handle that,” Severus assured him. Remus hummed, eyes closed. “You’re not falling asleep on me, are you?”

“No,” Remus said groggily. “Can’t promise I won’t eventually, though.” Severus snorted.

“Not too rough?”

Remus shook his head. “Maybe not rough enough,” he said.

“Oh? You want me to hit you when you beg for something?” Severus teased. Remus chuckled.

“Maybe I do,” he said.

“Well, we’ll discuss it when you’re not still in your sub space, okay? I don’t want to hurt you too much, Pet.” Remus hummed, opening his eyes to peer at Severus.

“I won’t let you hurt me beyond my limits,” he said. “I love you, Severus.”

Severus pet his cheek, pressing his thumb against the curve of his cheekbone. “I love you, too, Remus,” he whispered. With that, Severus stood, lifting him up.

“Uh, Severus?”

“No. I’m carrying you. Deal with it, Lupin.”

“Well, fine, but I think I can walk on my own.”

“Not a chance.”

#

Remus didn’t see Sirius until his next class with the Gryffindor third years when he trotted in next to Harry.

“Sorry, Professor. I think Snuffles bonded with me,” he said.

Sirius smiled at Remus, tongue lolling to the side.

“That’s all right, Harry,” Remus said. “He does have a mind of his own.”

 _Not to mention I had a little too much fun traumatizing him the other night_. But Harry didn’t need to know that.

“Go ahead and take your seat.”

Harry nodded, heading over to the desk he shared with Ron. Sirius followed, laying down under it by their feet.

Remus stood and waved his wand at the chalkboard, spelling out _ashwinder_.

“Mr. Malfoy,” he began, taking a little delight in the blond’s sudden stiffness. “Where do ashwinders come from?”

“Dying embers,” he said. “They don’t really live long. Just long enough to lay their eggs, then pass. No longer than an hour, usually.”

“So how do we know of them? How do we distinguish myth from fact, Mr. Longbottom?”

“Uh…they leave an ash trail?”

“Indeed they do, but seeing an ash trail isn’t the same as seeing one. Who here has seen an ashwinder?” Every student raised in a magical, or even a partly magical, home raised their hand. “Mr. Finnegan, care to describe what it was like seeing an ashwinder?”

“It just slid from the fireplace. It was grey and looked slimy with bright red eyes. I was six, but my mum grabbed me and jumped on the couch and cast a vanishing spell on it.”

“Hm. Who here have seen an Ashwinder bite?”

No hands raised—save Sirius’ paw under the table but Remus already knew that and given that Sirius wasn’t a student nor supposed to show human intelligence, he ignored him.

“In that case,” he waved his wand and the writing on the board changed to a sketch of a blistered sore. “Getting too close to an ashwinder puts one in danger of receiving a necrotizing bite that burns the skin, spreading through the body till death.”

Remus paused, looking through the room. Then he grinned.

“However, banishing them works well enough. There’s a particular spell for that: Serpentia Evanesca. Go on, without wands.”

The room echoed the spell.

“There are other spells to repel an ashwinder, but there are some that simply extend its life. Such as…Ms. Patil?”

“Fire spells,” she said. “It’s born of fire, fire would allow it to live longer. In which case, wouldn’t water spells work to destroy it?”

“Not necessarily,” he said. “Mr. Weasley, could you explain why?”

Sirius yelped when Ron accidently kicked him. “Sorry Snuffles, um…I don’t…maybe it has something to do with that in certain situations water only adds to the fire?”

“You’re on the right track. Ms. Granger, care to pick up where Mr. Weasley left off?”

“It’s the oxygen in water,” Hermione said. “Fire consumes oxygen. It’s what helps it to thrive. So a water spell could defeat it if the ashwinder is weak enough, but most likely it would actually strengthen it instead. Using water is sometimes just a hit and a miss. Which is why it is easier to banish the ashwinder and send it to a state of non-being. Without oxygen, it can’t thrive at all and will die regardless. And that’s if a vanishing spell does not destroy it alone.”

_Now who to pick on next…_

“Ms. Parkinson, how does one treat an ashwinder bite?”

#

Sirius stayed behind after class, licking Harry’s hand goodbye as they filed out of the classroom. Once alone, he stared at Remus.

“I’ve not brought one in yet,” Remus said.

Sirius continued to stare, deadpanned, at Remus.

“I won’t let anything happen. You know me better than that.”

Still, Sirius did not seem appeased.

“Okay, what am I doing that you don’t like?”

Sirius barked, stood up, and went to the office. “If my godson gets hurt from your class, Remus, I’ll bite you hard enough to send you to the hospital wing!” he shouted from inside.

“I’m _NOT_ going to let anyone get hurt!” Remus shot back.

“James nearly had his leg _amputated_!”

“Yes! Nearly! Give me a little trust, mate!” Sirius poked his head out, wrapped from the shoulders down in a blanket. “We really need to get you clothes.”

“Unfortunately I haven’t any idea what would fit me now and your clothes are too short in places while still being a bit too wide.”

“When did you try on my clothes? Actually I don’t want to know. And I know that. It’s just…at the time, Sirius, it’s just not safe enough until we present Peter to the Wizengamot. There’s a measuring tape somewhere up there. See if you can find it and take some measurements. We’ll order you some new clothes based on those. Best we can do.”

“What measurements should I take, though?”

He had a point. Remus cleared his throat. “I’ll find out,” he promised. “Just hold on a little longer and turn back right now. My next class will be here in a few minutes.”

Sirius disappeared from the door. A minute before the next class—seventh years—entered, Sirius the dog returned to Remus’ side, wagging his tail. Remus scratched his ears, kneeling to whisper.

“Sniff privates again and I’ll have you neutered,” he growled.

Sirius’ tail stopped wagging and he looked at him sadly.

“You know exactly why I’m making that threat.”

Sirius yawned and laid down. Remus grinned. He waved his wand and stacks of parchment flew his way. After a quick count, he stepped in front of the class.

~November 1981~

It was wrong.

That was all Remus could think as Lily and James were lowered into the ground before a beautiful monument in their honor: the late parents of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Buried with their unborn baby daughter who will never be given a name…

He noticed Severus on the other end of the grave standing beside Dumbledore.

The priestess continued her speech in honor of the Potters. At last the funeral ended and one by one, the mourners placed flowers on the graves.

When Severus approached the coffins, he set a lily flower on Lily’s coffin and then rested his hand on the wood. Remus stepped forward. Severus glanced at him and Remus stopped, almost paralyzed by the dark glare he fitted Remus with.

Then it was gone as Severus moved aside to let Remus pay his respects to them. Remus placed two roses on top of the other flowers before moving aside.

It wasn’t right.

It wasn’t fair.

He could think of no reason for them to be gone outside of cruel circumstance.

Remus couldn’t bring himself to stay, rushing out of the cemetery. Once far enough, he apparated, thinking of a place that had given him comfort once before…

Well…

Before everything.


	15. Chapter 15

~April 1994~

The map still refused to believe Sirius in regards to Peter’s betrayal, leaving little option for either of them save to go through the map floor by floor in search of his name.

Sirius threw his hands up. “I give up!” he declared. “We’re not going to find him this way!”

“Unless you’ve something that belongs to him or contains a little of his DNA, this is the best option we have,” Severus said, setting his quill down to massage his forehead. “Merlin, murder me…”

Remus couldn’t help but laugh, going to retrieve a migraine relief potion. “Dare I ask?”

“Goyle.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“Damn, one word and you know what he means?”

“Hard not to, I teach the kid myself.”

“Witless!”

“He’s in your house.”

“And I wish I was put in Ravenclaw. Why was I not put in Ravenclaw?”

Remus kissed him. “Because as brilliant as you are, you’re stubborn and ambitious. Also, you can be a bit dark. Add to that, if you were a Ravenclaw, you would have to deal with Ms. Lovegood a little more often.” Severus winced.

“Damn, did you have to?”

“She’s not that bad.”

“Wrackspurts. Nargles. Crumple-horned Snorkacks.”

“Granted, she is odd, but at least the second year Ravenclaw classes are interesting.”

“Until she decides to try something with her potions that nearly murder everyone with acidic compounds,” Severus said. Remus and Sirius winced.

“Now do you understand why I’m so tense in my classes? One wrong accident and everyone dies.”

“That’s an exaggeration, don’t you think?”

“Not really…”

“I found him!” Sirius declared. “I found Peter!”

“Where?”

“Hagrid’s,” he said before turning into Snuffles again.

“I guess  we’re off to Hagrid’s,” Remus said. Severus stretched, standing. “You’re coming?”

“Why not? Need a moment away from all this…idiocy.” He motioned at his desk with a sneer. Sirius barked at them, scratching at the door.

“We’re coming, you blasted mutt. Hold on.”

Remus opened the door and Sirius raced out.

“Snuffles wait!”

“Blasted…Fuck it.” Severus transformed into the fox and raced after Sirius, leaving Remus behind to keep up with Sirius.

“Bloody hell, stop! Both of you! Snuffles, heel!”

Severus jumped in front of Sirius, growling and tail swishing. Sirius whined as he was forced to wait for Remus to catch up.

“Thank you, Severus,” he said as Severus changed back into a human to help restrain Sirius as a collar was wrapped around his neck and a lead attached to it. “Now—ow! Sir—Snuffles, don’t yank! You nearly dislocated my shoulder!”

He whined, wanting to charge but unable to. Sirius pulled Remus toward Hagrid’s hut. One ill step later, Remus was stumbling and Sirius racing. Severus caught him.

“Thank you,” Remus said. “Damn dog!”

“Maybe you should just give him to Potter.”

“I’d love to, but we’ll just have to see if that can really be done. First, we may as well get him. At least we know where he’s going…”

Severus snorted. “I did t try to help.”

“I know, love. I’m mad at Snuffles. I’m not going to give him treats. For a week. Not a word about how smart that mutt is.” Severus shut his mouth, clicking his tongue. Remus sighed, rolling his shoulders. “Let’s get the dog.”

“And the rat.”

“No reason to tell Hagrid that he’s got a rat that’s an animagus in his house.”

“Two animagi, actually,” Severus said. “But fair enough.”

Remus rolled his eyes and grabbed Severus’ arm, pulling him along. On their arrival, Hagrid was petting Sirius’ back, ignoring the way his tail whipped his leg. In the back, a hippogriff watched cautiously.

“Good afternoon, Professors,” Hagrid said as Sirius bounded away to the hippogriff. He bowed, rump in the air and tail wagging, never breaking eye contact with the hippogriff. The hippogriff bowed back. Sirius jumped up and approached, sniffing the area around the hippogriff. “What brings you here today?”

“Snuffles,” Severus said. “Dog got away from Remus.”

“Thank you for catching him,” Remus said. “Snuffles! Heel!” Sirius laid down beside the hippogriff, belly in the air. Remus sighed. “Perhaps you’ve some tips, Hagrid?”

“Oh, well, treats work for every animal. Though, granted, I can’t really tell you much about a dog like Snuffles.” Remus scratched the back of his head.

“I’m afraid I’ve no treats. He’s spoiled.”

“Indeed he is,” Severus said. “But you’ve a dog, Hagrid, don’t you? Fang?”

“Oh! Yes, come on in and meet him.”

“Snuffles!”

Sirius jumped up and bounded over to them, entering the hut and immediately began sniffing around, halted only by Fang sniffing him. They exchanged scents and Sirius continued searching as Remus and Severus accepted some tea and waved off the offer of rock cakes.

“For Fang, he knows to heel, though he’s not likely to stick around long once he’s scared. He can do a couple basic tricks. Sit, stay, roll over, play dead and the like. A squirt bottle of water, spray the face for bad behavior or unwanted behavior, such as maybe jumping on the bed, stealing food,” he arched his eyebrows at Snuffles, who yawned and continued on. “And treats for behaviors that are desired or good.”

“I suppose that would help—”

Remus paused, cut off by the sound of panicked squeaks as Sirius returned with the rat.”

“Down boy! Let him go.” Sirius set the rat on top of the table. Hagrid snatched it up and gingerly pet it. “Sorry about that. Keep waiting for an opportunity to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione about him. This is Scabbers, Ron’s rat.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Not had much of a chance to let him know that Scabbers is all right. Save for all these stress marks.” He pointed out at the patches of skin and the loss of weight. “Can’t think of what’s bugging him. Poor thing’s probably just old.”

Severus hummed, staring at Peter. “I have some tonics that I brew for pets. I should have something for a rat.”

“Oh?”

“It’s at least worth considering,” he continued. “And Remus can let Mr. Weasley know his pet is still alive. Won’t you, Remus?”

“Of course,” Remus said.

“Well, I suppose so. There’s only so much I can do for Scabbers,” Hagrid said. Peter bit him, but on account of thick, rough hands, it didn’t even sting. Severus transfigured a few sticks into a suitable carrier and in Peter went.

They finished their tea and bade Hagrid goodbye—that is till Remus stuck his head back in. “How is Buckbeak? Any luck?”

Hagrid’s shoulders drooped. “No. The Malfoys are out for blood. There’s nothing I can do and I’ve not the money for a lawyer. Not that anyone would.”

Remus hummed. “I’m sorry, Hagrid,” he said. “Keep me posted?”

“Yeah.”

“Remus!” Severus called. Remus bade him goodbye once more and rejoined Severus and Sirius. “What was that about?”

“The hippogriff.”

“That the one that attacked Malfoy?”

“Yes.”

“Damn. Pity that. It’s a magnificent creature,” Severus agreed. “But then again, Hagrid should’ve known that hippogriffs aren’t the easiest creature to handle.”

“He knows. He just doesn’t think such things through. And you know that brat…”

“Indeed I do, Pet,” he said, taking Remus’ hand with his spare. Sirius made a hacking noise. “You’re okay, Snuffles,” he said. Remus sniggered. “Now,” he raised the carrier. “Hello, Pettigrew.”

Remus knelt down, peering inside. “Good to see you alive, Peter. You’ve got some explaining to do.” The smell of fear coming from the carrier overwhelmed him. “Let’s get this over with.”

~December 1981~

Severus knocked on the door, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The door flung open and Petunia stared at him, leaning back. “Severus,” she sneered.

“Hello, Tuni. I’ll be brief.”

She exhaled and let him in. The wails overwhelmed him and he approached the source. Opening the cupboard under the stairs, Severus pulled Harry out, embracing him. “Hey, there, Bambi.”

“Mama!” Harry wailed. He stunk and he was thinner. Severus turned to her.

“What are you doing, Petunia?”

“We did not agree—”

“If I could get away with it, you would not be living right now,” he growled. Petunia paled. “But I know you, Tuni. You’re a coward. You’re a bitch. You’re nothing like your sister. Unfortunately, I cannot take him, though I would in a second. Petunia, this child will grow up. I’m going to put a spell on this place that will alert me to any further physical harm done to our nephew.”

“You are not—”

“Blood is not the only connection of family. He is my nephew as much as yours. You know what, I am taking him for now. Let a few more powerful wizards and witches put the fear of god in you and your porker husband. Perhaps we’ll get lucky and you won’t have to see us ever again. Has he anything else?” Petunia nodded. “Get it.”

She rushed up the stairs to gather whatever else Harry had remaining.

There wasn’t much, but she handed him a plastic bag with some old blankets and spare diapers. Severus left, apparating to St. Mungo’s.

Harry was taken immediately to the emergency room while he waited.

“You took him from his home?”

He scoffed as Albus sat down. “He can’t stay there, Albus. That I came here first should tell you that.”

“It does. And I’m sorry, but in this case, he’s safer there.”

“No, Albus, he’s not. Please don’t make me take him back.” His voice broke. “He’s still a baby, Albus, he shouldn’t go through what he already has. Don’t leave him in a place where he’ll just be hurt.”

Albus squeezed his shoulder. “I’ll have a few words with them, and we’ll impose watchers to make sure he is okay. But the blood he shares with his aunt…”

Severus shook his head. “Please don’t…”

“There are a few people I can station in the area to ensure that the Dursleys don’t do worse than they already have. But the magic that protects him from the power of Death Eaters and Voldemort is in the blood he shares with his aunt and cousin. He needs to be near them, Severus.” He moved his hand. “While we figure out how to keep his relatives on their best behavior, I’ll let him stay with you, but be careful. If you’re seen with the Boy-Who-Lived, given that you bear the Dark Mark, it could be…”

“I know,” he said, clutching his arm. “But if they do this again, I don’t care what you say. I don’t care about what magic is there among them. I will take him in. I’m the only one able to now. You know he should be in my care by the Potters’ will.”

Albus nodded. “If Harry is brought back to the hospital because of their abuse, then I will not stand in your way again.”

A healer approached, wiping her eyes. “Mr. Snape?” He stood.

“How is he?”

“We’re giving him fluids now and have cast some mild healing spells. He’ll be okay. We’ll get his appetite back up and then you can take him home. There will be someone to speak with you about his condition, especially with the news that he’s supposed to be with his muggle relatives…”

He nodded. “I’ll keep my eye out for them. Thank you, Madam. Can I see him?” She led him to a room in the ICU. Harry had an IV bag magicked into his tiny leg and he had gone to sleep at some point. The healer left Severus in the room, where he kept watch, holding Harry’s little hand.

~April 1994~

“ _Immobulis_ ,” Severus said, freezing Peter in the carrier before bringing him out and placing him on a chair. He cast a homorphus charm on him and the rat became a man. “ _Incarcerous_.” Once tied to the chair, He removed the immobility spell.

“Remus, Severus, I can explain,” he said. Remus locked the door, glaring. “I have a very good reason for hiding and—” Remus handed a robe to Sirius, who transformed back into a human. “S-Sirius.”

“Go ahead. They already know my side,” he said. “Go ahead and explain to them what really happened that night.”

“I…I…”

“Oh, you’ll be telling us the truth, Pettigrew,” Severus said, pulling a vial of veritaserum out. “One way or another.” He shook it, letting the splash echo. “Now should we wait for Crouch and Fudge and Dumbledore? I mean, we’re turning you in, one way or another…”

“I didn’t have a choice! He’d have killed me.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered who the keeper was,” Severus said. “They were going to die. That was the point, Peter. You agreed. We all trusted you to protect them. More than James and Lily. You were chosen to protect Harry from Voldemort. Or did the little boy mean nothing to you?”

“Of course he did, but—”

“If that were true, you wouldn’t have betrayed them.”

“I love Harry. He’s grown into a good kid. Everyone here can say we’re like uncles to him, can’t we?”

“No,” Remus said. “ _We_ can,” he motioned between him, Sirius, and Severus. “But you? You sold them to Voldemort. You were going to let that madman murder a baby to keep _your life_?”

Severus pulled a chair over, sitting down across from Peter.

“About a month after that, I went looking for Harry. Neither of them know this. I’ve never brought it up. But apparently you haven’t any idea what your own selfishness did to him. His aunt and uncle abuse him. That’s well known by now among all the school You can see it. You can _feel_ it off him at times. That first month, they nearly killed him from their neglect. He wasn’t being fed. He wasn’t be bathed. If I didn’t interfere, he probably wouldn’t have lasted much longer. He spent two months away from them while wizards as powerful as Albus Dumbledore and as weak as Mundungus Fletcher walked over to them and threatened them into being _half-decent_ guardians. I _begged_ Dumbledore to not send him back. But add this,” he pulled his sleeve up to reveal the faded mark, “to the mix, and I’m not any better than them. Fine. It makes sense given that I’m a Death Eater.”

Peter wept, shoulders shaking. From shame or fear, who could tell?

“It is really hard for me to watch that child now. It takes all of my power not to see how much like his mother he’s become. And let’s not forget that Lily was pregnant, yeah? You remember that? You remember that baby that never even got a chance? Do you remember how excited Harry was to be a big brother? You remember the name he gave that baby while she was still in Lily’s belly?”

“Say it,” Sirius growled. “Say her name.”

“Ffff…Fff…”

“Faline,” Sirius shouted. “Her name was Faline!”

“Please don’t kill me…”

“We’re not going to kill you, Pettigrew,” Severus snarled.

“We’re not?” Remus asked.

“Of course not. What good does that do anyone?” he said. “Think of it this way: Black was in Azkaban for eleven years—Pettigrew ought be in Azkaban for eleven years. However, what you did, I can think of something worse. After all, we’ve Dementors at the ready.”

Peter looked around wildly. He transformed into a rat and wiggled out of his bonds. Another immobility spell was cast on him just before he got to the door.

“Good aim,” Sirius said, picking him up and putting him back in the carrier. “Now what?”

“We schedule a meeting with the Minister,” Severus said. “Meaning we need to have a little chat with the headmaster. In the meantime, we’ll need to figure out a place to keep him that will keep him from escaping.”

“Charmed cage?”

“I’m thinking more like hexed,” Sirius said. “Something that prevents him from changing in such a way that it hurts if he tries.”

“I like that,” Remus said. “Like a bark collar.”

Sirius stared at him. “You wouldn’t.” Remus shrugged, earning a punch. “Snape.”

“Yes?”

“Was that really what happened after their death?”

Severus stared at Sirius. He nodded. “If I could have, I would have taken him in without a doubt.”

Sirius swallowed. “Thank you for that.” Severus hummed.

“Remus, how about you get Dumbledore. Black, you’ll want to become Snuffles again until it’s safe again. And I’ll get that cage set up.”

~May 1994~

“Have you seen the Prophet yet?” Remus asked as Severus sat down at the teacher’s table. He arched a brow and peered at the paper:

_SIRIUS BLACK EXONERATED_

_On Tuesday the 19 th of April, long assumed dead Peter Pettigrew was arrested and held on trial for the murders of twelve muggles of which Sirius Black was previously blamed. Further revelations reveal that Pettigrew, not Black, was the Potters’ secret keeper…_

Well, I’ll get a copy for myself, later, I think,” Severus said, “But at least the truth is found out.”

“I agree,” Remus said. “Add to that,” he cleared his throat. “ _We on behalf of the Daily Prophet do express our deepest apologies to Sirius Black and wish him best of luck in winning custody of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, as it was originally stated in the Potters’ will._ ”

He set the paper down. “How does it feel to help an innocent man?”

“Not bad, considering,” Severus said.

“Considering?”

“Well, I don’t think anything will really make me like him.” Remus laughed, kissing him. A few onlookers gasped, silencing the hall.

“Sorry,” Remus whispered. Severus scoffed, kissing him back.

“PAY UP GRANGER!!!” Harry shouted, jumping out of his seat. “I TOLD YOU!!! I FUCKING TOLD YOU!!!”

Remus sighed, ready to cast a volume raising charm on his voice, beaten by Minerva, who took twenty points from Gryffindor and dished out detention for him. “You and Minerva both always beat me to punishing that kid when he’s out of line.”

“Eh, better us than him. He likes you too much. Now, I’m going to try to eat even with all these eyes on us.”

“Yeah, that’s a little uncomfortable—”

“Oh hell,” Severus growled. Remus turned to see what brought such a reaction:

Dumbledore standing up. “Love is a wonderful thing to witness. I think we ought to give Professors Snape and Lupin a round of applause for their coming out. Many happy days, to both of you.”

With that, he began clapping, joined by others—save a few students at the Slytherin table, but that tended to be quite normal for the most part…

#

“Did you know him?” Harry asked, helping Remus put the room back together after their final lesson. “Did you know Sirius Black?”

“I did,” Remus said. “Why do you ask?” Harry set a chair down, scraping the floor as he pushed it in and went to his bag. He pulled a letter through.

“He, uh, managed to win custody of me.”

“And you aren’t sure you want to stay with him?”

“Well, I never met him.”

“Oh, you met him. You used to know him,” Remus said. He took the letter and scanned it. Sirius proposed meeting Harry at the Broomsticks. “If you like I’ll go with you to meet him.” Harry hummed, taking the letter back and stuffing it in his bag.

“I think I would like that. I mean, Ron and Hermione are coming with me, too, but I don’t know…”

“Then I’ll come with you.”

“What about Snape?”

“That depends on you, Harry.”

“Won’t he not like you going to see Black?”

Remus shook his head, glancing at Sirius, watching from the bed. “Nah. He’ll be all right with it.”

“Oh.” Harry bit his lower lip. “Can Snuffles come too?”

“I never go to Hogsmeade without him,” Remus said, trying not to laugh at the irony. “Go on, Harry, I’ll see you at class tomorrow.”

“Okay,” he approached Sirius and gave him a hug. “Bye, Snuffles. Bye Professor.”

Once out of sight, Remus turned to Sirius. “How are we going to explain you?”

“Not a clue,” Sirius said, stretching. “But I’ve a feeling he’s going to be asking a lot of questions. Especially now that I got to get registered.”

“Registered?”

“As an animagus.”

“Ah.” Remus approached his desk. “And you don’t mind him bringing me?”

“Hey, course not, mate. Same goes to his friends. I owe you more than just a butterbeer. And Snape, I’ll say.” Remus glared at him. “What? If you can accept him not liking me, then you can accept me not liking him. I won’t interfere this time, though. Swear it.”

Remus muttered under his breath. He pulled free the latest stack of homework from the sixth years. “I’ve got papers to grade. Go do whatever it is you’re doing when you’re not here.”

“Fine. Excuse me, I’m off to the ladies room.”

“Sirius!”

“I’m joking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this could be the last chapter, but I don't know. It feels rushed. I'm sure you'll all agree...what I might do is either continue it or start a sequel to it. I feel like a sequel would be fun. Right? Any ideas?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this chapter, there is a bit of BDSM type punishment. And thank you to LoisPendragon10 for suggesting continuing the story AND doing a sequel. Kisses, dear!

Ron tossed a stick, watching Sirius chase after it and bring it back, tail swishing so rapidly, his rump wagged with it. “C’mon Snuff, my arm hurts.”

Meanwhile, Harry was showing Hermione how to conjure a Patronus. He still only could do a whisp, but Hermione managed to bring forth an otter on the first try.

“What?! Will mine become an animal too?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Remus said. “Depends on the memory. You’ve enough power to repel a Dementor, but the stronger the spell, the more likely you’ll be able to give your patronus a shape.”

Sirius ran past Ron and tackled Harry to the ground, licking his face. Harry cackled, pushing him off. The otter patronus sniffed Sirius and nudged him. Sirius yelped, jumping off Harry and knelt down, rump in the air. His ears perked when the patronus vanished.

“I suppose, we ought to go to the broomsticks now,” Remus said. Sirius bounded off. The trio ran after him, calling “Oh, let him go. He’ll be fine,” he said.

“Are you sure, Professor?” Hermione asked with a frown.

“I’m sure. He’s gotten to know Hogsmeade pretty well and he’s got a collar so I can be contacted if anything happens to him.” Not that anything would, but there was no need to tell them that just yet. Outside the broomsticks stood Sirius, still a little sallow, a little thinner, but better than he’d been in ages. He grinned at them.

“Moony! Been too long!” he said.

“Stuff it, Padfoot, game’s nearly over.”

“Game?” Ron asked. Hermione frowned.

“What game?” Sirius cleared his throat and transformed into Snuffles briefly. “You’ve had Sirius Black in hiding—” Ron covered her mouth.

“I’m sure there’s a good explanation,” Harry said.

“There is,” Remus said. “That map, Harry, you told me that Peter Pettigrew’s name was there.” Harry nodded. Sirius changed back into a man, cracking his neck.

“You’ve been following that trial, I suppose?” he asked. “Remus realized it before. He and Snape helped me catch him and turn him in. In that time, it was easier to remain in my animal form. But if you like, I can explain the whole tale over butterbeer and lunch.”

The trio stared at them with mixed glances. Hermione’s was suspicious. Ron’s confused. Harry’s curious.

“Well, we did come to meet him,” Ron stated. “May as well hear him out. Right?”

“I suppose,” Hermione said, still seeming so stern.

And Harry…

Remained silent. In a word, his gaze was calculating. As if he wanted answers, but didn’t know what the answers were or what questions to ask or even how to phrase them.

Perhaps after lunch, they’d know what he thought.

#

The trio were quite an audience, attentive to each detail and openly curious. After lunch, Harry finally spoke:

“Where is Peter Pettigrew now?”

Remus glanced at Sirius, who lowered his drink. “In Azkaban awaiting trial. I’m sure they’ll find him guilty, but there’s still a small chance they won’t.”

“No there isn’t,” Remus said. “He’ll be sent to Azkaban if not Kissed. He’ll pay for his deceit, murders, and betrayal. What he did was unforgiveable.” Harry hummed.

“At least the truth is out now, I guess.”

“Indeed, it is,” Sirius said. “So, Harry, what will you do now that you know it?”

“I don’t know,” he confessed. “I’m just…confused.”

“No harm in that,” Remus said. “It’s a confusing time for everyone, I’m sure.”

Sirius hummed, nodding. “May I ask you one question more?”

“Sure,” Harry said.

“Once all this mess is cleared up and taken care of, would you like to move in with me? Your parents wanted me to be your legal guardian in the event of their death. But if you’d rather go home to your aunt and uncle, I’d understand—”

“Yes!” Harry shouted. Hermione nudged him. He blushed and cleared his throat. “I hate living with them. Anywhere is better than there.”

“It could be a little while, though,” Remus said. “Your relatives’ abuse isn’t unknown, after all. But there are certain magical ties that make it hard for you to leave.”

“I don’t care! I don’t want to go back!”

“You won’t have to,” Sirius vowed. “Professors Lupin and Snape will take care of you if the custody battle goes longer than I think it will.”

Harry looked at Remus hopefully.

“I’d have to talk to Severus first, but I don’t see why he’d be against it,” Remus agreed. “And if he is, well, I’m sure we’ll be able to figure something out for you, Harry.”

“Yeah, I’m sure Mum and Dad wouldn’t mind you staying the summer if it means never going back to the Dursleys,” Ron offered.

“Or you could come visit my place for once,” Hermione offered. “We’ll both write them. I can’t make any promises, but I don’t see why my parents wouldn’t mind you staying the summer either.”

Harry grinned ear to ear. He stood and embraced Sirius. Remus picked up a shaky breath and a slight whimper.

“Everything will be all right from now on, Bambi,” Sirius whispered, rubbing Harry’s back. “It’s all going to be all right.” If there was a spark of recognition toward the old nickname, Harry didn’t show it, just wiped his eyes and took his seat back as Remus flagged down a waiter to order desert for the group.

From there, they discussed many things, from school to quidditch to other events.

“Actually, I did send that broom,” Sirius said. “So thank you, Hermione, for keeping an eye on my godson.”

“Well, at the time, we couldn’t really be sure…”

“No I figured it might happen. I’m glad you like it. It’ll be the first of many.”

“You’re planning on spoiling him, aren’t you?”

“I’m allowed,” Sirius said.

“You’re also most likely to be bombarded by awkward questions.”

“Such as?”

“Such as things Professor Lupin won’t answer,” Harry said. “He still refuses to answer any questions regarding gay relationships.”

Sirius choked and seized a napkin to wipe butterbeer off his chin. Remus laughed, leaning back in his seat and clutching his middle.

“Kid, the stories this bloke could tell you,” Remus said.

“I hate you, Moony,” Sirius growled. Remus patted his shoulder, still laughing. “Really, really hate you right now.” He stood. “I’m getting you three something from Honeydukes,” he declared. “And we’re leaving this dumb-fudge here.”

“You don’t have to censor yourself,” Remus said. “You’ve heard the mouth on Harry. And Ron’s just as bad.” Sirius glanced at the two of them. The boys grinned as innocently as they could.

“Who taught you?”

“Fred,” said Harry.

“George,” said Ron.

“What?” said Sirius.

“My older brothers,” Ron clarified. “They’re fifth years.”

Sirius hummed. “Well, I suppose being teenagers your vocabulary is bound to be colorful. Let’s go. Remus, take the bill.”

“Thanks Professor Lupin,” Ron called as Sirius led them back outside.

Remus rolled his eyes, fishing out his coin purse, deciding he’d head on back to school. Maybe having Sirius gone might allow him and Severus some personal time…

#

Remus knocked, meeting Severus’ gaze with a soft smile. “It went well.”

“Good,” he said, cleaning his quill and his hands as Remus approached. He kissed Severus once close enough. “I take it Black asked Harry about moving in with him?”

“He did,” Remus leaned against the desk. “Neither of us doubted Harry would say yes, but I think Sirius feared it a little. Actually…one suggestion was that if his custody battle for Harry goes sour, we could take him in until it’s all set. If you’re open to it, at least.”

“I wouldn’t mind if he doesn’t.”

“I’ll let them know. Later.” Severus arched a brow, scooting his chair back and motioned for Remus to sit on his lap. Remus obeyed and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck. “I love you,” he whispered against Severus’ lips. “And I want you so bad…”

“If Black does run into trouble, you know we’ll have a harder time than we already do.”

“We manage,” Remus purred, grinning. Severus snorted.

“We definitely do,” he agreed, “Well, Pet, go take a shower and prep yourself for me. You’re to stretch yourself so that I can take you once I’m done, but you are _not_ to come. You are _not_ to use any toys. I’ll come up once I’ve finished grading for the day. Will you do that for me, Sweet Boy?”

Remus nodded, pecking Severus’ lips, and climbed off to head up to the bathroom. He started the water and waited for it to warm before stepping inside. He diligently cleaned himself from the top of his head to his feet before beginning his given task.

Once certain he was clean enough, he took a bottle of lubricant and began to open himself up further. His arousal thrummed through him and it was all he could to keep going, to keep stretching himself open for Severus.

Remus grunted, shuddering around his fingers…

“Remus?”

“Come join me,” Remus offered. A moment passed for Severus to discard his own clothes and step inside the shower. Remus grunted, waiting for the command to stop.

“Fuck…”

“Can I…Severus?”

Severus took Remus’ wrist, gently pulling the fingers out and away. Remus braced himself as Severus pushed two of his own fingers in with only water and the lubricant remaining to ease the way. “Fuck, Remus, you did so good preparing yourself for me, Pet.” He licked a bit of warm water off Remus’ neck. “Hand me the lube.” Remus reached for it and handed it to Severus.

A moment more passed where Severus slicked his cock. “Was thinking what I’m going to do to you when I came up,” he growled. “Thinking if I want to make you suck me or not. Thinking about if I’d blind you and tie you up. Never did I think you’d still be in the shower. Then again, I never did specify whether I wanted you on the bed or not.”

Severus gripped Remus’ hips and pushed inside. Remus moaned, head bowed, as he felt Severus fill him up. Severus rested his chin on Remus’ shoulder. “I’m going to make you beg to come, Pet.”

Remus squeezed around him, eager for him to cease this torture.

“I’m going to make you weep for it.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“In due time, Pet. Look at you so flushed.”

“Severus, _move_.”

“No.”

“ _Please_.”

“No.”

Remus wiggled, trying not to buck against Severus’ pelvis and failing. “Please, Severus.” Severus chuckled. “ _Please fuck me_.”

“Use your words,” Severus said. “I intend to fuck you _thoroughly_.” He licked the shell of Remus’ ear and gently nibbled the lobe. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“I…I…oh…move your hips.”

“Like this?” Severus pulled out nearly to the end, then pushed back at the same slow pace.

“Faster.”

“Hmm…no, this is a good pace.” Remus whimpered, nibbling his lip.

“You want me to do something else, Pet? Would you like me to do something else to make it easier to handle?” Remus nodded.

“Touch me.”

“Already am.”

“ _Severus_.”

“You know what I want you to do, Pet.”

Remus clawed the wall. “My chest, my nipples, touch them, squeeze them, twist— _yes!_ ” He bucked involuntarily as Severus teased one of his breasts, rolling a taught bud between his fingers, other arm curled around Remus’ waist.

“What else, Pet?”

“Fuck me faster.”

“Oh? Still on that? What about this?” The arm wrapped around Remus’ waist moved down to cup Remus’ cock and balls. Remus bucked again, whimpering.

“Please, I want to come.”

“I know you do, my greedy boy, but what good would that do you?” Severus asked, nipping his ear again. “Why would I want you to come so quickly when I enjoy seeing you so flushed and wanting me this desperately? Wouldn’t you rather I draw out your pleasure so that it’s a stronger and more intense orgasm? I want you shaking in my arms, Pet. I want you so spent that you—”

Remus gasped, as an orgasm wracked his body, tensing every muscle in him. Severus tsked, pulling out entirely. “I think we can do better than that, can’t we?” Remus groaned, his legs shaking beneath him. Severus moved his hands over the sensitive skin. “I’m going to have to punish you, Pet.”

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“Indeed, you will.” He shut the water off and turned Remus around. Severus gripped Remus’ hair, pushing him back down to his knees. They cracked against the porcelain. “But not yet. I’ve got to think about it a bit. In the meantime,” Severus drew the tip of cock against Remus’ lips. Remus took it in obediently, humming.

“Good boy,” Severus purred. “Drink as much as you can, pet. Make your Master come and drink your fill.” Remus gripped the base, sucking in as much as he could. Severus relaxed his grip on Remus’ hair, content to run his fingers through the locks instead. With a soft gasp, Severus came. Remus swallowed as much as he could before he pulled away, licking his lips and the softened, sensitive length and kissed the tip, sucking in the last drops of semen.

“Had enough?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Stand up and get my towel.”

Severus helped Remus back up. Remus handed Severus his towel and reached for his own, eying Severus warily. Severus chuckled. “Go ahead and dry off, Pet,” Severus said.

Remus grabbed the towel and began to dry himself off, still shaky, but certain they weren’t done just yet. As dried his legs, he felt Severus’ hands against his rump. “It never ceases to amaze me how hot your ass is.”

“I’m beginning to wonder if you’re obsessed with my butt.”

Of course I am,” Severus said. “I am very happy that regular meals have filled it out so I can grab it and not worry about bruising your bones. Add to it that I missed rubbing my cock between your cute cheeks more than I previously admit.” Remus swallowed, lust filling his being again as Severus pressed closer.

“I don’t know if I can go again so soon.”

“No need to,” Severus said, kneading the flesh. “I still need to punish you, don’t I? You were not supposed to come yet, Remus.” He dug his nails into the flesh. “Go pick out a nice big plug and put it in.” He released Remus’ ass and slapped it. “Make sure it’s able to rub your prostate so you feel it, but you’re _not allowed_ to _come_ until tomorrow night and only when I tell you to.”

“Not till—you’re going to torture me!”

“No more than I already do,” Severus said, innocently shrugging. “Or is it not punishment enough? I think I’ve a cock cage, too. Yeah. Maybe that will help you, Pet. Pick out a cage for your cock.”

Remus sighed and went to Severus’ toy chest, finding a suitable plug and selecting a cage.

“Go on and put in the plug,” Severus instructed. “Let me watch, Pet.”

Remus shuddered. He presented his ass to Severus and eased the plug into his hole. He sighed, squeezing around it as the plug rubbed against his prostate.

“Good boy. Now turn over and show me how well you can put a cage on.” Remus obeyed, rolling onto his back, legs spread for Severus’ view as he locked the cage around his cock and balls. He sat up in time to see Severus lick his lips.

“Is it to your liking?” Remus asked. Severus gave him a feral smile and crooked his finger over, beckoning Remus to approach.

“Crawl,” he ordered. Remus slid to his still sore knees and approached him. “I know we agreed you wouldn’t wear your collar outside, but if I place a little charm on it, it can seem invisible to those who are non-consenting. Is that okay, Pet?” Remus swallowed and bit his lip.

“Yes,” he decided. Severus’ grin widened and he summoned the collar, another tap of his wand made it shimmer briefly. “Only you and I will be able to see it,” Severus restated. “Still okay?” Remus nodded, presenting his neck. Severus locked the collar around him and kissed him. “Stay like this just a little more.” Severus walked behind him and tapped the plug briefly.

“What did you do?”

“Each time you sit down, it’ll vibrate,” Severus said. There was a bit of amusement in his voice. “You can stand now, Pet.” Remus obeyed and approached Severus. “You look a little dour, Remus. Is the punishment going a little far? Does it hurt?” Remus shook his head and Severus pulled him into a hug. “You can do this, Sweet Boy. I know you can.” He kissed him and rubbed his back. “Should we have dinner come to us just to start?”

Remus nodded. “Okay. What would you like, Pet?”

“Steak?”

“Steak it is.”

#

Severus was not kidding about the vibrating plug. To make it worse, though the plug was silent, there was a measure of fear in the sense that he’d be found out by his students.

Well, not so much the students who didn’t think anything off, but rather Sirius, who kept eyeing him strangely as they shared lunch.

“Will you stop that?” Remus asked.

“Just wondering why you’re fidgeting so much.”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not. There’s something off.” He sniffed. “Puppy senses tingling,” he stated. Remus tossed a grape at Sirius head. “You know I’m right.”

“I also know it’s not your business, Padfoot,” Remus snarled.

“Remus.”

“What?”

“You’re horny.”

“Shut up, Sirius.”

“Is Snape not perf—”

“He performs fine. Leave it alone.”

“No.”

“Oh for the love of Merlin!” Remus cast a silencing charm on the room. Sirius arched a brow. “Our relationship is dom-sub.”

“Dom—is he you’re…” His eyes shifted to Remus’ neck where the collar could now be seen. “Damn, Moony! You’re a submissive? I figured you at least switched. Damn! No wonder you didn’t talk much about your own sex dreams and shit when we were students. The rest of us couldn’t compare.”

“You’re enjoying this a little too much,” Remus growled. Sirius sniggered.

“So, what’s he doing to you?”

“Shut. Up.”

“Damn! You’re so red, Moony!”

“Padfoot, I will neuter you!”

“I bet your daddy would let you—it is daddy kink, right?”

“You…have no style. You’re so vanilla,” Remus snapped. It wasn’t much of an insult, but he was too furious and embarrassed to think. Sirius nearly slipped out of his seat, laughing. He sat back up, grinning madly. “What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna guess your dynamic. Uh, not daddy kink, so…is he your torturer? Master? Or do you go for the whole…ooh…master-slave.”

“He knows?” Severus asked, standing in front of the fireplace.

“He could smell it.”

“Huh. Well, I suppose our friends were bound to find out eventually.”

“You aren’t mad?”

“Knowing Black? No.” He kissed Remus. “How are you doing?”

“Okay,” Remus sighed. “Thankfully it’s just this idiot who’s figured out what’s going on.”

“Since when did you get into BDSM?” Sirius asked, now openly and genuinely curious. Severus smirked at him.

“Who do you think my first sub was?”

“You were with Lily.”

“Yeah, but no.”

“I was his first submissive,” Remus stated. Sirius’ eyes widened, looking from Remus to Severus.

“Damn. _Damn_.”

“We were just getting into the scene at that time. Just mostly experimenting.”

“Nowhere near as experienced as we are now,” Severus said, hooking a finger around Remus’ collar and gently tugging. “Now, I get the sense this doesn’t bother you, Black.”

“Why would it? Course, if you hurt him, I’ll rip your throat out, but each his own.”

“Well, as far as shovel talk goes, I’ve been dealt worse.”

“I’ve a feeling a werewolf isn’t an easy sub.”

“Oh, that’s not a problem for us, is it, Pet?”

“Nope.”

“Pet?! Oh, fuck, that’s…”

“It’s just a pet name, Sirius,” Remus said. Sirius scoffed.

“Sure, it is,” he stood. “I need to take a moment to think all this through. Not every day you find out one of your best mates is in a BDSM relationship as a sub!” Sirius left, waving goodbye. Remus slumped over the table, groaning. Severus stroked his back.

“Just a few more hours, Sweet Boy. Then I’ll give you what you need.” Remus pouted at him, earning a laugh and a chaste kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Remus avoided the Great Hall. He wasn’t keen on letting anyone see him squirm in front of the whole school while the plug assaulted him each time he sat down.

Instead, he tried to relieve his pleasure as much as he could, whimpering as the cage tightened around his cock each time he tried, preventing him from truly getting the release he craved.

With a groan, he stopped, biting the pillow.

“A little more eager than I expected.”

Remus gasped, glancing over his shoulder to see Severus smirking at him in the doorway. He swallowed and arched his back.

“Can I come? Please?”

“Hm…well, I suppose so,” Severus said. He approached the bed. “But not yet.”

Remus whimpered, close to tears as Severus moved behind him, spreading his ass so to view the plug.

“I love how your hole just flutters around it,” he growled, pressing his thumb against the aforementioned skin and plug.

Remus gasped, pushing back against Severus’ hands.

Severus released him. “On your back,” he ordered.

Remus rolled over, spreading his legs and raising his arms above his head. Severus settled over him and kissed him.

“Fuck, Remus, you’re gorgeous.” He nudged his thigh against Remus’ ass, igniting the plug. Remus gasped, bucking. “You like that, Pet?”

“Yes. Please, Severus…”

“In a moment, Pet,” Severus promised, getting off.

The vibrations ceased and Severus instructed Remus to stand. “Undress me,” he said.

Remus swallowed and knelt to unlace Severus’ boots, freeing his feet before standing to unbutton the coat and dress shirt. He pulled them off Severus’ shoulders, folding them neatly before getting back on his knees to undress his lover’s legs.

Severus ran his fingers through Remus’ hair, stepping out of his slacks. Remus folded them and set them aside, adamant not to look at the bulge in front of him.

Not out of embarrassment.

Far from it.

He feared he’d fail his given task if he looked at it. He laid Severus’ socks on the folded slacks and moved—at last—to remove Severus’ pants. And once the garment was removed, Remus gazed up at Severus, wondering what he was to do next if it meant given leave to come at last.

“I see you’re hungry, Pet.” The fingers in his hair curled into a grip. Remus groaned, feeling his eyes roll back into his head. “Am I right?”

“Yes,” Remus whispered.

Severus held his cock out of Remus to take.

Remus closed his lips around the head. He shut his eyes and slurped Severus deeper into his mouth till his nose embedded in the musky curls. The hand curled in his hair loosened and the fingers massaged his sore scalp.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Remus,” Severus purred. “I’m going to fuck you all night. Would you like that, Pet?”

Remus hummed, dragging his tongue along a pulsing vein. Severus shivered, nails scratching Remus’ scalp. He pulled Remus off and yanked his hair back, forcing Remus to look at him. The other hand cupped his chin, thumb tracing Remus’ swollen lips.

“On the bed just like you were.”

“My back or my front?”

“Back,” Severus said.

Remus stood and returned to the bed, doing his best to ignore the plug as resituated himself for Severus. Severus waved his wand, tying Remus to the headboard. Severus kissed him, drawing his hand over Remus’ chest and stomach.

“I’m going to blind you and gag you.”

“Fuck, yes!” Remus gasped. “Please.”

“Squeeze my hand if it gets too much.”

“I will. Promise, Master. Please.”

Severus kissed him again. “You’re a good boy, Remus.”

He tapped the end of the plug gently and a soft, steady vibration flooded Remus. He squeezed around it, bucked his hips…anything to get a little more stimulation. Severus fitted a ball gag into Remus’ mouth.

“Not too tight?” Remus nodded. “Good.” He then put the blindfold on him.

Remus felt a small chain brush against his cheek.

“Nipple clamps,” Severus clarified.

Remus bucked, moaning. Severus took his hand and Remus squeezed once in acceptance. Severus’ fingers pinched his nipples, bringing them to bud before placing a clamp on each bud. Remus gasped at the pain, bucking. He moaned around the gag. Severus took his hand again and squeezed.

_“Are you all right?”_

Remus squeezed back.

_I’m fine. Don’t stop. Please, Severus, don’t stop._

Severus cursed under his breath and Remus felt the cage loosen and remove from him. He heard it clatter to the ground and felt fingers curl around it tight enough to feel and loose enough to slide up and down. Remus struggled to remain still as he finally felt himself harden.

“You are so fucking sexy, Remus,” Severus growled.

Remus bucked in his hand, tugging at the ropes.

“I think, Pet, we should invite Black. Let him watch me fuck you’re debauched hole. Not touch, just watch as you scream my name and come at my hand alone.”

Remus could picture it.

Sirius watching, curious and aroused and jealous, as Remus rode Severus’ cock with his legs spread wide so to be seen and admired. Obviously it was less about inviting another to their bed and more about power. A little bit of revenge against Sirius for breaking them up.

“But I think not. I’ve a feeling Black wouldn’t know not to touch.”

 _You could tie him up_.

Severus chuckled. “I could. That would be interesting, wouldn’t it? Maybe after a little while, I’d take pity on him and have you suck him. But no,” Severus growled, dragging his nails against sensitive skin. Remus whimpered and shook. “No, it’s a hot fantasy, but I’m not going to let him into our bedroom that easily, Pet. He’s not forgiven yet and I’m not keen on sharing you with another man and especially one that tried to take you away from me.”

Remus could feel a hot tongue drag over his cock and two taps to the plug sped the vibrations and then they slowed keeping him just to the edge of orgasm.

 _Please let me come_.

“Oh, you can come, Pet,” Severus said, kissing the tip of Remus’ cock. “Come for me, Remus.”

Remus shuddered and gasped as an orgasm ripped through him, covering his chest and stomach in warm seed. Another tap to the plug ceased the assault. Remus sighed as it was pulled out and replaced with Severus’ cock. Severus dragged his hands over Remus’ shaking thighs.

“Better?”

_Yes._

Severus bucked, bringing a scream out of Remus’ throat, muffled by the gag. Remus could feel Severus’ fingers dig into his hips as he fucked him, bed shaking beneath them. Remus came again—a little less intense, but still strong enough to make him limp and pliant as Severus pounded into him, grunting as an orgasm of his own began to near.

Severus pulled out, coming on Remus’ thighs and pelvis.

The ropes were loosened, and the gag and blindfold removed. Severus gently massaged Remus’ wrists and jaw, kissing his eyelids.

“Gonna draw a bath for us,” he said between kisses. “You did so good, Pet. So very good.”

He stood and headed to the bathroom.

Remus watched blearily and listened to the sudden rush of water. Severus returned and helped him up, half carrying Remus to the bathtub. Once settled, Remus nuzzled Severus’ neck.

“Okay, Pet?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Uh-huh,” Remus hummed. “Can we get waffles?”

“Yes, Pet,” Severus said. “I’ll have them brought. “Would you like strawberries?”

Remus nodded.

“Cocoa too?”

Another nod. Remus hummed and cuddled closer.

“Then we’ll get cocoa and strawberries with those waffles.”

Severus dragged his nails gently down Remus’ back.

“You’re beautiful, Remus. You know that, right?” Remus opened his eyes and looked at Severus blearily. “I love you, Pet.”

“I love you, too, Severus,” Remus said, closing his eyes again. “Sleepy.”

Severus chuckled. “So am I, Pet. So am I.”

~May 1994~

“Are you sure Harry should come with us?” Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head.

 “I’m not, but he wants to be there and I’m not his guardian yet.”

“Who did they replace Crouch with?” Remus asked.

“Erm…” Sirius pulled a notepad out of his pocket and flipped through the pages. “Rufus Scrimgeour. Apparently he’s got a bit of a background in magical law enforcement as an Auror and was previously the head of the Auror Department.”

“Now presiding over the your trial? Jeez.”

“I just hope he’s more interested in justice being done than Crouch ever was,” Sirius said.

Harry caught up to them, bumping into Sirius.

“Whoa!”

“Sorry,” Harry said sheepishly as he fixed his glasses.

Sirius wrapped his arm around his shoulder, nearly putting him in a headlock.

“Oof. Sirius! Leggo!”

“Nope. You’re stuck with me, kid.”

“As long as I’m not stuck in this headlock,” Harry said, pulling free. His glasses cracked against the pavement and he darted for them, quickly repairing the glasses, and put them back on.

“Isn’t he adorable?” Sirius asked.

“Very,” Remus agreed.

“Shut up!”

Sirius and Remus laughed, entering the guest entrance into the Ministry.

Harry squeezed in with them, looking around curiously, stumbling as the elevator jerked into motion. Harry stared out one of the windows, fascinated as they were gently placed on the floor. Remus opened the door and stepped out.

Sirius gently pushed Harry forward and held his hand out to the man greeting them. The man took his.

“Mr. Black, Rufus Scrimgeour,” he said. “It is good to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Sirius said. Scrimgeour looked at Remus, then at Harry. “My friend, Remus, and my godson, who I doubt needs introduction.”

“Ought he have come?”

“That was my decision,” Harry said. “And Professor Lupin’s one of my teachers.”

“We also have written permission from his head of house and the headmaster,” Remus said, handing the aforementioned items to Scrimgeour.

Scrimgeour reviewed the notes and pocketed them.

“In that case, Mr. Potter, you’re welcome to sit in on Mr. Pettigrew’s trial. But be aware that what will be discussed today is perhaps disturbing for a child.”

Harry nodded. “I think I can handle it, Sir.”

“We’ll see,” Scrimgeour said. He turned to Sirius again. “I’ve taken the chance to review the evidence presented. It seems Barty Crouch was rather remiss in your case. Even the most incriminating evidence should never be taken at face value. But with the presence of Mr. Pettigrew, we may discover the truth yet.”

He motioned to two aurors.

“Unfortunately, in the meantime, Mr. Black, you are still an Azkaban escapee. The prophet may have exonerated you, but the law has not. Not yet. Shaklebolt, Tonks, escort Mr. Black to the court room.”

The witch approached and locked Sirius’ wrists in shackles. She and the wizard led him away.

“But he’s innocent,” Harry said.

“This is temporary,” Scrimgeour said. “He will be held in a minor jail during the trial and—while I agree with you, Mr. Potter—he is not free yet. As far as I am concerned, this is temporary, but in no means a setback. You needn’t worry about him, Mr. Potter. If you and your teacher would follow me.”

And they did. Harry had gone silent since Sirius was led away, following Scrimgeour and Remus down below to the court rooms.

There, Remus spied two cages. Sirius was in one; Peter, weeping, in the other. He led Harry to a pair of seats behind Scrimgeour and the trial began.

“On this day, the 12th of May, 1994, we gather to try Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew on the crime of murder, attempted murder, and betrayal that took place on the 31st of October, 1981. We commence with a public apology to Sirius Black for neglect in offering a trial by jury at such a time and offer it now. By the Order of Merlin, Sirius Black, do you accept these terms?”

“I accept.”

“Peter Pettigrew, do you accept these terms?”

“What choice do I have?” Peter asked.

“I need a clear answer, Mr. Pettigrew.”

Peter sighed. “I accept,” he said.

Scrimgeour opened a file and the trial began with Sirius detailing the account of that night, followed by Peter’s.

Remus wondered if they were given Veritaserum or some other truth-telling potion.

Scrimgeour and the other judges kept notes throughout the tale.

Then it was Peter’s turn. And through the blubbering, the details matched Sirius.

“Aurors,” Scrimgeour said. “Please escort Mr. Pettigrew back to his cell.”

Peter was released from the cage and led away with his head bowed. Once he was gone, Scrimgeour addressed the group.

“All against acquitting Sirius Black of the crimes which he was imprisoned for?”

Several hands rose in the air.

“Professor?”

“It’s okay, Harry,” Remus said, rubbing his back.

“All for acquitting Sirius Black?”

A greater number of hands rose up.

“The vote is set. Mr. Sirius Black, you are free to go barring a psychological evaluation to be scheduled for a later date. It is my understanding you have one request before we convene?”

“Yes,” Sirius said as he was released from the cage.

The auror shook his hand before allowing him to approach.

“The will of Lily and James Potter states that in the event of their death, the care and upbringing of their son, Harry Potter, would be appointed to me, including a family bonding ritual binding my blood with that of his parents. I would like to go to court for custody of Harry Potter, releasing him from the custody his aunt and uncle, Vernon and Petunia Dursley.”

Scrimgeour put the request to vote, which was also granted.

“After you have completed meeting with court-appointed psychologist for five meetings, that is five weeks, proceeds to petition for custody of Harry J. Potter will begin. If there are any further requests…” he looked around.

Finding no hands raised, he adjourned the court.

Harry ran over and embraced Sirius.

“Congratulations, Mate,” Remus said, “Just a few more weeks to go.”

“Yeah. Can’t say I’m excited about the psychological eval, though.”

“Well, you might have PTSD,” Remus said. “After twelve years in Azkaban for crimes you didn’t commit, it would surprise me if you didn’t have PTSD.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” Sirius sighed, ruffling Harry’s hair.

Harry pulled away, laughing.

“Well, in the meantime, let’s see if the cafeteria here has improved some.”

“Really?”

It’s either that or Diagon Alley and we’re nowhere _near_ there.”

“We could floo.”

“Or we could visit Ron’s Dad,” Harry said. “Can we? Please?”

“See, it works out. Besides, anything’s better than the slop I got for twelve years.”

He steered harry out of the room.

“So what happens next?” Harry said. “Other than the psych eval?”

“Well,” Sirius hummed. “I have to complete that for before I can get a new wand and a new job. I might have to move back to my parents’ house in the meantime just for the sake of having an address…or I ought to talk to someone at Gringotts to see about my family’s account. And that’s what I can do in the next five weeks.”

“Didn’t you already get a job offer though?” Remus asked, frowning.

Sirius shrugged.

“What kind of job?” Harry asked.

Sirius sighed. “History of Magic professor,” he said. “Binns finally realized he’s dead agreed to stay on till Dumbledore gets a new professor. Honestly, though, I’d rather teach your class, Moony.”

“I know.”

“No!” Harry cried. “Professor Lupin’s the best defense teacher ever!”

Sirius mock glared at Remus. “That’s my kid.”

“Relax, I’m just the favorite teacher. Why are you pouting? You being ridiculous, Sirius.”

Harry ran ahead, asking a witch for directions before waving them over toward the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. They followed him as they moved toward the particular department, stopping at an office labeled _Arthur Weasley._

Harry knocked and a voice within bade entry.

“Ah, Harry,” Arthur greeted, giving him a hug. “Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“Came for Sirius’ trial,” he said.

Arthur looked up at Sirius, frowning slightly. “Sirius Black? I heard you were coming down, but I wasn’t expecting them to let you go.”

“Well they can’t exactly hold an innocent man indiscriminately,” Sirius said. “They have the real culprit now and that’s that. So, what brought you to the misuse of muggle artifacts department?”

“Oh, well, when I was a kid…”

From there, Arthur loosened a bit and Sirius seemed to brighten as they discussed muggle artifacts and the like. Cars, motorcycles, space ships, airplanes, and more.

“I’m intent on figuring out what rubber ducks do,” Arthur said.

“Oh, they’re toys filled with air that allow it to float in water. Muggles give them to their little ones to play with during bath time,” Sirius said.

“Ah. Fun.”

“It actually kind of is. They also make little boats for children too. Exact same function, but a little sturdier. Some even are eclectic.”

“Electric,” Harry corrected.

“Right. That,” Sirius said. “Do they race them?”

“I hear they do,” Arthur said.

“That’s too wicked. Oh! Right, we were going to have lunch and these two have to get back to the school after.”

“Ah, might I join you? I was about to go on lunch myself. Perhaps we can continue this discussion on cassette tapes.”

“I’d love to,” Sirius said, following Arthur out of the office and down to the cafeteria. Remus shook his head, happy that Sirius managed to make a new friend whose son was so close to Harry.

“I don’t know whether to be scared or relieved,” Harry said.

“Both would be suitable, I think,” Remus assured him. “Go on. I’m sure you’re hungry.”


	18. Chapter 18

_June 5 th, 1994_

**_Mass Murderer Peter Pettigrew to Receive the Dementor’s Kiss_ **

**_By Rita Skeeter_ **

_Last month, we witnessed the astounding trial of Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black over the murders that had happened twelve years ago on the night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated._

_Some may wonder why Pettigrew, 40, faked his death. Was it really to frame Black, 40, or to protect himself from coercion?_

_Still, whether the truth has come or not is yet to be determined. Many witches and wizards alike will have their opinions—especially as Black seeks to gain custody of Harry Potter, age 11 years, claiming a blood bond between him and the late Lily and James Potter._

_A blood bond, dearest readers, is a spell that allows one to become a brother or sister officially. And perhaps, dear readers, such a claim is true in which case, he does have every right to be little Harry’s guardian. But say it isn’t? Even if he didn’t commit those horrible crimes, what proof do we have that he isn’t, in fact, a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?_

_This humble reporter wonders and worries if we are giving Black too much benefit of the doubt and if giving Pettigrew such a punishment truly fits._

_Pettigrew is scheduled to receive the Dementor’s Kiss at Midnight on Saturday the 11 th…_

Remus bunched the prophet up and tossed it in the fire.

“Fucked up bitch,” he growled.

“Dare I ask?”

Remus turned to Severus. “Skeeter,” he said.

“Ugh. What did she write now?”

“In short it was accusing Sirius of coercion and saying he is a death eater still trying to get his hands on Harry. You know, that kind of shite she’s known for. Why people continue to believe her, I don’t know.”

“She’s a good writer and a good story teller. Same reason Lockhart got famous despite being a complete and utter pompous idiot. Didn’t last long after he got here.”

“Really? Tell me, did you know that dunderhead on his ass?”

“I did,” Severus said, sitting beside Remus. “Sent him flying across the great hall in front of the whole school.”

Remus hummed, pulling Severus into a kiss. “That’s hot.”

“I think I can make it hotter,” Severus said, easing Remus onto his back—

“Impressionable children here!” Sirius shouted.

Remus groaned and Severus climbed off.

“Where is this so called child you were talking about?”

“That child is me,” Sirius said. “As if I want to see you two humping on the couch. Besides, we’ve got to get ready for tonight, Remus.”

“How could I forget?” Remus muttered.

Severus swore and jumped up to get the potion.

“Come on!”

“You need to drink it,” Severus snapped, returning with the wolfsbane potion.

Remus took it, plugged his nose and chugged. He handed the goblet back, grimacing.

“That is punishment alone,” Remus muttered. Severus kissed his forehead. “So where were you that you couldn’t stay an hour longer?”

“Animagi registry office,” Sirius said. “Figured I ought to be registered now, explained that I and a few friends became animagi as kids, so…aside from the illegality of it, they thought it was pretty damn impressive for a fifteen year old to master that level of transfiguration. Speaking of, Snape, when did you become an animagus?”

“I mastered it around Harry’s sixth month birthday. And I was wondering when you’d ask.”

Sirius shrugged. “So, when do we go to the shack?”

“We don’t,” Remus said. “We stay in the office and just…relax, wait for it to pass.”

Sirius huffed. “Remember when the full moons were fun?”

“Nope,” Remus said. “You do. I remember searing pain, blacking out, and then waking up wanting to be sick. Course, I don’t lose consciousness anymore, I know what’s going on, and I actually do get sick more often because of that damn potion.”

“Sorry, Pet. I am working on it. But we’re nowhere near ready to put it to practice just yet.”

Remus laid his head on Severus’ shoulder and Severus ran his fingers through Remus’ hair.

“Okay, this, here, is cute,” Sirius said. “Almost sickeningly cute. I don’t know if I prefer it.”

Severus kissed the top of Remus’ head.

“I’m out. No humping! See you at ten.” With that, Sirius left, bag still on the table. Remus looked at Severus and grinned.

“I’m sure we can do something else.”

“What would you like to do?” Severus asked.

Remus hummed, shifting to straddle his lap, arms wrapped around Severus’ neck. Severus took his hips.

“You know our role play?”

“Where you’re my lycanthrope concubine?”

“Yes.”

“What about it?”

“Would you be open to fucking me during a full moon for real?”

Severus sucked in a breath. “I don’t know, Remus,” he said. “I’d rather not take you in that form with just a small discussion before. Granted, there is a bit of allure that attracted me to that, so I’m not entirely adverse…but if we were to do that, more research would need to be done. And I wouldn’t want to do anything to hurt you because of it and the potion’s effects. In the meantime,” Severus smirked, bucking up. “Want to mentally scar some impressionable children?”

Remus laughed as he was set on his back.

“DAMN IT, YOU TWO!!!” Sirius shouted.

“You said you’d be back at ten,” Remus shot back, blushing.

#

Remus licked his paws as Severus and Remus played tug of war with a thick rope.

He glanced up as Severus yelped, rubbing his muzzle. Remus stood and approached him, sniffing concernedly. Sirius shook his head, whipping the rope around in triumph. Remus licked Severus’ head and bounded at Sirius, grabbing the free end of the rope.

Sirius growled, pulling back on the rope, trying to rip it out of Remus’ mouth.

Severus watched with ears perked as the larger canines wrestled for the rope as if it were a valued prize. Sirius’ tail wagged violently as he tugged on the rope, growling.

Remus braced himself and yanked, pulling the rope free from Sirius. He stood on his hind legs as Sirius jumped at him, trying to reclaim the rope.

Severus yawned and stretched before approaching them and jumped on Sirius to get to Remus’ shoulder. Sirius was not amused, now trying to bite Severus. Remus kept him back with one paw.

_Sirius, stop._

_“Ha! As if he would,”_ Severus said, licking one of Remus’ ears. “ _Just give him the rope. He’ll cool off in a bit._ ”

Remus let Sirius go, who jumped up, trying to get to Severus. Severus kicked him with his back leg.

_Severus, behave yourself!_

“ _Having too much fun,_ ” he said, tail wagging and rump in the air. His tongue lolled out and he trilled. He barked at Sirius. “ _See if you can get me, Black!_ ”

 _Enough!_ Remus said, trying to keep his friend and his lover separated to avoid harm to anyone.

Being a werewolf, he was able to keep some of his joints, so keeping a dog and a fox apart was easier than it would be otherwise.

_You two need to calm down. You’re too hyper for me._

Severus slid free and playfully nipped at Remus’ ankles, startling him enough to release Sirius.

_Damn it, Severus, I’m not sucking you for a while._

Severus tilted his head to the side. “ _I’m quite certain I’m still your alpha, Remus._ ”

_As if you’d use that to coerce me to sleep with you, Flufftail._

He licked Severus’ muzzle and rolled onto his back. Severus sniffed him and laid on his chest.

One paw reached out and scratched Severus’ head. _We should go to a Weird Sisters concert._

“ _Good_ ,” Severus thought, licking Remus’ nose. “ _Rolanda’s got extra tickets_.”

_Another double date?_

“ _You say that like the last one went bad_.”

 _Aurora threatened me! They might follow through_.

“ _No, she won’t. Aurora’s all talk. If it was Rolanda, then I’d worry._ ”

Sirius tackled Severus. Remus rolled over and grabbed Sirius’ scruff, pulling him back and growling.

_Stop it._

Sirius licked Remus’ nose and yelped as he was dropped.

_Blech!_

Sirius climbed back to his feet and jumped back, barking and wagging his tail and bounding for another toy to play with, still eager to play. Remus knelt down, ready to pounce.

_Fine, let’s play._

#

Sirius hadn’t fallen asleep until four in the morning, in which time, Severus had always curled into fluff ball on the bed and Remus sniffed them. Once certain that both animagi were too tuckered to resume their antics, Remus laid down, resting his chin on Severus’ smaller body.

He woke to the pain of transforming back into a human.

A pair of hands steadied him through it, massaging his back as the contours of his body shifted painfully. At last the change was over and Remus leaned against Severus’ chest.

“I’ve got you, Pet,” Severus whispered, kissing his forehead. “You’re all right.”

“Ow…Oh…” Remus doubled over, gagging on vomit that spewed over the floor. “Ugh…” He gagged again.

Severus rubbed his back soothingly and once the last of Remus’ stomach contents were out, he cleaned the area and handed him a glass of water.

Remus took it shakily, washing out his mouth and spitting.

“Remus?”

“Huh?”

“That was the last full moon of the school year,” Severus said. “You made it, Pet. Just a few more days to go and you’ll break the curse on the Defense teacher’s position.”

Remus blinked. He had forgotten about that detail. The position had been unable to hold a teacher for more than year since the fifties. He coughed into the crook of his arm, still feeling ill.

“I don’t know about that,” he said.

“I do. If anyone can do it, Moony, you can,” Sirius said.

Severus kissed the back of his head tenderly. “I agree with Black, Pet. You survived one year. You managed without a potion for seven years as a student. I’ve no doubt you can do it again.” He gave him a gently squeeze. “And I’ll be here for you through all of it.”

“Okay, that was cute. That was very cute,” Sirius laughed.

Remus groaned. “Exams start today.”

“Ah. Yeah. Fuck exams,” Severus said.

“Speak for yourself,” Remus said. “My tests are fun. I’ve an obstacle course for the 3rd years and under. 4th years get pre-OWLs, and the sixth years get pre-NEWTs. I just need to sit back and relax.”

“What about Defense Theory?” Sirius asked.

“I’ve monthly written tests for that,” Remus said.

Severus hummed.

“Being likeable is one thing, but if I’m not good at my job, then what’s the point?”

Sirius stretched. “Well, I’m going back to bed. I’ve time before my first appointment with Healer Pennyworth and I’d rather be awake for that. No reason to get bad marks on a psych eval. Just hope I can get through it without embarrassing myself.”

“There’s no reason for you to,” Remus said. “If you start crying, they won’t offer judgment. Who knows, you may even continue meeting with him.”

“Her,” Sirius corrected. “Add to that I’ve got a job interview tomorrow…ooh…think I could get proper robes?”

“Don’t know,” Severus said.

“Where?” Remus asked.

“Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts,” he said. “One of the blokes is retiring and Arthur got me an interview. If I get the job, I won’t be able to start until I get a new wand, but still.”

“Best of luck.”

“Thanks, mate,” Sirius said. “Feel better.”

With that, he approached the fireplace and tossed floo powder inside. “Grimauld Place,” he said, vanishing in a burst of blue flames.

“Finally alone,” Remus said.

“Indeed, but not now,” Severus said, kissing his cheek. “You need to rest and try to eat.”

Remus groaned.

“I know. Life sucks.” He stood, urging Remus to lie down and rest. “I’ll get you some toast, Pet. Go ahead and sleep.”

Severus tucked a strand of Remus’ hair behind his ear as Remus nodded off.

He was still conscious enough to process the kiss pressed to his temple and the whisper _I love you_ in his ear. He smiled, missing Severus’ touch for a moment as he drifted back to sleep…

#

Feeling better in the afternoon, he met with Harry to discuss what would happen over the summer.

“Unfortunately you’ll have to go back to your aunt and uncle for a week, but Professor Snape and I will pick you up after that week barring any setbacks. It’s just so that we can get your new room ready.”

Harry nodded. “I think I can manage a week. And I think they’ll be happy they won’t have to see me anymore after that. Um…could Hedwig go with you and Sn—Professor Snape?”

“I don’t see why not,” Remus said.

“Awesome. Now, in that case, if there _are_ any problems, we’ll send you a letter with Hedwig; and a letter for your relatives as well.”

“Okay. Erm, I suppose there will be some rules?”

“Yes, but we’ll discuss those with Professor Snape,” Remus said. “I think that’s all for now, Harry.”

“Well, there is one thing,” Harry said, grinning.

Remus arched a brow. “Yes?”

Harry brought forth his wand.

“ _Expecto Patronum_!” he cried.

A stag leapt forth, bounding over the furniture before vanishing. Remus clapped.

“Excellent, Harry,” he exclaimed. “I think that’s earned you twenty last minute points! And perhaps a couple extra credit marks on your exam.”

“Thanks, Professor,” Harry said, beaming. He cleared his throat and pocketed his wand. “I best get going for Transfiguration before Professor McGonagall decides to half those points.”

“Then go! And good luck.”

“Thanks, Professor! Bye!”

Harry ran out the door and it was caught by Severus, barking at him not to run in the hall. He entered the room and kissed Remus.

“What was that about?”

“Well…he mastered the patronus charm, even brought forth a form to it. It was a stag of all things. It’s rare for a patronus to take the form of one of the parent’s, but apparently Bambi was far more accurate a nickname for him that we could have guessed.”

“Hm. I take it you already rewarded him.”

“A little bit.”

Severus snorted. “Don’t you dare tell him I’m impressed,” he said.

“Wouldn’t dream it, Love,” Remus said, snickering. “Though I think he’ll get to know you better and figure out how soft you really are.”

“Oh, you think.”

“I know,” Remus said. “You care about him more thank you let him know. Being just a few doors away, he’ll figure it out. He’ll have questions and I think those questions are going to be hard to answer, not because we don’t know, but the emotional trauma of them or what not. Are you ready for that?”

“I wouldn’t be willing to take him in if I wasn’t,” Severus said. “You and Black can really only tell him about his father. But me, I can tell him about his mother. I’m still unsure if we ought to tell him about his sister, though.”

“Same. I would if he asks, but otherwise, I don’t think there’s much reason behind telling him about Faline. So! I take it you’ve a free hour?”

“Sixth years,” Severus muttered. “I have a better time teaching post-OWLs than pre.” Remus squeezed his hand gently.

“You might start to lighten up.”

Severus scoffed. “Clearly not. Otherwise I already would have.”

Remus snorted. “Is that so?”

Severus hummed, running his hand through Remus’ hair before kissing the top of it.

“You’re quite affectionate.”

“My pet had a rough morning,” Severus said. “And I worry about you, Remus.”

“Well, I’m glad to let my Master know that I feel much better,” Remus said, pulling Severus down for a kiss. “Thank you, Love.”

“You’re welcome. Have you told Potter the plan?”

“I have. He’s taken it better than I thought,” Remus said. “I figured he’d at least throw a fit about it. Nope, took it quite calmly. Told him it wouldn’t be more than a week.”

“Ah, less,” Severus said. “I know which room, it’s pretty bare. Just need to transfigure a proper bed for him and clean it and all’s well. Shouldn’t be more than a couple days, tops.”

“Well, he’s got a time frame at least and then once Sirius can take him in, he’ll be set for some time to come. I’m glad we could do this for him.”

“Same. I still wonder if I should have done it sooner.”

“You aren’t the only one,” Remus said. “But you did what you could given the circumstances and because you did, you saved his life. And now we get to save him again. Maybe this time for the better.”

He sighed, stretching.

“I should get back to my office and start grading.”

“Follow my example next year: just have them do the practicum for the exam.”

“Maybe I will. I’ll see you at dinner, Pet.”

Severus left and Remus leaned in his seat, glaring at the ceiling.

“Maybe I should do a theory section next year if only to relieve boredom,” he mumbled to himself.

He wrinkled his nose.

“Nah.”


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

“ _Pack_ ,” Remus said, waving his wand at the office just as he had with his room. His spare boots nearly trodded over Severus’ feet—not that it would have hurt—on the wait to the trunk which locked once completely filled.

“Think you can fit that in the fireplace?” Severus asked.

“I’ll manage,” Remus said with a shrug. “Though, I thought we’d be taking the train.”

“Bloody hell, no! I never take the train anymore. Screaming brats and horny teenagers running about getting on my frazzled nerves.” He shook his head. “I floo home, do a bit of cleaning while tea brews and then I relax, happy to survive another blasted year.”

 “Well, I guess that makes sense,” he said, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck. “But now you’re not going back home alone. What do you think of that?”

“I asked you to move in with me. I still want that, Pet,” Severus said, pressing his forehead to Remus’. Remus lifted his head to press their lips together. Severus returned it, sighing. “Remus.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re all right with moving into my place?”

“Not as though I’ve really a place of my own,” Remus said. “I just…tend to wander otherwise.” Severus gripped Remus’ waist.

“All right. Let’s go home.”

Remus hummed. “I’ll meet you there. I still need to wait for Harry to bring his things down so that I can take it with us. Including the owl.”

“Right. Good luck with that.”

“Thanks.”

~Six Days Later~

Severus strode to the neatly manicured lawn of #4 Privet Drive as the sun reached its zenith. He banged on the door, hearing the television inside silent and someone come running to the door.

The last time he was here, Petunia stood in the door. This time, it was her husband. The man was horribly obese with a hideous mustache over his puffy lips. Glare met glare.

“You’re here for the boy?”

“I am,” Severus growled back.

“POTTER!!!” the man shouted. Not long after, footsteps trotted down the stairs and Harry skidded to a halt in front of his uncle.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Your new guardian is here.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll get my bag. Just a mo’.”

“ _Accio_ ,” Severus said, bringing the bag down. It was a tattered thing that made him wrinkle his nose. “Let’s go,” he said, handing the bag to Harry. They’d barely left the lawn when the door slammed behind them. Harry looked back, biting his lip.

“Having second thoughts, Potter?”

“No, Professor.”

“Good,” Severus produced an old rag. “Grab on.”

“What?”

“Grab. On.”

Harry obeyed just in time. Once the spinning stopped, Harry fell, dizzy, onto the edge of the couch. “Where are we?”

“My home,” Severus said. “And your new one. Temporarily, of course, till Black is able to get a place of his own.”

“Erm…where’s Professor Lupin?”

Severus arched a brow. “Upstairs, second door on the right.” Harry stood and headed up the stairs with Severus close behind. He opened the door and nearly screamed at the chorus:

“SURPRISE!!!”

Hermione tackled him in a hug.

“Welcome home, Harry,” Remus said, “Like it?”

“Is this…”

“Your own room? Indeed it is.” Harry looked around with wide eyes. The walls were bare save for a clock and a couple posters of the England Quidditch Team opposite to a metal framed loft bed and a desk underneath with a pair of cubbies above the bed.

The bed spread was dark blue and silver, complimenting the grey and gunmetal colors of the furniture from the six-drawer chest to the bookshelf already set with his books.

Hedwig had a new cage set in the corner with an exit to the outside. She flew over to her master and nudged her head against his cheek, clutching onto his shoulder and bicep.

The firebolt was held by a hook secured to the wall beneath the clock.

Harry turned around and embraced Remus. “Thank you,” he said shakily. “Thank you.”

“We just put it together,” Remus said. “Sirius is the one who got it for you.”

“Still.”

Harry backed up and then hurled toward Sirius, who returned the embrace in one just as tight. Lastly, he embraced Severus, who was visibly stunned. Then the stern teacher he’d been trying to maintain passed and he was, once again, “Todd.”

“I don’t know why I’m crying,” Harry said, backing away and wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “I’m sorry. I don’t cry usually. I’m not usually this emotional.”

“Don’t apologize, Bambi,” Sirius said.

Harry looked at him, fresh tears pouring forth. Molly pulled him into an embrace of her own. “Why Bambi?” he asked thickly.

“You’re Mom called you that,” Remus said. “Spread among the rest of us. It sort of switched with Quaffle here and there.” Harry laughed weakly. “And Sirius was ‘Foo’.”

Sirius arched a brow at him. “Better Foo than Moon Moon,” he said. “What was his name for you, Snape? I only remember it starting with a T.”

“Todd,” Severus said. “Because of my Animagus form.”

“You’re an animagus, Professor?” Hermione asked, curious. Remus nudged him.

“You might as well show them, Love.” Severus sighed and changed.

“Oh my gosh!” Hermione cooed and grabbed Harry’s arm. “A marble fox! Isn’t he cute?!”

“Cute or not, he’s still Snape,” Ron said.

“Yeah, it’s like living with a badly tempered chi Wawa dog,” Harry added. “Or worse: Mrs. Norris.”

“Does that make me Mr. Filch?” Remus asked.

“No,” the students in the room chorused.

Severus changed back. “You’re too nice to even give Argus a run for his money, Pet.” Remus shrugged. “Though yes, you have a very bad tempered chi Wawa.” Remus rolled his eyes and gently punched Severus’ arm.

“Fred, this is terrifying!”

“I know it, George!”

“I didn’t know Snape even knew what a smile was,” Ron said. “It’s just wrong.”

Molly cleared her throat, glaring at her sons. “Boys, how about you show Harry where the kitchen is and help set the table for tea?”

While phrased as a question, the order behind it was clear and the five teenagers raced out of the room, feet thundering against wood as they descended the steps. Molly smiled at Severus and Remus.

“I apologize about them. Those three take after their father a little too much for my liking at times.”

“Don’t worry too much over it,” Remus said, “Severus is rather dour.”

“Am not,” Severus protested.

“Sure, you’re not, Love,” Remus laughed.

“Well, I just wanted to let you know that we have a few spare tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. It’s never been my kind of event and Arthur wanted to know if you two, Sirius, and Harry wanted to come with him and my four youngest and Hermione?”

“Well I’m in,” Sirius said. “And I’m sure Harry will be quite excited. Kid’s got a knack for it.” Remus and Severus exchanged a glance.

_My condition might be a problem. Check the moon cycle?_

_“Yes.”_

“We’ll think about it,” Severus said. “And we’ll let Arthur know in the meantime when we know more.”

“Oh good, I’ll let him know to expect your owl,” she said. “Shall we, gentlemen?”

“Ladies first,” Sirius said, bowing grandly enough to make her laugh. Before following Sirius down the stairs, Remus jumped at the hard squeeze.

“Not the time!”

Severus snorted. “That was for calling me a chi Wawa, Pet.”

“Are you two coming?”

“Yes, Sirius, keep your shaggy fur on,” Remus snapped.

He kissed Severus, darting his tongue over his lip before heading down the stairs.

Severus shook his head and glanced in the room. Harry had not yet seen the little plaque sitting on his new desk. He entered the room and picked it up, reading the gold script again:

_In Loving Memory Of:_

_Lily Potter - James Potter - Faline Potter_

_Forever in Our Hearts. Never Forgotten._

_~The End~_


End file.
